


El Hermano Menor De Los Autobots.

by BufonaBuffoon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BufonaBuffoon/pseuds/BufonaBuffoon
Summary: El joven soldado hookshot, quien un tiempo más tarde recibiría el nombre de bumblebee, jamas pensó que sería parte de la élite autobot, en donde conoció a sus compañeros, quienes se encariñaron con él. ¿Cómo se hizo tan especial para su líder Optimus Prime? Se apreciará su personalidad única, muy inmadura y bromista, la cual puede dejarla de lado a la hora de combatir. En su principio será aprendiz del autobot Ironhide, quien le enseñó lo básico por cuenta propia.Se podrá apreciar el cómo se hizo importante para estar en el equipo prime.





	1. Gritos De Batalla.

Un pequeño bot amarillo caminaba sin rumbo por cyber city, antigua ciudad del planeta cybertron que en ese momento era inhabitable, ya que lamentablemente fue consumida por la guerra, grandes edificios, monumentos y calles estaban destruidas.

para aquel bot era muy difícil abrirse el paso para poder avanzar, tal parecía que era el único, nadie iba a aquella ciudad por miedo a los decepticons, quienes aún rodeaban en el lugar buscando bots para hacerlos sus soldados o por la radiación.

en aquella ciudad se hizo una batalla entre autobots y decepticons, dos bandos que se intermponian el uno al otro buscando destruirse.

Después de un largo y agotador rato de caminar, ya que no podía avanzar en su modo veicular, las calles estaban llenas de escombros de antiguas ruinas, el pequeño bot no tuvo otra alternativa más que salir de la ciudad, era imposible que pudiera avanzar así que tomó la decisión de volver por donde venia, aún que no estaba seguro, la guerra se estaba librando en alguna otra ciudad.

aquel bot amarillo no entendía del todo la guerra que se libraba en ese momento en otras ciudades, el era muy joven para su raza y no podía recordar todo sobre su pasado ya que en Kaon, capital decepticon, llegó un misil que explotó cerca de el y otros cybertronianos que intentaban escapar, eso lo dejó inconciente ya que se golpeó fuertemente su procesador, un tiempo después despertó en una especie de refugio para los que estaban dañados.

la guerra lo había separado de sus mentores, si es que los tenía, no recordaba del todo, pero probablemente si ya que era demasiado joven como para cuidarse sólo en medio de una guerra que llevaba miles de años, estaba confundido, sólo sabía que los llamados decepticons eran los que buscaban y provocaban aún más desastre y por otro lado los autobots que buscaban la paz.

Después de salir de cyber city y poder tomar su modo vehicular, decidió ir a iacon, necesitaba energon e interactuar con otros bots para enterarse de lo que había pasado, cuando finalmente llego, habían unos pocos soldados en las calles, al parecer estaban custodiando, uno de ellos le hace una señal para que entre en una especie de refugio en donde se encontraban bastantes bots adentro.

—he...¿hola? —pregunta el pequeño timidamente.

—Hola pequeño, creo que es mejor que entres ahora mismo, es muy peligroso —responde uno de los soldados que cuidaba la entrada del edificio.

—¿cómo te llamas? —pregunta mientras mira a un grupo de soldados que marchaban juntos en la calle, al parecer iban todos a la misma dirección.

—me llamo seaspray —le responde mirando al pequeño bot de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿que es lo que esta pasando? —pregunta el pequeño algo preocupado.

—tienen que refugiarse, vieron un grupo de decepticons que estaban acercándose un poco a esta ciudad —le responde dulcemente.

—decepti... —no termina su oración por que es escuchan unas explosiones a lo lejos.

—¡chatarra!, nos están atacando de nuevo —dice seaspray algo impresionado.

En ese instante unos cuantos misiles chocaron con las paredes del edificio donde estaban Las femmes y bots refugiados, lo que provocó que el ambiente se tensara y llenará de temor, todos intentarón salir corriendo pero soldados lo impedían.

—¡tranquilos!, ¡permanezcan quietos!, ¡es peligroso! —gritaba uno de los soldados autobot que cuidaba la entrada.

En ese momento los deceptcicons comenzaron a bombardear el edificio.

—¡tenemos que sacarlos de aquí! —grita uno de los autobots que ayudaba a sostener a los cybertronianos que intentaban protegerse.

—¡debemos salir de aquí! —gritaba el pequeño bot amarillo algo desesperado.

—no podemos sacarlos, es peligroso —le responde seaspray mirando a su alrededor.

—¡pero quieren matarnos!, quieren derrumbarnos el edificio arriba de nosotros —decía el pequeño bot amarillo mientras los disparos seguían.

—mira hacia las naves y decepticons que disparaban contra el edificio —tienes razón pequeño, ¿pero como?, estamos atrapados. —dice mirando nuevamente a que ningún misil logre entrará al edificio.

—se que estos edificios tenían túneles subterráneos que conectaban con la ciudad de cristal. —decía mientras se sujetaba de una barra de metal.

—no podemos, esa ciudad esta destruida, tal vez los túneles están derribados —le responde seaspray .

—es nuestra única salida —dice mientras se escucha un crujido proveniente de los pilares que sujetaban el edificio, el sonido de metal rompiéndose.

—¡ho! ¡por primus! —dice seaspray mirando el techo del edificio y escuchando como cruje.

—malditos decepticons con cerebro de tuerca —dice el pequeño al creer que el edificio ya se les venía encima.

—¡será mejor que nos guíes a los túneles!, ¡pequeño! —le grita seaspray cubriendo su procesador ya que algunos pedazos de metal estaban cayendo.

—¡vamos entonces! —dice el pequeño amarillo mientras sale corriendo y cubriéndose, los soldados los siguen con los demás cybertronianos.

—espero a que tengas razón pequeño, o si no nos matarás a todos —le dice seaspray seriamente pero casi gritando.

—¡es por aquí!, ¡necesito que me ayuden a abrir esta compuerta! —dice apuntando a una gran compuerta que se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡todos ayuden! —seaspray da la orden.

—bien, ¡ya escucharon, ¡y si no!, ¡entonces limpien sus receptores de audio! ¡ayuden a abrir esto! —grita el pequeño en voz alta para que todos ayuden.

—¿dónde están nuestros aliados?! —grita uno de los soldados ya fastidiado por que estaban en su propia ciudad, defendiéndola sin compañeros.

—la mayoría estaban combatiendo en la ciudad de polyhex, pero no entiendo por que vinieron decepticons para iacon.—le responde uno de los soldados.

—al parecer los caminos aún no están destruidos. —dice el pequeño bot amarillo triunfante.

—pero necesitamos autobots que nos ayuden a llevar a estos cybertronianos y ponerlos a salvo.

—podrían llamar a algunos soldados y que nos esperen al final de los túneles en ciudad cristal —dice el pequeño sin para de correr junto con el resto de cybertronianos.

—es una buena idea pequeño —le responde seaspray sin parar de correr.

Todos los cybertroniaos corrian por los túneles, no podían avanzar en sus formas vehiculares por que la tensión y el temor no los dejaban, además eran demasiados al igual que la oscuridad, nadie quería otro accidente dentro de su único camino de escape, ese sería un largo y agotador camino, por otro lado, seaspray se contacto con un autobot que luchaba en la cuidad de polyhex a través del comunicador.

—¡prowl! ¡prowl!...¡¿puedes escucharme?! —seaspray grita para que su compañero pueda escuchar, sonidos de disparos y de explociones envolvían los lugares.

—te escucho seaspray —dice prowl a través del comunicador con dificultad.

—necesitamos un grupo de autobots que vallan a la ciudad cristal —dice por el comunicador sin parar de correr.

—¡¿que?! —responde prowl algo molesto.

—estábamos en los túneles que unen iacon con ciudad cristal, decepticons atacarón el lugar en que estábamos, algunos de nuestros soldados se quedaron luchando, pero yo y unos cuantos más tuvimos que sacar a los cybertronianos del edificio en donde estaban por que comenzarón a bombardearlo, lo siento pero fue nuestra única salida. - dice tristemente -.

—huuum...túneles que unen iacon con ciudad cristal, inteligente idea seaspray, ¡Haaa!, supongo que les queda...¡ten maldito!...bastante camino que recoger aún —dice mientras golpea uno que otro decepticon.

—la verdad...no fue mi idea prowl... —mira con una sonrisa al pequeño amarillo que corria a su lado.

—Haaa...no se de que hablas, bien, le preguntare a optimus prime si iremos por ustedes después —dise rápidamente.

—bien amigo, te dejo tranquilo, suerte —dise seaspray mientras corre junto con los demas.

—igualmente seaspray —dice para luego cortar la comunicación.

—¡bien!, al llegar a ciudad cristal, probablemente estén algunos soldados autobots con optimus prime esperandonos para poder ponerlos a todos a salvo —grita seaspray para que todos alcanzarán a escucharlo.

En cuanto seaspray nombró al gran "optimus prime" todos los cybertronianos comenzarón a hacer un murmullo.

—el pequeño se da cuenta de que todos comienzan a hablar —¿quien es optimus prime? —pregunta a seaspray algo confundido.

—¿heee?, ¿realmente nunca escuchaste de el? —le responde preguntando algo esxtrañado.

—bueno, si he escuchado de el pero sólo eso, su nombre —dice el pequeño con voz chillona.

—pues el es un autobot, pero no sólo eso, también es un prime —le responde entusiasmado y atento a cada palabra que dice, la verdad es que le encantaba contar esa historia.

—¡Haaa!...ya recuerdo, eran 13 primes, el fue el último elegido, creo que antes se llamaba Orión pax...creo, no recuerdo...¡hoouch! —se agarra su procesador—, lo siento, es difícil recordar y al tratar de hacerlo me duele —Dice cerrando fuertemente sus ópticos por el dolor de procesador.

—¿hu?, ¿duele?, ¿por que?. -pregunta seaspray algo extrañado, no entendía eso de "doler por recordar" -.

—pues un día desperté en algo así como un refugio de cybertronianos heridos, un bot encargado de medicina cybertroniana me dijo que un misil explotó cerca mío y me dejo inconsciente, supuestamente me golpeó fuerte mi procesador al caer por la explosión, dijo que me dañe tan fuerte que olvide por completo como fue todo eso, los archivos que tenía guardados, todos se borraron, prometo que sabía todo lo de la guerra pero no recuerdo —dice algo fastidiado y apenado.

—haam...lo lamento. —dice con tristesa seaspray.

—yo...también lo...lamento —dice con dificultad ya que llevaban un largo camino corriendo sin parar, estaban totalmente agotados y con falta de energon.

—seaspray mira penosamente al pequeño amarillo y toma una decisión —¡alto y escuchen!, se que todas y todos están cansados así que nos daremos un breve descanso, el resto del viaje, lo cual es bastante lo podremos cubrir con nuestras formas vehiculares , siempre cuando todos mantengan el orden, ¡¿escucharon todos?! —grita con voz firme, alguien tenía que mantener el orden.

—seaspray, ¿por que nos detenemos ahora? —pregunta uno de los soldados autobots.

—seaspray voltea a verlo —por que todos corrimos bastante rato, necesitamos una breve recarga, así que ve a poner tu culo arriba de algo y ponte a recargarte, o prefieres que te obligue —dise divertidamente.

—no amigo, creo que iré a descansar mi trasero —mira divertidamente seaspray para luego retirarse a otra esquina del lugar.

—jejjejee —el pequeño amarillo dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—¡¿y tu que?! —seaspray le grita de una forma divertida al pequeño bot mientras intenta poner una cara enojada.

—jajaja...nada, es sólo que tu voz me da risa. —Dice divertidamente el pequeño.

—¿sabes que es lo que me da risa a mi? —pregunta tratando de ser lo más serio posible, pero con ese pequeño bot era casi imposible.

—no lo sé. —dice el pequeño tratando de hacerse el serio también.

—tu rostro en mi puño, así que si no lo quieres ver será mejor que acomodes tu trasero y te pongas a recargar, después no me pidas que te lleve en brazos el resto del camino —dice divertidamente.

—¡ok...ok! Me voy a recargar —dice haciendose el rendido.

—...

—me voy a recargar sobre ti. —se lanza sobre seaspray, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡wuaa!, ¡ahora si sacaste volteo enano! —toma al pequeño y lo pone en el suelo, luego comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Haaa!, ¡no!...¡no me gusta!...¡jajaajajajajajaa! —ríe sin parar.

—¡así que te gusta molestar! Pues ya ves que yo si le entro. —Dice seaspray miéntras le hace cosillas sin parar.

—ajajajaja!...¡duele!...¡jjajajjajaja!...m...¡mi procesador duele! —dice mientras se lleva sus servos a su procesador, seaspray al oír y ver eso se detiene de inmediato—,Huuum...duele —algo así como quejido y Llanto.

—lo lamento pequeño, no fue mi intención, por favor perdóname —dice tristemente para luego bajar su procesador al no tener una idea de como calmarlo.

—Huum...haaaau...aamjjamm...houujeje...haujaja...¡jajsjs! —ríe fuertemente después de hacer como que le dolía.

—voltea lentamente hacia el pequeño —¿he?, ¡así que era otro de tus jueguitos!, ¡¿verdad?! —dice avalanzándose arriba del pequeño amarillo.

—jajjajsa, tonto. —dice riéndose por la reacción de seaspray.

—realmente me asustaste, pense que realme te había hecho daño —dice algo preocupado.

—¿tu?, ¿a mi?, ¡ja!, ¡no lo creo! —dice triunfante por engañar a seaspray.

—¡ya!, ¡vete a recargarte! —dice acomodandolo para que lo haga de una vez.

—ya voy... —dice haciéndose el tonto.

—oye dime una cosa, ¿el bot médico dijo que si tenía algún remedio el accidente que te ocurrió.

—me dijo que si pero no podía en ese momento por que habían muchos bots que estaban heridos y mi problema requiere grandes reparaciones, pero que era difícil recordar los archivos que ya estaban borrados —dice el pequeño tristemente. 

—tranquilo, yo creo que te recuperarás. —le dice seaspray tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

—pero y si tenía algún mentor que me cuidara o enseñará y ahora esta muerto por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaria nunca —dice con lubricantes en sus ópticos.

—pero eso no es tu culpa, además, yo creo que si tenías a alguien que te cuidaba y enseñará como tu dices, te amaba —dice seaspray tratando de animarlo mientras con su dígito le limpia las lagrimas.

—¡ja!, ¡talves nisiquiera lo tenía y yo preocupándose por nada!, ¡¿por que tenia que olvidarme?! —grita apenado y soltando lagrimas.

—claro que lo tenías pequeño —le dice tiernamente para tratar de calmarlo.

—¿así?, ¿por que crees eso? —dise limpiandose sus ópticos.

—la verdad, por que eres demasiado joven como para andar sólo y menos en medio de una guerra —dice tiernamente.

—pero quien va a querer hacerse cargo de un bot pequeño como yo que nisiquiera puede protegerse bien a sí mismo, ahora todos andan preocupados de salvarse solos —Dice con bastantes lagrimas que le recorren el rostro.

—yo si quisiera. - seaspray le dice con una sonrisa mientras vuelve con su digito a limpiarle las lagrimas -.

—¿tu...si?. - pregunta el pequeño mientras se limpia sus opticos -.

—sabes, me encantaría, pero soy un soldado de la élite autobot, siempre estoy luchando, no tendría tiempo para ti y si te llevará conmigo sería un suicídio, pero te prometo que no te dejaré sólo asta que encuentres a esa femme o mech que te guiará, lo prometo. - dice seaspray haciendo una señal cerca de su spark que significaba que era una promesa.

—el pequeño sonrie —¿pero como? —pregunta estupefacto.

—ya veremos eso pequeño, tu sólo desealo y primus lo ara llegar a ti —le dice seaspray con cariño.

—¿primus?, me suena pero no recuerdo muy bien —le dice agarrándose su procesador.

—acuérdate, el lo es todo para nosotros, nuestro creador que nos dio la vida, nos dejo pensar, tener sentimientos, el poder sentir, todo, gracias a el no somos simples máquinas —dice sabiamente seaspray.

—tengo que guardar ese dato en mi memoria —dice pensativo el pequeño.

—ya...tranquilo, verás que todo saldra bien, ahora descansa, lo necesitas —dice mientras acomoda al pequeño amarillo en sus piernas.

—¿crees que los autobots ganen? —dice acomodándose para comenzar a recargarse.

—tenemos que hacerlo pequeño. -le responde tiernamente pero a la vez preocupado.

Después de que todos los cybertronianos de aquel túnel lograrán tener un pequeño receso de recarga, tenían que despertarse y seguir el largo camino que aún les quedaba, pero ahora podrían seguir en sus modos vehículos, siempre cuando tengan cuidado de no probocar otro desastre dentro de su única vía de escape, en total eran 8 femmes, 16 mechs y 4 soldados que los guiaban, también temían por el estar encerrados en ese lugar sabiendo que afuera en alguna ciudad se está librando una batalla.

Después del receso era hora de seguir, un soldado dió la orden para avanzar y así todos se transformarón y comenzarón a ir asta el final de su camino, al llegar al final de los tuneles pudieron contemplar a los edificios que se unían, iacon y ciudad cristal, tuvierón que abrirse paso disparando a escombros que habían, eran gigantes, el edificio por dentro estaba totalmente derrumbado.

los civiles y soldados se atemorizaron ya que al acercarse a la salida el edificio, se podía escuchar algo como explociones y disparos, los soldados decidierón disparar a los últimos escombros y así poder salír a la calle que unía a la ciudad entera, cuando lo hicieron y pudieron ver un desastre total que no se esperaban para nada, una batalla autobot y decepticons se estaba librando en ese mismo lugar, todos habían escapado de una batalla a otra, el esfuerzo no valió nada.

—¡chatarra maldita! —grita seaspray desesperado al ver la escena.

—¿que es esto? —pregunta uno de los soldados autobots que estaba con el grupo.

—¡¿que esta sucediendo?! —pregunta el pequeño muy asustado.

—¡prowl! ¡prowl! —seaspray lo contacta utilizando el comunicador.

—¡seaspray!. —prowl contesta su llamado.

—¡¿que chatarra pasa?! —seaspray grita a través del comunicador.

—lamento decirte que los decepticons nos siguieron —dice prowl mientras dispara algunos blanco.

—de eso me doy cuenta —le responde seaspray enojado.

—lo siento seaspray por no poder comunicarme contigo antes, llegaron antes de lo esperado —dice prowl mientras dispara.

—¡ha!, ¡necesito refuerzos! —dice seaspray nervioso.

—optimus prime viene en camino, después de sacar a los decepticons de iacon y polyhex, se devolvieron a kaon, pero luego vinieron nuevamente con refuerzos, nosotros en ese entonces ya estábamos llegando a ciudad cristal, optimus se quedo en la frontera de ciudad cristal con otro grupo de bots para evitar que más decepticons entrarán a atacarnos —responde prowl mientras pelea con dos decepticons.

—espero que llegue pronto, ¡chatarra!, ¡ahí vienen! —ve que un grupo de decepticons van por ellos y otros que están en las simas de los grandes edificios disparando.

—¡todos los civiles entren otra vez en el túnel!, ¡rápido! —grita uno de los 4 soldados llamado cliffjumper.

Todos los civiles cybertronianos entraron nuevamente en el túnel dentro del edificio, cliffjumper al ver que decepticons venían por ellos decidio disparar a unos pilares que esaban casi derrumbados en la entrada del edificio, así logro que calleran los pilares y tapar la entrada a los tuneles, los civiles irían de vuelta a iacon, menos uno amarillo que es algo despistado, estaba distraído mirando la batalla, cuando todos entrarón.

—el pequeño ve la entrada tapada completamente —sólo se quedo mirando, que es lo que haría ahora .

—¡todos van a morir malditas latas inservibles! —seaspray le grita a los decepticons mientras les dispara.

—woow, tranquilo —le dice el pequeño.

—¡¿tu que haces aquí?!, ¿¡por que no entras al tun... —no termina la oración por que ve la entrada toda tapada —se queda pasmado.

—es que todos entraron y yo no alcancé por que estaba mirando, cuando sentí un ruido detrás mío me voltee y vi la entrada así —dice el pequeño mientras mira la batalla.

—¡escóndete en algún edificio rápido!, ¡nos disparan!. - dice mientras trata de cubrirse por los disparos del bando enemigo.

—el pequeño amarillo corre hacia un edificio, entra en el asustado pero se topa con dos decepticons que buscaban civiles ¡Haaa! —grita al verlos.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, un indefenso y pequeño bot. —dice uno de los decepticons para luego reír macabramente.

—heee... —el pequeño se queda sin palabras por el temor de tenerlos en frente de el.

Uno de los decepticons toma al pequeño de un brazo y lo empuja hacia una de las murallas metálicas del edificio, el pequeño al chocar se azotó fuertemente su espalda y procesador.

—Haaau —Dice mientras abre sus ópticos lentamente.

—creo que me voy a divertir mucho con lo que voy a hacer —dice uno de los decepticons acercándose al pequeño lentamente y con una sonrisa, su mano la transforma en un arma y apunta en dirección del pequeño bot.

—el pequeño al darse cuenta de las intensiones del enemigo toma una vara de metal - ¡¿por que no se largan de una vez?! —grita mientras lanza la vara metálica que le destroza un óptico al decepticon más grande.

—¡Haaa!...¡vas a pagar eso enano! —grita el decepticon adolorido tapándose con su servo el rostro.

—¡ven acá! —el Otro decepticon se lanza sobre el pequeño con la idea de agarrarlo pero logra esquivarlo agilmente para luego salir corriendo del edificio con los decepticons detrás.

—¿como pude esquivar eso? —se pregunta el pequeño confundido, fue algo muy ágil.

—¡detenete! —grita uno de los decepticons que corría detrás de el.

Seaspray se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y abrió fuego a los perseguidores del pequeño.

—¡deténganse ustedes!, ¡agachate pequeño! —da la orden y el pequeño se agacha rápidamente, seaspray dispara contra los decepticons dejándolos fuera de combate al instante.

—¡seaspray!, ¡cuidado! —le grita el pequeño apuntando a tres decepticons que veían corriendo cerca de el.

—¡ocúltate! —seaspray le da la orden mientras abre fuego a los tres decepticons.

El bot amarillo trató de hacer caso a lo que seaspray le dijo, pero a donde miraba habían bots matándose, era una escena orrible, cuando corrio vio a muchos cybertronianos muertos, le quitó a uno de ellos algo que parecía una arma de plasma, el pequeño se fijó en un bot bastante grande de altúra, de color negro que disparava a otros bots, el pequeño aún no diferenciaba a los bots de autobots y decepticons.

otro bot bastante grande se acercó por detrás del bot negro, lo apuntó con su arma, el bot negro no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del que estaba detrás.

—¡cuidado! —grita el pequeño al ver la intenciones de aquel bot.

—¿que? —pregunta el bot color negro viendo al pequeño amarillo, cuando vio que apuntaba a su retaguardia se volteó y vio al decepticon apuntándolo con su arma.

—¡Haaa! —grita el pequeño al disparar el arma que le quitó a uno de los que ya estaban muertos, el disparo le llego al decepticon.

—¡acabaré contigo! —grita el bot negro disparándole al que tenia detrás dejándolo muerto en el instante.

El bot negro se quedo mirando al amarillo, le salvo la vida al gritarle que tuviera cuidado y disparandole, el disparo del pequeño fue lo que le dio la oportunidad de atacarlo, lamentablemente en ese momento el bot negro pudo apreciar como un disparo le llego al pequeño justo en su pecho dejándolo en el piso.

habían decepticons arriba de los edificios disparando, el bot negro pudo alejarse pero no dejó de mirar el cuerpo del pequeño que le había salvado la vida.

— ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!. - dijo fuertemente el bot negro por el comunicador.

—¡Llegó optimus! —grito uno de los decepticons que estaba en el lugar.

—¡autobots saquemoslos de aquí! —dice optimus prime con voz firme.

Optimus prime llegó a la batalla con un grupo de autobots, eran treinta guerreros más que ayudarían a acabar con los decepticons, optimus comenzó de inmediato a disparar en contra de los decepticons, estos cuando se dieron cuenta que los superaban en número, armamento y habilidad decidieron retirarse, apenas lo lograron, los autobots no los dejarían escapar tan fácilmente después de tratar de tomarse iacon.

Después de que todo ya estaba calmado, optimus dio la orden de buscar sobrevivientes y brindarle ayuda médica, todos los soldados que quedaban fueron a buscar debajo de esconbros, calles y edificios, mientras que optimus tuvo que devolverse de inmediato a iacon.

Después todos supieron que los civiles estaban de vuelta en iacon gracias a los túneles y al pequeño amarillo.

Finalmente de haber buscado por todos lados, el bot negro se acordó del pequeño bot.

—¡ratchet! —el bot de color negro llamó a su amigo y compañero.

—¿que pasa ironhide? —le responde tranquilamente?.

—ven conmigo, ahora —lo lleva a donde estaba el pequeño amarillo derramando energon .

—¿quieres que lo revise? —pregunta pensativo y penosamente por el pequeño .

—por favor —le Responde ironhide serio.

Para la sorpresa de Ratchet y ironhide fue que pensaron que estaba muerto o inconciente pero tenía sus opticos abiertos a pesar de la enorme herida y pérdida de energon que tenia.

—creo que fue un disparo—dice Ratchet reparando y mirando al pequeño, quien empezó a retorcerse por el dolor de la soldadura que ratchet le hacia.

—así fue, yo lo vi cuando le paso —Dice ironhide mientras le toma su servo para que no se mueva y calmarlo.

—¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta ironhide.

—ho...hookshot —dice con dificultad para luego quedar inconsciente.

—¿que le paso? —pregunta algo preocupado ironhide.

—tranquilo, sólo esta inconsciente —le responde ratchet.

—sabes, si no fuera por el, ya estaría unido a primus —dice ironhide pensativo.

—¿por que lo dices? —le responde mientras arregla a hookshot.

—le disparó a un bot que iba a matarme —dice mirando a hookshot.

—pero...que pequeño es como para ser un soldado de la élite, me refiero a que no lo parece, más bien un simple ciudadano —dice Ratchet confundido.

En ese momento llega seaspray corriendo por ver al pequeño amarillo tendido en el suelo, pensó lo peor.

—¡¿que le paso?! —pregunta seaspray asustado.

—recibió un disparo en el pecho —le responde ratchet.

—¿lo conoces? —le pregunta ironhide.

—bueno, era uno de los civiles que estaban conmigo en los túneles —le responde mietras se arrodilla para ver a hookshot.

—¡¿pero por que no se fue con ellos?! —ironhide grita enfadado y molesto.

—lo lamento, le dije más de una vez mientras peleaba pero el sólo se quedo, incluso en un momento llegó corriendo donde mi por que dos enormes decepticons lo perseguían, uno de ellos tenía un óptico destrozado y muy enfadado gritaba que se detuviera, para ser pequeño era muy rápido para esos dos decepticons —dice seaspray apenado.

—Haaa...hay que llevarlo con su mentor —dice ironhide.

—lamento decir que eso será imposible —Responde seaspray lamentpándose.

—¿a que te refieres? —pregunta ratchet.

—pues...el tuvo un accidente el cual le causó que borrará sus datos de memoria...ironhide, ratchet, el esta completamente indefenso —dice seaspray mientras mira a hookshot .

Ratchet y ironhide se quedan callados y apenados por el.

—el...no recuerda si tenía mentores —dice seaspray.

—entonces...necesita a alguien que lo ayude a defenderse sólo, que le enseñe, que lo guíe —dice ironhide mirando a hookshot .

—si pero no se donde podré encontrar a alguien, le prometí que no lo dejaría asta que encontrará a esa femme o bot.

—no hace falta buscarlo —dice ironhide.

—¿a que te refieres? —le pregunta ratchet.

—yo me are cargo de el, le enseñaré a luchar y a defenderse —dice ironhide confiado.

—¿estás seguro ironhide? —pregunta seaspray.

—si. - Responde ironhide —tenemos que llevarlo a iacon, ratchet, tienes que hacer que se recupere.

—lo are, tranquilo —responde Ratchet mirando con una sonrisa a su compañero.

—supongo que el estará feliz al saber esto —dice seaspray—, bueno, tengo que irme a mi grupo, supongo que el estará en buenas manos.

—lo estará —dice Ratchet confiado y alegre.

—bien, adiós, cuídense y tengan suerte...ha...se me olvidaba, denle mis saludos cuando despierte y que cumplí mi promesa —dice seaspray aliviado.

—lo aremos, tranquilo— le responde ratchet.

—cuídate seaspray —se despide ironhide.

—suerte —dice y se retira con su grupo para volver a su base en iacon.

—bien, debemos partir —dice ratchet —en iacon terminaré de repararlo.

—bien —dice ironhide comenzando a cargar a hookshot.

—se te viene difícil desde hoy, tendrás que empezar desde cero ...hee —dice Ratchet mientras sonríe.

—no creo que sea tan difícil cuidarlo o enseñarle —dice mientras caminaban con otros bots que también llevaban bots que necesitaban reparación, sobrevivientes, iban de vuelta a iacon.


	2. Parecen Buenos Bots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto está terriblemente escrito :c

Hookshot se encontraba aún inconsciente en una camilla, el ya estaba reparado por el médico  ratchet, solo faltaba que se despertara, en la habitación también se encontraba ironhide arreglando algo que parecía un arma.

\- abre un optico lentamente y con algo de dolor en su procesador - ¿do-donde estoy?. - ve a ironhide cerca de el en la misma habitación, lo cual lo asusta y pone nervioso - ¡¿quien es el?!. -    piensa mientras trata de levantarse, lo cual produce un crujido proveniente de la camilla metálica. Ironhide al escuchar el sonido, voltea lentamente, hookshot al darse cuenta se acuesta nuevamente y cierra sus opticos para pasar desapercibido antes de que este lo viera  -.

\- ¿que fue eso?. - piensa ironhide mientras voltea, pero sólo ve a hookshot aún inconsciente supuestamente, pero ironhide dudó de igual manera -.

\- ¡Haaa!. - grita hookshot al ver a ironhide a centímetros cerca de el cuando abre nuevamente y lentamente sus opticos -.

\- tranquilo, no te are daño. - dice ironhide al ver que hookshot se asustaba, se había acercado al escuchar el metal crujiendo, supo en ese instante que algo raro pasaba -.

\- ¡alejate!, ¡Haaa!. - grita mintras le arrebata a ironhide de su servo una piesa con forma de vara del arma que arreglaba hace un momento - ¡alejate!, ¡no te acerques! - dice mientras aprieta fuertemente con su servo la vara de metal -.

\- esta bien, no me acercaré más, pero tranquilizate. - le dice ironhide dando unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a hookshot -.

\- clavasela, clavasela en el óptico...ejeje. - piensa hookshot totalmente nervioso y asustado, solo queria protegerse - esperen...el no es el que estaba en la batalla... - piensa mientras lo mira detalladamente - pero no se si es bueno...¡¿qué hago?!. - piensa desesperado -.

\- ¿te encuentras bien?. -pregunta ironhide al ver el rostro de hookshot aterrado -.

\- ¡Haaa!. - grita al lanzarse en contra de ironhide con la intención de clavarle la vara de metal en el óptico, eso había funcionado con el tecepticon en la anterior batalla, pero ironhide era más ágil, por lo cual detuvo su ataque agarrandole su brazo completo -.

\- quiero que no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto. - le dice seriamente a hookshot mientras sujeta el brazo en el cual tiene la vara de metal, hookshot de quedo paralizado al ver que ironhide detuvo su ataque, era totalmente indefenso en esa situación  - sueltala ahora. - le dice a hookshot, el cual obedeció inmediatamente por el terror -.

\- ¿q-que...qui-quieres?. - pregunta hookshot con su voz tiritona por el miedo -.

\- Huuum... - ironhide empuja fuertemente a hookshot hacía una de las murallas metalicas de la habitación, el cual se azotó fuertemente su espalda, ironhide aún lo seguía sosteniendo del brazo -.

\- ¡¿qué haces?!. - le grita hookshot al ver como ironhide se pone más molesto y dispuesto a golpear -.

\- no voy a castigarte a golpes solamente por que lo que acabas de hacer no estuvo mal, nunca debes confiar en alguien al cual no conoces. - dice cerca del receptor de audio de hookshot, el cual al sentir que ironhide invadía su espacio cerró fuertemente sus opticos y volteó su procesador para evitar el contacto visual -.

\- ¡¿dejame sólo?!. - le grita hookshot mientras intenta darle una patada la cual ironhide logra pararla fácilmente sosteniendo su pede con el servo -.

\- no te voy a dejar sólo, nisiquiera lo pienses, ¡y te dije que no intentaras nada!. - dice mientras sube el pede de hookshot para tirarlo al suelo -.

\- ¡ha! . - hookshot saca un pequeño gemido al sentir su cuerpo chocar con el suelo -.

\- como te dije antes, no voy a dañarte, a menos que me hagas hacerlo, solo tranquilizante y hablemos calmadamente. - dice ironhide mientras ayuda a hookshot a levantarse -.

\- ¿quien eres?. - responde hookshot con su procesador agachado cuando esta totalmente de pié -.

\- soy ironhide, soldado de la élite autobot, desde ahora puedes decirme tutor, maestro, jefe, mentor, como quieras pero preferiría que me llamarás por mi nombre. - dice mientras con sus dígitos levanta el procesador de hookshot, lo cual al parecer a éste le provocó inquietud -.

\- ¿a que te refieres?, ¿tutor?, ¿jefe?...¡¿ de que hablas?!. - grita hookshot algo confundido por las palabras de ironhide -.

\- suspiro - le dije a seaspray que yo seria quien te enseñará desde ahora, así que hacete la idea de que la rutina que tenías va a cambiar por completo. - le dice ironhide mirándolo a los ópticos seriamente -.

\- seaspray...el me ayudó bastante, me gustaría devolverle lo que a hecho por mi, ¿donde esta el, ¿esta bien?, ¿que paso con la batalla en ciudad cristal?... - dice hookshot pensativo y exaltado -.

\- wooow...wooow, son muchas preguntas, ve de a poco, seaspray esta aquí en iacon, la batalla la ganamos. - le responde ironhide tranquilamente -.

\- espera...en iacon, entonces tu eres un autobot, ¡entonces no eres malo!, ¡denante dijiste que eras de la élite autobot!. - dice confundido y aliviado -.

\- claro que soy autobot, ¿acaso no viste mi insignia?. - le reponde ironhide apuntando a su insignia autobot -.

\- ha...no lo había notado, lo siento. - se disculpa mientras observa detalladamente la insignia para aprendersela de memoria, así al fin lograría diferenciar autobots de decepticons -.

\- bien, lo primero que te enseñaré será a defenderte.

\- ¿para que quieres que aprenda cosas?. - pregunta hookshot preocupado y confundido -.

\- por que serás un soldado más de la élite autobot. - Responde ironhide seriamente -.

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¿estas loco?...¡yo no soy para ser un soldado!. - grita asustado -.

\- no es una pregunta, estas bajo mi Guardia así que no quiero que te sobrepases conmigo, ¿entendiste bien?, no quiero que me hagas usar otras medidas que no me gustan. - le dice ironhide levantando el tono de voz para sonar mas pesado -.

\- he estado mucho tiempo sólo, no necesito a alguien como tu para que me cuide. - le responde de manera pesada -.

\- ten cuidado en la forma de como me hablas, lo primero que te enseñaré será disciplina... - dice ironhide poniendo su servo sobre su hombro -.

\- no te necesito. - le dice hookshot sacudiendose para sacar el servo de ironhide -.

\- no me gustan los arrogantes, tu decides ahora mismo si nos llevamos bien o no. - le dice ironhide seco -.

\- sabes que...me voy de aquí, lamentó quitarte tu tiempo. - dice mientras se dirigía a la salída de la habitación pero fue detenido por el brazo de ironhide -.

\- como dije antes, no te irás a ningún lado, por favor, no me hagas lastimarte. - dice ironhide un poco irritado -.

\- ¡pero no te necesito conmigo!. -grita hookshot cabreado -.

\- me necesitas más de lo que crees. - suspiro - creo que tomará tiempo y será algo difícil enseñarte. - dice mirando de reojo a hookshot, su paciencia estaba agotandose -.

\- entonces sólo dejame, si tanto dices que será difícil y no quieres enseñarme...¡no lo hagas y dejame ir!. - grita hookshot desesperado -.

\- voltea hacia hookshot - yo no dije que no quería.

Hookshot analizó las palabras de ironhide, ahora estaba confundido, talves ser un soldado de la élite autobot no sería tan malo, pero el no se dejaría influenciar tan fácilmente, de todas formas tenia  que comprender mejor las cosas.

\- se queda callado ante las palabras de ironhide - pero no estoy seguro de acerlo.

\- tranquilo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, nosotros te cuidamos, al igual que tu a nosotros - dice ironhide poniendo su cervo en el hombro de hookshot -.

\- se tranquiliza al tacto de ironhide - sólo espero que valga la pena. - dice un poco apenado, lo cual ironhide se dio cuenta -.

\- ve que hookshot se pone algo triste - ...oye, a seaspray le gustaría que fueras de la élite.

\- espera...¿dónde esta el ahora?. -pregunta preocupado -.

\- aquí en la base. - responde ironhide poniéndole atención -.

\- entonces...¿donde estamos...ahora?. - pregunta lentamente -.

\- ahora...en mi habitación, que esta dentro de una base autobot en iacon, ¿por?. - responde ironhide divertidamente -.

\- tu habitación...base autobot...iacon... - dice en voz baja analizando la informacion - ¡¿que?!, ¡estoy en una base autobot!.

\- ¿que hay de malo en eso?. - pregunta ironhide divertido -.

\- ¡que aquí está lleno de soldados armados y yo estoy indefenso!. -grita hookshot exaltado -.

\- jejejeje, no te aran daño, todos son compañeros y ahora tu también. - dice con una pequeña risa -.

\- pero de todas formas, sería nuevo aquí, eso no cambiará en que me miren raro, un soldado de élite...ajajaja debes estar bromeando. - dice ya que aún no cree nada -.

\- ¿parece que lo estuviera haciendo?. - dice ironhide serio -.

\- heeem... - suspiro - la verdad no me veo como un soldado, a de ser muy difícil. - dice hookshot dudando de si mismo -.

\- si entrenas duro no será difícil, si me haces caso, no será difícil, basta solamente de que tu quieras, bueno, en este caso no tienes elección. - responde ironhide tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible -.

\- ¿cómo que no tengo elección?. :v - dice hookshot con cara de bobo -.

\- no te traje aquí por nada. -suspiro - sabes que, creo que utilizaré el método que no quería, contigo no se puede a la manera fácil. :/ - dice serio - ven conmigo. - le dice haciendo referencia a que lo siga -.

\- ¿a donde vamos?. - pregunta hookshot saliendo de la habitación con ironhide -.

\- ya veras. - dice ironhide sin quitar la vista de su camino -.

\- wooou. :v - dice hookshot al ver lo grande que era el lugar -.

Cuando ambos bots, uno pequeño y otro grande, salieron de la habitación, pudieron apreciar lo grande que era el lugar, el pequeño se sintió bastante observado por otos bots que habían dentro de la base, algunos estaban en grandes computadoras haciendo distintas actividades.

Cuando pasaron por un pasillo, el pequeño bot apreció como en una gran habitación muchos bot disparaban a blancos.

\- ¿tengo que hacer eso?. - pregunta mientras ve como disparan -.

\- si, pero más adelante, ahora tienes que aprender cosas más básicas.

\- se aburre - ...Huuum...oye ironhide, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?. - pregunta tratando de zafarse en la situación que estaba.

\- no.

\- ¿escuchas música?. - pregunta mientras caminan?

\- no.

\- Huuum...que tal si lo fastidió, así quizás me dejé sólo. - piensa mientras mira detenidamente a ironhide -.

\- mira a hookshot - ¿y tu que?.

\- ¿nada y tu?.

\- Huuum... - vuelve su mirada al frente -.

\- ¿ya llegamos?.

-no.

\- ¿ahora vamos a ver a seaspray?. - pregunta haciéndose el serio -.

\- no.

\- ¿ya llegamos?

\- no.

\- ¿cuanto falta?

\- ...

\- ¿que es eso?

\- ¿siempre preguntas muchas cosas?. - dice algo fastidiado -.

\- lo siento, sólo es que quiero saber a donde vamos.

\- abre una compuerta - bien, ya llegamos.

\- ¿b-bien?. - dice hookshot al ver una habitación gigante, un poco oscura y vacía -.

\- entra. - ironhide da la orden -.

\- si me trajo a este lugar tan raro...este tipo quiere violarme, (._. ) no te dejes hookshot. - piensa mientras entra en la habitación -.

\- cierra la compuerta - bien hookshot, lo primero que tienes que aprender es a defenderte, comencemos de inmediato. - se acerca a hookshot lanzando golpes con sus puños -.

\- evade casi todos los golpes pero recive unos pocos, muy pocos comparado con los que esquiba - ¡Haaa!, ¡espera!...¡no!...¡ha!.

\- ¡no cierres tus opticos!. - dice acorralando cada vez mas a hookshot -.

Ironhide comenzó a lanzarle golpes con sus puños a hookshot, quería probarlo para saber a que nivel estaba, tal parecía que era bueno esquibando pero no atacando, hookshot al no saber que hacer comenzaba a cerrar sus opticos cada vez que intentaba dar un golpe, lo cual no sirve ya que hay que saber a donde tiene que darlo, ironhide era mucho más fuerte y ágil que hookshot, bueno, además tenía mucha más experiencia.

\- continúa dando puñetasos - ¡no te confundas!.

\- sigue esquibando - ¡ha!...

\- se para en sus servos, se va hacia adelante y le da una patada a hookshot en la cara - ...

\- suelta un gemido al sentir la patada - ¡ha!...houch. - se queja en el suelo, intenta levantarse pero sus brazos le tiemblan -.

\- esquibas bien pero te desesperas al momento de atacar, eso es algo que tenemos que mejorar, la verdad hookshot es que pensé que estarías peor, pero si sobrevives a un pequeño combate, por lo que veo eres de esos bots no rápidos pero con resistencia, o talves lo seas con entrenamiento , quien sabe. - dice acercándose a hookshot -.

-gr-gracias.

\- pequeña sonrisa - no es nada. -toma a hookshot de los dos brazos -.

\- se levanta con ayuda de Ironhide - gracias, d-de nuevo. - dice con su voz algo temblorosa, débilmente y con sus ópticos un poco más cerrados que lo normal por el cansancio -.

\- vamos a descansar, lo necesitas, con el tiempo aprenderás a durar más, además estabas recién despertando de una reparación, ya estabas bastante agotado.

\- en-entendido. - dice muy agotado y algo adolorido.

\- ya es tarde, aquí en la base todos tienen que descansar al mismo tiempo, son reglas, así que te llevaré a mi habitación y esperaras ahí mientras que yo voy por energon, lo necesitas.

\- energon...ha-haa..- se va hacia atrás cayendo de culo al piso y finalmente acostarse por completo - hoou... - dice intentando mantener sus opticos abiertos -.

\- se acerca a hookshot - ¡¿qué te sucede?! - se arrodilla y toma a hookshot de su procesador -.

\- e-es que...no me he...a-alimentado bien...  - dice intentando no quedar inconsciente -.

\- ¡Haaa! Chatarra...

Flashback

\- ¿cómo se encuentra?. - pregunta ironhide preocupado -.

\- estará bien, ahora sólo necesita descansar . - responde Ratchet cuando termino de reparar a hookshot -.

\- bien, ¿me lo llevo ahora a mi habitación?. - pregunta ironhide mirando al bot amarillo recostado en la camilla -.

\- Huuum...espera a que le haga algunas otras reviciones, quiero estar seguro de que esta bien por completo.

\- esta bien, hiciste un gran trabajo amigo. - dice ironhide aliviado por el pequeño -.

\- eso sí, a penas despierte debes venir a buscar energon para darle, no puedo ahora por que las reservas las traerán en un rato más, todos están esperando, pero el es esencial por que no se a alimentado hace días, eso dicen estas reviciones, podría apagarse por falta de energon, así que al despertar, vienes de inmediato. - dise dejando su punto claro -.

Fin flashback

\- haa-haaa...¿q-que te s-sucede?. - pregunta hookshot al ver a ironhide con cara de espanto -.

\- N-nada...ven vamos a mi habitación, te daré energon. - carga a hookshot en sus brazos - fue lo primero que tenía que hacer para comenzar a cuidarlo y lo olvide, talves hookshot termine muerto bajo mis órdenes, :'v desde ahora pondré mucha más atención, pero bueno, nadie me dijo que esto sería algo fácil.

\- ha...me siento tan débil. - dice cerrando sus opticos -.

\- mira a hookshot - tranquilo, ya estarás bien. - dice en voz baja - "vienes de inmediato..."vienes de inmediato"... :'v - piensa recordando las palabras de Ratchet mientras tiene un rostro de preocupación - ratchet va a matarme.

Ironhide, quien llevaba a hookshot en brazos, cruzaron todo el camino de regreso a la habitación, algunos bots miraron a ironhide con preocupación ya que llevaba al amarillo en sus brazos, quien estaba agotado y con falta de energon.

\- abre la compuerta - bien hookshot, vuelvo en un momento. - acuesta a hookshot en la cámara de recarga de la habitación -. Sólo quédate tranquilo. - dice antes de salir de la habitación -.

\- ¿y q-que c-crees?, ¿qué m-me voy a e-escapar?...Pfff. - dice intentando mantener sus opticos abiertos -.

Ironhide salio corriendo para llegar rápidamente a la bahía médica, en donde se encontraba Ratchet reparando a algunos bots que quedaban de la batalla que hubo, sabía que Ratchet de daría cuenta del error que cometió, así que trataría de pasar lo más desapercibido el tema, o retirarse lo más rápido del lugar para no recibir retos o prejuicios de parte de ratchet.

\- llega a la bahía medica - ¡ratchet!, ¡necesito energon!. -grita para que Ratchet se apure en su pedido -.

\- va a buscar cubos de energon - ten, pero espera, ¿por que viniste tan tarde?, no creo que haya despertado tan tarde. - dice Ratchet ya dándose cuenta de la situación y entregandole los cubos -.

\- no es de tu incumbencia. :v - dice ironhide Saliendo corriendo del lugar tratando de ser lo más cortante posible, su idea no era sonar pesado -.

\- ¡es de mi incumbencia desde que fue mi paciente!. - grita para que ironhide lo escuchara - lo olvidaste verdad. :'v

\- si lo olvide Ratchet. :'v - piensa al escucharlo - bien, es hora de actuar como un cuidador. - dice corriendo, pero se para en seco de un momento a otro - ¿y los cubos?. :V - se devuelve a la bahía medica -.

Ironhide al devolverse y entrar a la bahía medica, quien ahí dentro lo esperaba Ratchet con un cubo de energon a cada servo, quien también lo esperaba con una mirada de "eres idiota o que".

\- los dejaste aquí arriba. - dice apuntando a una camilla que se encontraba desocupada - cuando gritaste no es de tu incumbencia... - tono burlón - los dejaste aquí y te fuiste corriendo. - mirada de que onda contigo -.

\- lo sé, lo sé,  lo siento, tengo que irme. - toma los cubos de energon -.

\- sólo asegúrate de que los ingiera por la boca. - dice con una mirada burlona -.

\- gruñido - lo se Ratchet, fue mi descuido, lo siento.

\- tranquilo, ya te acostumbradas, sólo dejame darte un consejo, no sólo enseñale, tu también aprende de el. - le cierra un optico con una sonrisa -.

\- devuelve la sonrisa - gracias amigo. - se retira de la bahía medica -.

Ironhide se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación, quien ahí lo esperaba el pequeño amarillo, esta vez con ambos cubos de energon en sus servos, cuando finalemte llego, abrio la compuerta y se encontró con hookshot bastante débil acostado en la cámara de recarga, esta vez no abrió sus ópticos.

\- entra a la habitación - ¡Hookshot! ¡Ya llegue!. - grita para despertarlo lo cual funcionó a penas - no pierdas tiempo ironhide, dale el energon. - piensa -.

\- ¿I-iron-hide?... - dice débil -.

\- tranquilo. - levanta un poco delicadamente el procesador de hookshot de manera para que pueda tragar el energon -.

\- quejido al tacto de Ironhide - ¿t-trajiste el e-energon?

\- si, aquí esta. - pone la punta de un cubo en la boca de hookshot, lo levanta un poco y el energon comienza a caer en la boca del amarillo, quien comenzó a tragar de inmediato.

\- se saca el cubo de la boca - gracias ironhide. - reúne un poco de  fuerza para tomar el cubo por su cuenta - e-esta m-muy rico. - levanta el cubo a la altura de su boca y comienza a tomar -.

\- suelta el cubo al ver que hookshot se lo podía - bien, así estarás mejor. - toma de su cubo de energon - después de alimentarnos iremos a recargarnos, cuando te sientas mejor por supuesto.

\- se saca el cubo de la boca - bien.    
\- suspiro - es el primer paso ironhide, ya te acostumbraras a tener un discípulo. - piensa -.

Mientras que hookshot terminaba de beber su cubo, ironhide pensaba en cómo terminaría todo, faltaba bastante por enseñarle al nuevo joven autobot, lo que le preocupaba era si lo aria a tiempo para presentarlo y con eso que lo dejen en la élite, el tenía la idea de dejarlo en su equipo, donde estaba jazz, Ratchet, el y el lider optimus prime.

Eso es algo que sólo optimus puede decidir, talves lo dejé pero también puede que lo ponga en otro equipo de autobots.

\- talves lo dejé en nuestro equipo pero talves no... - mira a hookshot - bueno, de todas formas da lo mismo, conmigo o no estará bien...eso espero.

\- ya termine. - dice hookshot con un volumen más alto que antes, lo que significaba que el energon estaba haciendo efecto -.

\- dame el cubo. - recibe el cubo vacio - esperemos un rato para que te sientas mejor y tengas más energía.

\- ¿quieres que valla a entregar esos cubos?.

\- ¿qué?. - pregunta al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por hookshot - n-no...los dejaré por aquí, mañana los entregó - dice al tomarlos y dejarlos cerca de la cámara de recarga -.

\- ya me siento mejor. - dice recuperando todas sus fuerzas -.

\- entonces levantate y intenta caminar bien.

\- entendido. - se levanta y comienza a caminar - bien pero...¿de que sirve esto?.

\- suspiro - sólo vamos a recargarnos.

\- huuum...pero solo hay una camara de recarga...¿tengo que ir a otra habitación?

\- tu habitación estará lista dentro de poco.

\- entonces...¿cómo le hacemos?...nos turnamos ho... -dice con una pequeña sonrisa -.

\- tu dormirás en el suelo.

\- (;-; ) ...¡¿es enserio?!.

\- acaso tengo cara de que no... - dise serio -.

\- olvidalo, me acostaré en el suelo. - se hace huevito en el suelo a un lado de la cámara de recarga - descansa ironhide. - dice con sus ópticos cerrados tiernamente -.

\- haam...descansa hookshot. - se acuesta en la cámara de recarga - si...descansa.

\- creí que como el quería ser quien me guiará sería por algo...bueno por que...talves quería disfrutarlo, o por que vio algo especial en mi, pero es muy frío conmigo de igual manera, no se si quiero ser un...a-autobot. creí que si me quedaba encontraría una familia... - piensa - ¡¿qué es...?!... - piensa al centir un brazo que lo agarra y sube asta la cámara de recarga - ¿I-ironhide?. - dice cuando esta arriba de la cámara de recarga -.

\- descansa hookshot, mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento. - dice con voz ronca -.

\- pequeña risa - sabía que eras de buena spark. - sonrisa -.

\- un poco de vergüenza - huum... - se voltea - recargarte ya.

\- esta bien ironhide, sabes...me da gusto que seas tu quien me enseñe desde ahora, descansa.

\- se queda en silencio pensando para luego cerrar sus opticos -.

\- espero que seamos buenos amigos - piensa el pequeño para luego quedarse recargando -.

Ambos bots, recargandose en la misma cámara de recarga, ambos dándose las espaldas pero también deseando tenerse más confianza y cariño, talves eso se vea difícil ya que son muy diferentes, ironhide es rudo, un gran guerrero que no teme en batalla, con experiencia y muy serio y por otro lado hookshot, un joven cybertroniano sin experiencia en batalla, juguetón he indisiplinado.

Talves Ratchet tenía razón, no sólo hookshot tenía se aprender, también ironhide de el.

Ambos bots se habían recargado muy bien, pero sonó la alarma para levantarse y entrenar o  comenzar a hacer actividades como  ir a batallar en alguna ciudad, ayudar a ciudadanos, manejar computadoras, crear armas, abastecer la base de energon suficiente, etc.

~  _suena a alarma ~_

\- mmmmno...un ratito mas...porfavor. - balbusea hookshot entrerecargandose -.

\- hookshot es momento de levantarnos. - dice Ratchet ya con energías para comenzar el día -.

\- muagmuag...por que no te callas mmmagmm... - balbusea entrerecargandose y volteandose para seguir en ello -.

\- ¡hookshot!

\- ¡mmmNoo! ¡autobots chocadores!... - grita al despertar completamente - ¿heee?. - dice atontado - ironhide...Hola.

\- suspiro - Hola hookshot.

\- tsk...tuve un sueño muy raro...

\- ¿así? Mira tu... - dice observandolo -.

\- y...tu estabas ahí. - dice llevándose los servos al rostro -.

\- autobots chocadores he... - lo serio pero en realidad quería soltar una risilla -.

\- Haaa...olvidalo, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?.

\- te enseñaré maniobras de combate y a bloquearlas.

\- ¡wuaa!. - se tira en la cámara de recarga -.

\- ¿qué sucede hookshot?. - lo mira extrañado -.

-  no creo que pueda convertirme en un guerrero. - dice casi en susurro -.

\- claro que puedes, crees que optimus prime creía que podía ser un guerrero así nada más.

\- ¿op-optimus prime?. - voltea y mira a ironhide -.

\- el no quería convertirse en guerrero y matar a los de su raza, pero el querer ayudar y salvar cybertronianos inocentes fue lo que lo llevo a eso, esto no se trata de poder, se trata de querer realmente. - dice levantándome el ánimo a hookshot - y dime, ¿tu que quieres?.

\- se queda en silencio observando el piso - yo... - interrumpido -.

~ tocan la compuerta ~

\- ¿he?...¿quien es?. - pregunta ironhide -.

\- he-¡heee! Hola ironhide, soy jazz, necesito hablar contigo un poco.

\- ha si, voy de inmediato. - voltea hacia hookshot, vengo de inmediato. - sale de la habitación y cierra la compuerta -.

\- ¿qué quiero?...¿qué quiero?... - suspiro - estoy confundido ironhide.

(~'3')~ con ironhide ~

\- ¿qué es lo que sucede jazz?. - pregunta ironhide preocupado -.

\- veras, ¿recuerdas el cubo?.

\- ¿el cubo?, Si claro, ¿por que?. -pregunta confundido -.

\- asta hora se desconoce su ubicación, pero megatron esta buscando su paradero.

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿y para que?!.

\- pues, le pregunté a Ratchet sobre por que están importante y me dijo que es energía pura, puede transformar cualquier tecnología en soldados como nosotros, megatron quiere agrandar su ejército.

\- chatarra...por primus, ¿cuando va a acabar todo esto?. - suspiro - supongo que tenemos que encontrarlo y destruirlo.

\- ese es el problema, no sabemos en que lugar se encuentra, la idea es que nosotros lo encontremos primero, pero esto será aleatorio, cualquier bando puede que lo encuentre primero, tomará bastante tiempo, pero aún así tenemos que esforzarnos. - dice algo dramático -.

\- espero que lo encontremos primero, ¿qué opina optimus al respecto?. - dice ironhide pensativo -.

\- puso a bastantes de nuestros compañeros monitoriando la señal de energia del cubo, pero no hay nada aún, como te dije, aún con nuestra tecnología es algo difícil. - dice jazz con preocupación -.

\- entiendo, bien, tengo que volver a mi habitación a hacer algo, gracias por la información jazz.

\- espera, también quería ver si quieres venir conmigo a probar algunas nuevas armas, tienes talento en ello. - dice sonriente -.

\- haam...me gustaria pero tengo algo que hacer, lo siento jazz.

\- ha no te preocupes amigo.

\- pensativo - ha...ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo. - dice serio comenzando a caminar -.

\- ironhide...¿qué es exactamente eso que me quieres mostrar?. - pregunta rascándose el procesador -.

\- digamos que es mi nueva responsabilidad y pésame.

\- ¿qué?...¿acaso no te cuidaste con chromia?

\- ¿q-que?...callate. - dice algo avergonzado -.

\- lo siento, pero cuando tienen pensado unir sus sparks para... - interrumpido -.

\- jazz...basta con el tema porfavor. - dice llegando a su habitación -.

\- ¿qué acaso tienes a una ladycon atrapada ahí dentro?. - dice apuntando a la compuerta -.

\- ...

\- ya está bien, vamos dime de una vez, no me gusta el suspenso.

\- primero que nada no quiero sobre nombres ni nada, segundo, no quiero que esto ande en boca de todos, si se enteran se enteran, y tercero, que no se entere optimus.

\- ¡wooo! Ironhide que haz hecho, me asustas.

\- ¡ha! No es nada malo. - abre la compuerta -.

\- ¡ja! Te apuesto que... - ve a hookshot sentado a una orilla de la cámara de recarga - oh...así que el es tu... "tengo algo que hacer". 

\- si.

\- se hacerca a hookshot y se agacha un poco - Hola amigo, soy jazz, ¿cómo te llamas?. - pregunta tiernamente -.

\- Hola, soy hookshot. - dice algo timido -.

\- ho...¿no eres de hablar mucho verdad?

\- bueno, creo que no. - dice algo serio -.

\- bueno pero ya sabes lo que dicen, los bots más callados son los más divertidos y locos cuando se tiene confianza. - dice divertido con una sonrisa -.

\- jeje tal vez. - devuelve la sonrisa - un gusto conocerte jazz.

\- el gusto es mío amigo, Huuum...Ironhide, ¿es por el que no puedas venir conmigo?.

\- en realidad si, voy a entrenarlo. - dice serio -.

\- espera, ¿es un nobato?.

\- suspiro - si jazz.

\- ¿y de donde lo sacaste?. - dice mirando a hookshot -.

\- pues, fue herido en la batalla de ciudad cristal y necesitaba a alguien que le enseñará, será un soldado de la élite. - dice ironhide serio -.

\- mira a hookshot - ¿qué fue lo que te hiso querer entrar a la élite?.

\- digamos que el es muy persuasivo. - dice balbuseando y apuntando a ironhide -.

\- y a ti...¿qué te hiso querer convertirte en maestro?. - pregunta extrañado -.

\- la verdad... - mira a hookshot - es valiente, tiene fortaleza, tiene lo que necesita un guerrero, pero aún es un arrogante.

\- tenía que arruinarlo. - piensa hookshot -.

La verdad es que para todos fue extraño que ironhide quisiera tener a hookshot como discípulo, la verdad es que el no era ese tipo de bots, más bien de los guerreros solitarios que hacen todo a su manera.

\- oye ironhide, que tal si te ayudó a entrenarlo por hoy, será divertido y algo fuera de lo común. - dice divertido -.

\- pensativo - sabes, no es mala idea, dos son mejor que uno, escuchaste hookshot, espero que te comportes.

\- espero a que me des mi energon. (/'¤')/ ¡wooo!.

\- ¡¿qué?!. - pregunta ironhide confundido -.

\- Ratchet vino y me lo contó todo. - troll face -.

\- ¿ra-Ratchet?. - dice tartamudo -.

Flashback

~ tocan la conpuerta ~

\- ¿he?...¿ironhide?. - piensa - ¡ya voy!... - abre la compuerta -.

\- hum...Hola hookshot. - dice Ratchet al otro lado de la compuerta -.

\- poker face - ¡wuaa!. - grita para luego cerrar la compuerta -.

\- tranquilo, soy Ratchet, el médico que te atendió.

\- ho... - abre la compuerta - perdón por eso.

\- tranquilo, sólo quería saber como estabas...¿ironhide te dio el energon?.

\- hum...si.

\- ha que bien, perdona a ironhide por eso, estaba algo distraído ayer. - dise con una sonrisa -.

\- ¿he?...¿que cosa?.

\- lo del energon. - dice alzando un ceja -.

\- ...¡¿estaba envenenado?!.

\- ¿qué?...no es sólo que se olvidó dártelo a penas despertaras y supuse que como lo olvidó y tu estabas con falta de energon, que estabas mal.

\- pues si, llego un momento en donde no sentía mis pedes y con ganas de recargarme.

\- pero...¿ya estás mejor?. - pregunta algo preocupado -.

\- si, gracias. - sonrisa -.

\- y...¿donde esta ironhide?. - pregunta mirando la habitación -.

\- salió con un bot llamado jazz...creo. - dice rascándose el procesador -.

\- ha...bien, podrías pasarme los cubos porfavor. - apunta a los cubos que se encuentran a un lado de la camara de recarga -.

\- claro. - dice sonriente - aquí están. - se los pasa -.

\- muchas gracias, yo ahora tengo que dejarte pero más tarde tienes que ir a la bahía médica, tengo que hacerte algunas reviciones, ¿bien?.

\- entendido. - sonrisa -.

\- jeje cuidate y no hagas enfadar a ironhide, oye, te diré algo, el puede ser muy frío pero se que te tomará cariño. - le cierra un optico - cuidate.

\- gracias por eso, tenía esa duda. - dice divertido - tu también cuidate -.

\- pequeña risilla - adiós. - se retira -.

Fin flashback

\- seeejeje, ¡casi muero!.

\- si- silencio, oye jazz, ¿vas a ayudarme con el o que?. - pregunta algo fastidiado - ...¿jazz?. - pregunta al ver que jazz sólo reía -.

\- para de reírse al ver el rostro descontento de ironhide - hom...claro que si, como dije antes, será divertido...y ironhide, tranquilo, no diré nada. - sonrisa - oye...¿por que no quieres que optimus se entere?...el es el jefe así que ti en que saberlo.

\- si lo sabrá, pero no ahora, talves lo cambie de equipo y eso no quiero.

\- ¿pero como sabes que lo va a cambiar?.

\- pues en nuestro equipo estamos los con más experiencia y agilidad, el aún no tiene nada de eso, nosotros siempre estamos en constante movimiento hacia las batallas, optimus lo tomará como una molestia.

\- hum...tienes razón, bien, no diré nada. - sonrisa -.

\- suspiro - bien, a comenzar. - dice ironhide mirando a hookshot - espero a que no mueras en el entrenamiento.

\- tu me odias...

\- tranquilo, no morirás, no hagas caso... - dice riéndose - pero...talves...cuidate si...hookshot. - le guiña el óptico a ironhide -.

\- devuelve con una sonrisa - así es hookshot, desde ahora tienes que dar lo mejor de ti.

-de todas formas... - mira a ironhide , jazz y recuerda a Ratchet - parecen buenos bots. -sonríe -.

Ironhide quería que hookshot aprendiera rápido y no quería que estuviera en otro bando, la promesa que el hiso fue a hacerse cargo totalmente de el, pero en el equipo prime están algunos de los más grandes guerreros autobots, optimus prime talves no este contento con que ironhide tenga otro peso ensima, el tiene que estar concentrado en las batallas.

De todas formas ironhide va a hacer asta lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere, convertir a hookshot en uno de los mejores autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio lamento lo horrible que está escrito ;-; así escribía hace unos años, quería subir rápido lo que me falta porque tengo la oportunidad...


	3. Conociendo a un Prime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento lo mal escrito...

\- entonces ¿que es lo primero que quieres enseñarle? ironhide. - mira a hookshot -.

\- quiero que primero aprenda a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, así después no tendrá problemas en aprender lo demás, estoy seguro de que llegará a nuestra altura. - responde ironhide confiado y con actitud fuerte -.

\- em...¿puedo decir algo?. - pregunta hookshot algo confundido -.

\- claro, sólo habla. - dice jazz observandolo -.

\- pues...¿eso no me va a doler?...¿verdad? Me refiero a que cuando entrene con ironhide...dolió un poco. - agacha la mirada y mira de reojo a ironhide -.

\- risilla - veo que no fuiste muy gentil en el primer entrenamiento - pequeña risa - por sierto ¿cuando fue?.

\- fue ayer y por sierto...fui lo más gentil contigo hookshot. - dice levantando una ceja -.

\- si claro y yo soy un prime. - dice en un balbuseo -.

\- risilla - ...

\- mira a jazz - ¿qué dijiste hookshot?. - pregunta serio -.

\- que-eres-muy-gentil... - dice entre dientes -.

\- así me gusta, bien, vamos de inmediato, quiero que aprendas lo más pronto posible. - mira a jazz -.

\- ¿y en donde comenzaremos?. - pregunta jazz -.

\- creo que lo aremos con los demas. - responde ironhide -.

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿con otros bots?! ¡ni de broma!. - grita exaltado -.

\- ¡cuidado con tu volumen hookshot! ¿y por que no quieres estafar con otros bots?. - primero alza un poco la voz pero después se calma -.

\- si...¿por que? No te aran nada, son amigos. - dice jazz confundido -.

\- por que yo soy un completo nobato, se burlaran, prefiero aprender primero. - dice desanimado -.

\- esta bien hookshot, te enseñaremos primero, te diré de inmediato que esto no será fácil, además ya sabes lo que tenemos que mejorar. - dice ironhide mirando a hookshot -.

\- ¿a si? Y que es lo que tiene que mejorar, olvidaba que ya entrenaste con el para estudiarlo.   
\- es bastante bueno esquibando, pero no tiene idea de como atacar, al menos cuando esta bajo presión no. - se cruza de brazos -.

\- ¿qué es eso de..."Cuando esta bajo presión"?. - pregunta jazz -.

\- en la batalla de ciudad cristal se defendió contra un gran decepticon, le enterró una bara metálica en el optico, me pregunto ¿cómo logró llegar asta ese óptico? era muy alto. - mira a hookshot alzando una ceja -.

\- pero...fue por que iba a matarme... - responde algo desanimado miéntras mira fijamente el suelo -.

\- exacto, ves que aún que no sabías pelear lograste defenderte, se que contigo es un caso especial, serás un gran guerrero hookshot. - dice regalandole una sonrisa de reojo -.

\- su chispa da un golpe fuerte - ironhide realmente cree en mi, se que Ratchet me dijo que era muy frío, pero el me sonríe aún que trate ser totalmente indiferente, no quiero separarme de el, no me dejes ironhide. - piensa -.

Jazz al ver y escuchar la forma en que ironhide dijo esas palabra se quedo pensando, ironhide no era de ese comportamiento.

\- ironhide cree en este mech, realmente el se quiere hacer cargo de el, pues me gustaría decirte amigo y compañero...que puedes contar conmigo. - piensa con una sonrisa -.

\- em...¿jazz?. - dice hookshot observandolo -.

\- ¿he? ¿Si?. - dice despistado al ser sacado de sus pensamiento -.

\- poker face - jazz te quedaste pegado pensando. - dice ironhide observandolo -.

\- risilla - ¿en quien pensabas? ¿he?... - dice hookshot divertido -.

\- en alguien...Y a ti no te importa ¿he?. - responde divertido -

\- creo que es mejor comenzar ahora mismo. - dice ironhide serio -.

\- espera ironhide, ¿qué tal si le preguntamos que es lo que le gusta hacer? Así vemos cual es su fuerte o en donde podría ser especialista dentro de nuestro equipo.

\- um...tal vez...hookshot ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?.

\- pues...me gusta buscar cosas, aprender pero observando, me gusta explorar.

\- ¡wo! Un scout, serias el único autobot explorador. - dice jazz entuciasmado -.

\- pensativo - tal vez... - dice ironhide -.

\- bueno, como estuve tanto tiempo sólo aprendí cosas muy interesantes que me ayudaron a sobrevivir, no me refiero a cosas de tácticas de combate, me refiero cosas de nuestro planeta, algunas científicas, de otros organismos que se encuentran aquí, en un momento sentí a primus.

\- ¿ha primus? ¿de verdad?. - pregunta ironhide extrañado -.

\- pues, fue lo que me inspiró a seguir, hubo un momento en donde sólo quería parar de caminar y quedarme a morir en el mismo lugar, no lo escuché, pero se que me dijo que tenía que continuar, sentí que había un futuro especial preparado para mi, que lo que yo más quize en ese momento lo encontraría si continuaba. - dice pensativo -.

Los tres bots se quedaron en silencio después de que hookshot hablará, eso sonaba algo increíble o loco de alguna manera, pero hookshot estaba seguro de lo que decía, el sabía que por la forma en como le hablan los cuatro autobots que ya ha conocido, que demuestran preocupación por el y que pueden dedicarle tiempo.

\- tu no tienes que continuar para buscar eso, tu ya lo encontraste. - dice ironhide mirándolo a los ópticos con una mirada sería -.

\- estarás bien con nosotros amigo. - piensa jazz y sonríe a las palabras de ironhide -.

Hookshot no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a los ópticos de ironhide, realmente quiere formar parte de los autobots ahora, quiere ser parte de la familia, el no dijo nada más que sólo quedar con rostro de impacto, ante las palabras de ironhide su chispa dio otro golpe fuerte.

\- vamos a entrenar, ya es tiempo de que aprendas y te conviertas en autobot, Ratchet te está haciendo tu insignia de autobot, pero primero iremos por nuestro energon, lo necesitas hookshot. - dice ironhide Saliendo de la habitación, seguido por hookshot y jazz -.

\- oye jazz... - dice en voz baja y le tira un poco el brazo para que le preste atención -.

\- ¿he? ¿qué sucede hookshot?. - se agacha a su altura para escucharlo ya que se dio cuenta que lo que quería decir era algo entre ellos dos -.

\- em...sabes si los demas bots han dicho algo sobre mi. - pregunta algo contenido -.

\- risilla - pues verás, muchos se preguntaban quien eras, el por que estabas con ironhide, pero más que eso no.

\- ¿q-qué pasa si le dicen a optimus prime?. - pregunta algo asustado -.

\- se queda paralizado - Ho...espérame aquí - se adelanta asta quedar a par con ironhide - oye ironhide...sabes que estaba hablando con hookshot y...me pregunto que es lo que pasaría si los demas bots le dicen a optimus que tienes a un joven recluta bajo tus órdenes.

\- para de caminar en seco - chatarra...no había pensado en eso...

\- ¿q-que sucede?. - pregunta hookshot al ver que pararon de caminar -.

\- n-nada malo hookshot, sólo vamos a entrenar. - dice pensativo ironhide -.

\- esperomos que no se les ocurra pregúntarle a optimus. - dice jazz mirando a su alrededor -.

\- suspiro - eso espero, de todas formas se tiene que enterar, pero no ahora. - responde ironhide -.

\- um...¿hablan de optimus prime?. - pregunta hookshot -.

\- s-si pero no te preocupes amigo. - dice jazz dulcemente -.

\- además es obvio que tengo que presentarte ante el.

\- pero ¿qué es lo que va a hacerme cuando lo conozca?. -pregunta dudoso -.

\- n-nada malo hookshot. - dice ironhide en suspiro y cierra sus opticos un momento -.

\- el es un gran líder hookshot, no debes temerle, te querrá al igual que todos nosotros, es un ejemplo a seguir. - agrega jazz -.

\- si pero...¿me dejará con ustedes?. - pregunta algo triste por lo que ironhide lo miro de reojo -.

\- eso es lo que quiero hookshot, pero puede que las cosas cambien, así que no quiero reclamos ni nada. - mira a hookshot -.

\- pero ironhide, yo no quiero estar con nadie más, no serán como ustedes. - dice en un balbuseo -.

\- es tan...frágil e inocente. - piensa jazz observandolo -.

\- ¿y que? Talves incluso optimus te dejé con un bot menos indiferente y pesado que yo. - dice ironhide -.

\- yo no quiero un bot menos indiferente o pesado. - dice en un balbuseo y susurro -.

\- te escuche. - reclama ironhide - ¿por que no quieres separarse de nosotros?.

\- por que tu fuiste quien me trajo a la base. - dice en susurro y mirando a otro lugar -.

\- suspiro - lo se pero are lo posible para que te quedes.

\- si quieres yo habló con el prime, puedo comentarle el tema y... - dice jazz pero es interrumpido por ironhide -.

\- no jazz, yo quiero ser el que hable principalmente con el.

Hookshot ya no quería hablar más del tema, tal parecía que el prime daría problemas por el, eso lo hace sentir estúpido.

\- vamos a entrenar. - dice hookshot en tono apagado -.

\- esta bien. - continúa su camino junto a los demas -.

Los tres bots llegaron en silencio a la misma habitación en donde ironhide había entrenado a hookshot, jazz estaba muy interesado en el joven y nuevo autobot, ya quería ver a que nivel estaba.

\- entonces hookshot yo comienzo a luchar contigo ahora, ironhide, me dejarías comenzar.

\- claro que si, comiencen.

\- vamos a ver que tal. - comienza a dar golpes con sus puños, los cuales hookshot esquiba - eres...bastante bueno...esquibando - sonríe - pero ataca.

\- ha-ham... - intenta dar golpes con sus puños pero eran fácilmente esquibados -.

\- espera, paremos un momento - para de moverse - lo haces mal, tienes que darlos derecha mente hacia adelante mientras que  
con el otro cumbres tu rostro. - hace el movimiento -.

\- esta bien - repite el movimiento de jazz - ¿así?.

\- perfecto - sonrie - comenzamos otra vez.

\- bien. - sonríe -.

\- da golpes con sus puños los cuales siguen siendo esquibados por hookshot - vamos hook, pon a prueba lo que te enseñe.

\- bien... - dice en un susurro y con una sonrisa - esquiba golpes y cuando jazz esta despistado le da uno en el rostro -.

\- retrocede un poco - am...Bien hecho hook, estuvo...doloroso, me pillaste desconcentrado. - se lleva el servo al lugar del golpe con una pequeña sonrisa -.

Ironhide se quedo sin palabras ante la defensa de hookshot, fue un golpe directo a noquear, la razón por la que jazz no lo quedo fue por que pudo retroceder un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

\- bien hecho hookshot. - dice ironhide y se queda en silencio observandolo -.

\- ¡vamos de nuevo hook! ¡vamos muy bien!... a si, otra cosa, también puedes bloquear golpes con los antebrazos, así... - le muestra como -.

\- ho...entiendo.

\- bien, después de que saques esto comenzaremos con las patadas. - dice poniéndose en guardia -.

\- entendido. - sonrisa y se pone en guardia -.

\- comienza a dar golpes con los puños, hookshot los para con sus antebrazos - aprendes...ra- rápido.

\- gra-gracias... - dice concentrado - ¡tsk!...ha-haa... - comienza a dar golpes mientras le quita espacio a jazz -.

\- realmente está en forma, no le cuesta tanto aprender, tiene actitud y ganas, eso me gusta. - piensa ironhide -.

\- vas muy bien hookshot, realmente estás consiguiendolo. - agrega jazz entuciasmado -.

A jazz le encantaba enseñarle a hookshot, antes no lo había hecho con nadie más, no empezando desde cero, realmente estaba entuciasmado de ver cono evoluciona su conocimieto en batalla.

\- frena tres golpes de hookshot con sus antebrazos y esquiba uno que le venía al rostro - perfecto, ya lo tienes. - sonríe de lado -.

\- realmente lo logró, excelente amigo - piensa ironhide -.

\- bien, comenzaremos a entrenar con nuestros pedes ¿qué tanto puedes estirarte?.

\- em...la verdad no lo se.

\- intenta abrirte de piernas.

\- entendido... - se abre lentamente asta faltarle solo un poco - ¡ah! N-no puedo más... - dice aguantando la molestia y dolor - ¡mis engranajes no dan más! - se va de espaldas - lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a estirarme -.

\- tranquilo, es más de lo que yo creí, cuando lo intenté por primera ves apenas llegue a la mitad de lo que tu puedes, con el tiempo tus engranajes darán más flexibilidad. - dice jazz impresionado -.

\- gracias jazz.

\- realmente tiene cualidades de un guerrero, sólo tiene que trabajarlas, fue una buena idea traerlo a la base. - piensa ironhide -.

\- por lo que vi si estas en condiciones de dar patadas altas, perfecto, intenta esto. - levanta estiradamente su pierna a la altura de su cadera con suficiente fuerza como para derribar a alguien del tamaño como hookshot -.

\- hace el mismo movimiento de jazz - ham... - se va un poco de lado al volver a su lugar -.

\- bien, al dar una patada no tienes que estar tenso ni apretar tu cuerpo, te quitará equilibrio, puedes abrir tus brazos al hacerlo, eso te dará mucho equilibrio, inténtalo.

\- lo hace de la forma en que jazz mencionó - ¿qué tal?.

\- azlo con un poco más de fuerza.

\- bien... - hace la patada - ha...¿cómo estuvo esta?.

\- bastante...dolorosa para quien la resiva he... - pequeña risa -.

\- gracias. - sonríe -.

\- otra cosas que tienes que tener en tus datos es concentración y sentir que es lo que va hacer tu oponente.

\- ¿sentir?.

\- asiente - pues...cada pequeño movimiento que haga tu oponente tienes que hacerte una idea de lo que va hacer, así podrás bloquear o contra atacarlo, tienes que tener anticipación.

\- entiendo.

\- así que aremos un pequeño ejercicio, ironhide cubrele los ópticos.

\- bien. - se acerca a hookshot - vas muy bien hookshot, me sorprendes, sigue así. - le cubre los ópticos -.

\- am...gracias ironhide pero...¿por que me cubre los ópticos?.

\- por que tendrás que parar mis golpes sin ver.

\- ¡¿kah?! ¿ósea como?.

\- lo que dije, no lo veas, sientelo.

\- b-bien pero... - recive un golpe - ¡¿pero que?!...

\- que lo sientas. - reclama ironhide -.

\- vamos hook, tienes que hacerlo.

\- pero...¡no veo nada!.

\- usa tus sentidos, menos la visión. (:v)

\- ¡ash! ¡esta bien! - sube una pierna y se cubre con sus dos brasos, algo a así como haciéndose volita - ¡gñññhaa!.

\- ¿que haces?. - pregunta jazz casi riendo -.

\- me cubro de tus futuros golpes. - dice aún en esa posición -.

\- pues no sirve así, ponte derecho, te dije que pares los golpes con los movimientos que te enseñe.

\- gruñido - esta bien... - se pone derecho -.

\- aquí vamos. - ríe -.

\- le llegan varios golpes pero para uno - ¡ho! ¡pare uno!.

\- le da otro - concentrate.

\- se soba - ya...

\- le da golpes pero sólo tres son parados - mira...mejoraste un dos porciento. - rie -.

\- se enfada - ... - empieza a escuchar detenidamente los movimie tos de jazz, se hace una imagen en su mente, interpretando los sonidos asta parar casi todos los golpes -.

\- wow...am...lo volviste a hacer hook, me sorprendes, eres genial.

\- gracias jazz, en serio gracias. - sonríe mirando el suelo -.

\- estábamos en las patadas, también puedes darlas de lado, observa. - da una patada de lado un tanto alta -.

\- a ver - hace lo de jazz pero pierde el equilibrio y casi cae - chatarra...

\- risa - tranquilo, para mantener el equilibrio en una patada de lado tienes que abrir uno de tus brasos, si vas a dar una patada con tu pede izquierdo, abres tu brazo derecho y si das una patada con el pede derecho abres tu braso izquierdo.

\- lo intentaré - da la patada abriendo su brazo - estuvo mejor, creo.

\- si estuvo mejor, pero te falta perfeccionar todo lo que te e enseñado, eso será con el tiempo, lo puedes incluso hacer sólo, pero recuerda que también estoy yo para ayudarte. - sonrisa -.

\- voltea a hookshot para mirarlo a los opticos - y yo también hookshot, yo fui el que te traje para eso. - mirándolo a los ópticos -.

\- lo se ironhide y siempre te daré las gracias al igual que jazz, muchas gracias jazz.

\- de nada hook, me gusta ayudarte, eres y serás un gran compañero y amigo.

\- asiente con una sonrisa - daré lo mejor de mi.

\- ya lo estás haciendo. - dice ironhide -.

\- ironhide tiene razón, de eso me doy cuenta amigo, además aún no terminamos las patadas, te enseñaré lo siguiente.

\- bien.

\- esto es un barrido. - se agacha con una pierna estirada y dando una vuelta casi derriba a hook -.

\- logra equilibradas dando un paso adelante antes de caer por el barrido de jazz - ¡ha!.

\- viste como fue, apoyas tu servo en el suelo para no caerte en la vuelta, pero no te agarres, sólo rosalo con tus dígitos, lo difícil será dar la vuelta.

\- quiero intentarlo. - al hacerlo no logró dar la vuelta completamente y perdió el equilibrio -.

\- hook para lograr votar a tu oponente tienes que hacerlo con fuerza, por eso perdiste el equilibrio, inténtalo otra vez.

\- entiendo - esta vez lo hizo con maz fuerza por lo cual lo logró una vez más - ¿qué tal?.

\- mucho mejor, bastante bien hook, estaba pensando y me di cuenta de que por tu estatura deberás aprender lo más pronto posible a abrirte de piernas.

\- ¿por que lo dices?. - pregunta exhausto -.

\- por que las patadas generalmente van dirigidas al rostro, tu eres bastante pequeño así que para dar una directa al rostro deberás estirarte bastante, con entrenamiento podrás -.

\- estoy seguro de que podré pronto.

\- yo también hookshot - dice ironhide - hace otra vez el barrido, ahora con el otro pede.

\- si - lo hace lo más correcto posible - me sal más fácil con el izquierdo.

\- eso depende de cada bot y sus cualidades, hazlo otra vez. - ordena ironhide -.

Así pasaron los tres bots un largo rato, hookshot avanzaba rápido, sólo le faltaba practica, demostraba ser todo un autobot, volvió a hacer cada movimieto enseñado una y otra vez, la idea era perfecionar lo aprendido, pero de todas formas lo que aprendió fue lo más básico.

En un momento a ironhide se le vino algo a la mente, algo que tenía que haber hecho antes de entrenar así que decidió comentarlo.

\- oigan, no fuimos por el energon.

\- am...ñe no importa, vamos después. - dice jazz -.

\- pasan días y algunos siguen igual. - dise hook en susurro -.

\- ¿qué dijiste hookshot?. - pregunta ironhide al sospechar -.

\- que vamos después...

\- bien pero antes combate conmigo. - dice ironhide serio -.

\- am...Bien pero...no te pases.

\- ¡¿qué?!.

\- intenta contener la risa - tranquilo, ahora sabes defenderte, mejor que antes.

\- lo se jazz pero...olvidenlo.

\- ponte en guardia. - ordena ironhide -.

\- bien...

\- se va en contra de hookshot lanzadole golpes directo al rostro - vamos ¡pon a prueba lo que aprendiste conmigo!.

\- esquiba y para golpes pero de igual manera recive otros - eso...intento ironhide. - ataca pero todos sus golpes son esquibados y parados -.

\- ¡más rápido!.

\- eso hago...pero eres muy rápido para mi, ya me estoy cansando. - dice intentando golpear a ironhide -.

\- oye ironhide. - llama jazz -.

\- voltea a jazz - ¿qué?. - recibe un golpe de parte de hookshot - ... - voltea hacia hookshot lentamente con su rostro algo neutro -.

\- ve que ironhide voltea lentamente - me va a matar... - dice nervioso -.  **(Me imaginé a ironhide voltendo su cara lentamente con rostro serio y Me dio algo de temor 7u7 si Me pasara me daría miedo xD)**

\- um...me golpeaste, en el rostro, cuando no prestaba atención...

\- i-ironhide...sólo quería decirte que Ratchet me habló por comunicador para que fueras con hookshot, el tuyo no funciona.

\- ha...iremos en un momento, hookshot, eso me dolió, me dolió bastante. - se acerca lentamente a hookshot -.

\- he-e...lo siento, lo siento en serio...¡perdón!. - grita nervioso al ver que ironhide se acerca muy inbasivo -.

Jazz por otro lado mira la escena divertido, no sabe si intervenir o quedarse callado, sabe que ironhide no será capas de matarlo pero si darle un castigo una tanto ¿doloroso?.

\- toma a hookshot de los hombros y con fuerza lo obliga a agacharse - ¡tsk!.

\- ¡wua! ¡ha!. - grita al estar totalmente abierto de piernas -.

\- ¡ironhide! ¡no seas así! ¡dolor!. - grita jazz intentando no reírse, en realidad no sabía si reír o ayudarlo -.

\- ¡es mejor que aprenda ahora! ¡nos ahorramos tiempo!. - responde ironhide -.

\- hook se queda tieso - ...

\- ¡hook! ¡di algo! . - ordena jazz -.

\- ¡ha-...halgo! ¡Haaa!. - se queja por el dolor -.

\- (:v) jeje... - risa pequeña -.

\- no te rías jazz y hookshot es suficiente. - lo levanta -.

\- hau... (:'v) duele. - se queja mientras tiene sus pedes juntos -.

\- iré a traer energon y de paso veré que quiere Ratchet, jazz sigue con el entrenamiento.

\- dudo que pueda seguir... - dice viendo que a hookshot le recorre una lágrima - tranquilo, después no dolerá.

\- ash...me voy con Ratchet. - se dirige a la salida -.

\- bien hook, luchemos. - mirada divertida -.

\- agitado - bi-bien... aquí voy - se dirige lentamente hacia jazz - ten es-esto... - le da golpes totalmente sin fuerza - ha... - cae al piso -.

\- oye...quedaste totalmente adolorido despues de lo que hizo ironhide ¿he?. - pregunta divertido al ver que hook le da pequeños golpes totalmente agotados y sin fuerza con sus puños a su pede -.

\- chhh...estoy golpeandote... - dice en balbuseo -.

\- ¿quieres luchar? Pues bien... - se lanza arriba de hook enterrandole sus digitos -.

\- ¡noh!... - le muerde el servo - ¡ha!... - lo empuja a un lado -.

\- auch - se queja mientras ríe - que haces hook. - pregunta riendo cuando hook se le lanza ensima -.

\- te...golpeo. - dice adolorido dando pequeños puños que apenas se sienten -.

\- a carcajadas - el mejor combate. - se pone arriba de el inmovilizandolo -.

Cuando ironhide salió de la sala en donde estaban entrenando se encontró con el prime cara a cara, el prime lo vio un tanto raro.

\- ironhide ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?. - pregunta serio -.

\- he... - mira la entrada de la sala en donde están hook y jazz - am... - suspiro - si optimus, lamentó no habértelo dicho antes, pido disculpas.

\- asiente - ¿no pensaste en que talves era un decepticon? y tu lo trajiste a la base. - dice serio -.

\- no lo creo, de alguna firma me salvó la vida, ash...velo tu mismo. - se aparta dándole el paso a optimus -.

\- eso quiero.

\- oye ¿cómo te enteraste?. - pregunta ironhide desanimado -.

\- voltea a ironhide - muchos lo están comentando y llegó a mi.

\- ya veo. - aparta la mirada -.

\- suspiro - ironhide... -camina hacia el - la razon por la que hago esto es por que temo por ustedes - le pone su servo en el hombro - Sr e lo necesario para que el esté cómodo y bien. - sonríe -.

\- el problema es que el...

-¿el?...

\- suspiro - olvidalo optimus.

\- vamos, acompañame a verlo - sonríe - sabes que no me gusta ver a mi amigo así.

\- risilla - claro que lo se, me lo haz demostrado siempre. - avanza con optimus -.

\- bien, sólo espero que sea un buen autobot, es tiempo de conocerlo. - dice cuando esta casi en la entrada -.

Al entrar ambos bots a la sala de entrenamiento optimus pensó que se encontraría con un gran guerrero, alguien grande y fuerte, eso lo pensó ya que en su equipo hay bots con grandes habilidades y que ironhide lo trajo por la misma razón.

Talves optimus no escucho todo lo que decían los demas autobots, faltó la parte de "es un nobato" bueno, eso era lo que el prime pensaba, pero no todo es así.

Cuando entró a la sala en vez de ver un bot fuerte y habilidoso sólo vio a jazz y un pequeño bot amarillo retorciendose en el suelo, nisiquiera estaban luchando, sólo estaban...¿jugando? Ambos bots rodaban en el suelo, cuando vio a jazz, su futuro sucesor en el suelo, aún retorciendose y haciendo movimientos raros no supo que decir.

\- (:v) ¿qué es esto?. - pregunta el prime viendo la escena -.

\- lo mis-mo me pre-gun-to. - dice al verlos también -.

Ironhide esperaba que optimus los viera entrenar, de esa manera se daría cuenta de que el nuevo recluta es aguerrido, pero sólo se dio cuenta de que el recluta es un indisiplimado, inmaduro, talves un estorbo y lo peor es que es contagioso, su soldado jazz cayó en el juego.

\- se aclara la garganta - ejem ejem...

\- se lleva un servo al rostro - hookshot, jazz. - cara de enfado total -.

\- voltea y ve al prime - (o_O) ¡o-optimus! - se levanta - a sus or-órdenes...

\- (o.o) ¿el es optimus prime? - piensa hookshot al levantarse junto a jazz - es...enorme. - piensa -.

\- mira al pequeño autobot amarillo - tu eres hookshot ¿verdad?.

\- s-si y...usted debe ser optimus prime... - intentando sonar lo mas natural posible -.

\- así es, dime por que estas aquí.

\- mira a ironhide - ...

\- asiente - ...

\- suspiro - por que quiero ser un soldado de la élite. - dice seguro ocultando los nervios -.

\- ya veo. - sin dejar de observarlo con mirada sería -.

\- ¡no deja de mirarme! ¡me está mirando! ¡wua! . - piensa totalmente nervioso -.

\- ¿y que era lo que estaban haciendo cuando entre? Ambos en el suelo rodando.  **(Autobots transformernse y a rodar ok no v': xD)**

\- piensa un poco - era un...pequeño ¿receso...?. - dice de una forma casi preguntando mirando a jazz -.

\- pequeña carcajada - ...

\- voltea hacia jazz - ¿qué sucede jazz?. - pregunta el prime al escucharlo -.

\- um...nada. - serio -.

\- mira a hookshot - entonces ironhide, jazz tengo que hablar con ustedes, hookshot tu puedes ir a tu habitación.

\- ¿puedo quedarme aquí para practicar lo que he aprendido?. - dice con su rostro neutro -.

\- esta bien, jazz, ironhide sigame. - sale de la sala con ambos bots nombrados -.

\- me pregunto si me dejará quedarme con ironhide. - comienza a repetir los movimientos aprendidos -.

Cuando hook comenzó a repetir los pasos de combate pensaba en que estarían hablando fuera de la sala, el sólo quería quedarse con los autobots ya conocidos, puede que hayan sido sólo días pero ya les tomo cariño, jazz de rebajó a su nivel sólo para divertirse y ironhide confía plenamente en el.

Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos se preguntaba si el podría salir en ese momento para hablar con el prime, la verdad es que le atemorizaba un poco, cuando tomo la decisión y se acercó a la entrada pudo escuchar una oración proveniente del prime, la cual hizo que su chispa diera un pequeño salto.

\- no se quedará en nuestro equipo. - dijo el prime -.

\- entiendo las razones optimus...

\- pero...podríamos darle una oportunidad en nuestro equipo. - dice jazz -.

\- no entiendo por que de repente tienen tantas ganas de unir a un nobato en nuestro equipo - reclama el prime - estará bien en otro de igual manera.

\- pero yo quería entrenarlo. - contra ataca ironhide con respeto -.

\- sabes que nuestro equipo es el más activo, todos tenemos que estar concentrados.

\- entonces quiere decir que sólo soy un estorbo. - piensa hook apenado al escuchar detrás de la compuerta -.

\- de eso estoy consciente optimus, pero el se está esforzando de verdad. - dice ironhide -.

\- ¿cuál es el problema si lo dejó en otro equipo?. - pregunta el prime algo molesto -.

\- es que el quiere estar con nosotros optimus. - responde jazz -.

\- ya veo.

\- el aprende rápido, tiene muchas ganas de ser un autobot y de ser parte de esto... - optimus interrumpe a ironhide -.

\- pero eso tengo que verlo, tengo que ver acciones.

\- ¿por que no entras a hablar con el?.

\- eso es lo primero que iba a hacer pero... - interrumpido -.

\- disculpen pero...optimus ¿hay algún problema en que quiera ser un autobot?. - pregunta al salir de la sala -.

\- no hay problema con eso, sólo es que si estas con nosotros no tendremos tiempo para ti. - responde en un tono más tranquilo -.

\- entiendo... - mira al prime a los ópticos -.

\- dime una cosa, joven soldado, ¿por que quieres estar en nuestro equipo?.

\- por que...el fue quien me trajo aquí. - mira a ironhide -.

\- entonces esto más que algo de que quieres estar en el equipo es algo más...sentimental, si me lo hubieras dicho de esa forma antes esto estaria tomado un rumbo diferente ironhide.

\- no es así como lo dice...más bien...es sólo que... - suspiro - el quería que yo le enseñará.

Jazz al darse cuenta en la situación incómoda en la que estaba ironhide decidió intervenir para dejarlo a solas con el prime.

\- si no les molesta iré con hookshot a entrenar un momento.

\- ve a hookshot - vayan, no hay problema pero hookshot, después hablaré contigo sobre esto en un momento más, ¿entendido?.

\- si señor. - saludo militar -.

\- es con el otro braso. - dice optimus -.

\- ho...entendido señor. - saludo militar -.

\- pequeñas carcajadas - vamos hookshot.

\- voy atrás de ti. - entran nuevamente a la sala -.

\- suspiro - realmente tiene ganas de ser uno de nosotros. - dice ironhide -.

\- pero no entiendo por que tu de un momento a otro quisiste que entrará.

\- quize que fuera un autobot en el momento en que lo encontre en ciudad cristal, en la batalla que hubo.

\- ¿qué hacia el ahí? ¿era uno de los que estaba en los tuneles?.

\- fue uno de los que ayudó a los ciudadanos en los túneles, seaspray lo protegió pero cuando cerraron nuevamente las entradas de los túneles en ciudad cristal el no pudo entrar, se quedo en mitad de la batalla, fue ahí cuando casi me disparan y el fue quien me ayudó.

\- entiendo que haya ayudado en los tuneles, ¿pero te ayudó a ti? Explícame eso.

\- un decepticon iba a dispararme y si no fuera por la advertencia que hookshot medio talves hubiera quedado muy mal herido o incluso me hubiera unido a primus, pero en el momento en que volví a verlo para darle las gracias un disparo le llegó en el pecho, yo tuve que seguir luchando, no pude ayudarlo en ese momento, depues busque a Ratchet, lo trajo y lo reparo.

\- entiendo, solo quieres devolverle el favor al querer que se quede.

\- si pero no es sólo por eso. - aparta la mirada -.

\- ¿que es lo otro que tienes que decirme?. - pregunta observandolo -.

\- el tuvo un accidente en una de las batallas de kaon, perdió sus datos de memoria, no recuerda su pasado, perdió su antigua vida, sea cual haya sido.

\- hubieras partido por esa parte, pensandolo de esa manera el no tuvo la culpa de esa batalla así que nosotros quedamos de responsables por ello, supongo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el es darle una nueva vida aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿estas seguro? Tu mismo dijiste que no tenemos tiempo para el.

\- pues ahora tenemos que tenerlo, nosotros fuimos responsables de su problema, si no podemos solucionarlo hay que ayudarlo en lo que podamos, supongo que con su problema lo que más necesita ahora es en quien apoyarse. - dice volteando la mirada - una familia... - piensa recordando la mirada de hookshot -.

\- si, lo se optimus, me sacaste las palabras.

\- no tengo problemas en que le enseñes, cuando este listo puede salir con nosotros a distintas actividades y misiones con decepticons, también estaré yo para ayudarlo si lo necesita.

\- gracias optimus.

\- gracias a ti ironhide.

\- ¿por que lo dices optimus?.

\- hoy me haz enseñado algo muy valioso.

\- ¿y que seria eso?. - pregunta ironhide confundido -.

\- suspiro - todos merecen oportunidades y si es necesario hay que ayudarlos a encontrarlas. - dice dirigiéndose nuevamente a la sala en donde estaban jazz y hook -.

Cuando optimus entro a la sala seguido por ironhide vieron una escena esperanzadora, hook estaba a punto de hacer un mortal hacia atrás con ayuda de jazz.

\- ¡bien hook! ¡tu sólo corre y apoyas tu pede en mis servos, yo con fuerza te daré suficiente vuelo para dar el mortal! ¡¿estas listo?!. - grita un poco agachado con sus servos a la altura de su abdomen -.

\- ¡no!.

\- ¡entonces corre!.

\- ¡ahí voy!. - comienza a correr y da un pequeño salto apoyando uno de su pedes en los servos de jazz, quien lo levantó haciendo que logre dar el mortal -.

\- ¡si!.

\- da un paso atrás al tocar el suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio - ¡lo hice! ¡lo logre!.

\- ¡lo lograste!. - grita jazz tomando a hook y dándole vueltas -.

\- bien hecho hookshot. - dice el prime después de ver la escena -.

\- o-optimus.

\- vengo a hablar contigo, recuerda que en eso habíamos quedado.

\- ho...si.

\- bien, ven conmigo, hablaremos solos.

\- oye hookshot, vas muy bien, te felicito. - dice ironhide -.

\- me felicitó...¡me felicitó! ¡ha!. - piensa -. 

\- vamos hookshot, sigueme. - camina hacia la salida -.

\- voy atrás de ti optimus... - voltea hacia jazz y ironhide que se quedaron parados observando, jazz le regaló una pequeña sonrisa -.

\- cuando estaban fuera de la sala, optimus cerró la compuerta, devolvió la mirada a hookshot, queria hacerle muchas preguntas.

\- ironhide me contó que perdiste tu memoria.

\- así es, lamentó eso, realmente me gustaría saber quien soy.

\- hookshot, el saber quien eres no se ve en el pasado, eso se ve por quien eres ahora y el quien seras. - responde el prime -.

\- lo se pero...de todas maneras tengo curiosidad.

\- te entiendo, pero ahora estas en nuestro equipo así que te pediré que por favor olvides eso.

\- um...esta bien, pero será algo difícil.

\- creí que yo tenía que decírtelo personalmente, ya podemos volver con tus compañeros.

\- gracias.

\- um...también quería pedirte perdón. - dice el prime mirándolo a los ópticos, acción que hizo a hookshot apartar la mirada -.

\- ¿pe-perdón? ¿a mi?.

\- así es. - responde el prime levantando la mirada de hook con su servo -.

\- ¿pero por que?. - dice intentando no mirarlo a los opticos, su mirada sin expresiones lo ponía nervioso -.

\- creí que no serías capas de estar en nuestro equipo, me equivoqué, estoy seguro de que serás uno de mis mejores soldados.

\- gracias pero...realmente creí que no me dejarías con ironhide.

\- abra muchos que mirarán tu imagen pero no tu historia. - dice el prime con una mirada de disculpa -.

\- eso ya me a quedado muchas veces claro, incluyendo hoy. - dice indiferente -.

\- ¿tu eres muy arrogante verdad? Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no crees que con ese comentario deberías pedir algo?.

\- ¿qué cosa?.

\- perdón.

\- perdonado. - dice entrando nuevamente en la sala de entrenamiento -.

\- entra a la sala de entrenamiento confundido - es un...joven soldado... - piensa -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, lamento lo horrible que está escrito. ;-;


	4. Difícil comienzo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, fatal ortografía :.v

\- entonces ¿que es lo primero que quieres enseñarle? ironhide. - mira a hookshot -.

\- quiero que primero aprenda a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, así después no tendrá problemas en aprender lo demás, estoy seguro de que llegará a nuestra altura. - responde ironhide confiado y con actitud fuerte -.

\- em...¿puedo decir algo?. - pregunta hookshot algo confundido -.

\- claro, sólo habla. - dice jazz observandolo -.

\- pues...¿eso no me va a doler?...¿verdad? Me refiero a que cuando entrene con ironhide...dolió un poco. - agacha la mirada y mira de reojo a ironhide -.

\- risilla - veo que no fuiste muy gentil en el primer entrenamiento - pequeña risa - por sierto ¿cuando fue?.

\- fue ayer y por sierto...fui lo más gentil contigo hookshot. - dice levantando una ceja -.

\- si claro y yo soy un prime. - dice en un balbuceo -.

\- ah... - risilla.

\- mira a jazz - ¿qué dijiste hookshot?. - pregunta serio -.

\- que-eres-muy-gentil... - dice entre dientes -.

\- así me gusta, bien, vamos de inmediato, quiero que aprendas lo más pronto posible. - mira a jazz -.

\- ¿y en donde comenzaremos?. - pregunta jazz -.

\- creo que lo aremos con los demas. - responde ironhide -.

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿con otros bots?! ¡ni de broma!. - grita exaltado -.

\- ¡cuidado con tu volumen hookshot! ¿y por que no quieres estafar con otros bots?. - primero alza un poco la voz pero después se calma -.

\- si...¿por que? No te aran nada, son amigos. - dice jazz confundido -.

\- por que yo soy un completo nobato, se burlaran, prefiero aprender primero. - dice desanimado -.

\- esta bien hookshot, te enseñaremos primero, te diré de inmediato que esto no será fácil, además ya sabes lo que tenemos que mejorar. - dice ironhide mirando a hookshot -.

\- ¿a si? Y que es lo que tiene que mejorar, olvidaba que ya entrenaste con el para estudiarlo.   
\- es bastante bueno esquibando, pero no tiene idea de como atacar, al menos cuando esta bajo presión no. - se cruza de brazos -.

\- ¿qué es eso de..."Cuando esta bajo presión"?. - pregunta jazz -.

\- en la batalla de ciudad cristal se defendió contra un gran decepticon, le enterró una bara metálica en el optico, me pregunto ¿cómo logró llegar asta ese óptico? era muy alto. - mira a hookshot alzando una ceja -.

\- pero...fue por que iba a matarme... - responde algo desanimado miéntras mira fijamente el suelo -.

\- exacto, ves que aún que no sabías pelear lograste defenderte, se que contigo es un caso especial, serás un gran guerrero hookshot. - dice regalandole una sonrisa de reojo -.

\- su chispa da un golpe fuerte - ironhide realmente cree en mi, se que Ratchet me dijo que era muy frío, pero el me sonríe aún que trate ser totalmente indiferente, no quiero separarme de el, no me dejes ironhide. - piensa -.

Jazz al ver y escuchar la forma en que ironhide dijo esas palabra se quedo pensando, ironhide no era de ese comportamiento.

\- ironhide cree en este mech, realmente el se quiere hacer cargo de el, pues me gustaría decirte amigo y compañero...que puedes contar conmigo. - piensa con una sonrisa -.

\- em...¿jazz?. - dice hookshot observandolo -.

\- ¿he? ¿Si?. - dice despistado al ser sacado de sus pensamiento -.

\- poker face - jazz te quedaste pegado pensando. - dice ironhide observandolo -.

\- risilla - ¿en quien pensabas? ¿he?... - dice hookshot divertido -.

\- en alguien...Y a ti no te importa ¿he?. - responde divertido -

\- creo que es mejor comenzar ahora mismo. - dice ironhide serio -.

\- espera ironhide, ¿qué tal si le preguntamos que es lo que le gusta hacer? Así vemos cual es su fuerte o en donde podría ser especialista dentro de nuestro equipo.

\- um...tal vez...hookshot ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?.

\- pues...me gusta buscar cosas, aprender pero observando, me gusta explorar.

\- ¡wo! Un scout, serias el único autobot explorador. - dice jazz entuciasmado -.

\- pensativo - tal vez... - dice ironhide -.

\- bueno, como estuve tanto tiempo sólo aprendí cosas muy interesantes que me ayudaron a sobrevivir, no me refiero a cosas de tácticas de combate, me refiero cosas de nuestro planeta, algunas científicas, de otros organismos que se encuentran aquí, en un momento sentí a primus.

\- ¿ha primus? ¿de verdad?. - pregunta ironhide extrañado -.

\- pues, fue lo que me inspiró a seguir, hubo un momento en donde sólo quería parar de caminar y quedarme a morir en el mismo lugar, no lo escuché, pero se que me dijo que tenía que continuar, sentí que había un futuro especial preparado para mi, que lo que yo más quize en ese momento lo encontraría si continuaba. - dice pensativo -.

Los tres bots se quedaron en silencio después de que hookshot hablará, eso sonaba algo increíble o loco de alguna manera, pero hookshot estaba seguro de lo que decía, el sabía que por la forma en como le hablan los cuatro autobots que ya ha conocido, que demuestran preocupación por el y que pueden dedicarle tiempo.

\- tu no tienes que continuar para buscar eso, tu ya lo encontraste. - dice ironhide mirándolo a los ópticos con una mirada sería -.

\- estarás bien con nosotros amigo. - piensa jazz y sonríe a las palabras de ironhide -.

Hookshot no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a los ópticos de ironhide, realmente quiere formar parte de los autobots ahora, quiere ser parte de la familia, el no dijo nada más que sólo quedar con rostro de impacto, ante las palabras de ironhide su chispa dio otro golpe fuerte.

\- vamos a entrenar, ya es tiempo de que aprendas y te conviertas en autobot, Ratchet te está haciendo tu insignia de autobot, pero primero iremos por nuestro energon, lo necesitas hookshot. - dice ironhide Saliendo de la habitación, seguido por hookshot y jazz -.

\- oye jazz... - dice en voz baja y le tira un poco el brazo para que le preste atención -.

\- ¿he? ¿qué sucede hookshot?. - se agacha a su altura para escucharlo ya que se dio cuenta que lo que quería decir era algo entre ellos dos -.

\- em...sabes si los demas bots han dicho algo sobre mi. - pregunta algo contenido -.

\- risilla - pues verás, muchos se preguntaban quien eras, el por que estabas con ironhide, pero más que eso no.

\- ¿q-qué pasa si le dicen a optimus prime?. - pregunta algo asustado -.

\- se queda paralizado - Ho...espérame aquí - se adelanta asta quedar a par con ironhide - oye ironhide...sabes que estaba hablando con hookshot y...me pregunto que es lo que pasaría si los demas bots le dicen a optimus que tienes a un joven recluta bajo tus órdenes.

\- para de caminar en seco - chatarra...no había pensado en eso...

\- ¿q-que sucede?. - pregunta hookshot al ver que pararon de caminar -.

\- n-nada malo hookshot, sólo vamos a entrenar. - dice pensativo ironhide -.

\- esperomos que no se les ocurra pregúntarle a optimus. - dice jazz mirando a su alrededor -.

\- suspiro - eso espero, de todas formas se tiene que enterar, pero no ahora. - responde ironhide -.

\- um...¿hablan de optimus prime?. - pregunta hookshot -.

\- s-si pero no te preocupes amigo. - dice jazz dulcemente -.

\- además es obvio que tengo que presentarte ante el.

\- pero ¿qué es lo que va a hacerme cuando lo conozca?. -pregunta dudoso -.

\- n-nada malo hookshot. - dice ironhide en suspiro y cierra sus opticos un momento -.

\- el es un gran líder hookshot, no debes temerle, te querrá al igual que todos nosotros, es un ejemplo a seguir. - agrega jazz -.

\- si pero...¿me dejará con ustedes?. - pregunta algo triste por lo que ironhide lo miro de reojo -.

\- eso es lo que quiero hookshot, pero puede que las cosas cambien, así que no quiero reclamos ni nada. - mira a hookshot -.

\- pero ironhide, yo no quiero estar con nadie más, no serán como ustedes. - dice en un balbuseo -.

\- es tan...frágil e inocente. - piensa jazz observandolo -.

\- ¿y que? Talves incluso optimus te dejé con un bot menos indiferente y pesado que yo. - dice ironhide -.

\- yo no quiero un bot menos indiferente o pesado. - dice en un balbuseo y susurro -.

\- te escuche. - reclama ironhide - ¿por que no quieres separarse de nosotros?.

\- por que tu fuiste quien me trajo a la base. - dice en susurro y mirando a otro lugar -.

\- suspiro - lo se pero are lo posible para que te quedes.

\- si quieres yo habló con el prime, puedo comentarle el tema y... - dice jazz pero es interrumpido por ironhide -.

\- no jazz, yo quiero ser el que hable principalmente con el.

Hookshot ya no quería hablar más del tema, tal parecía que el prime daría problemas por el, eso lo hace sentir estúpido.

\- vamos a entrenar. - dice hookshot en tono apagado -.

\- esta bien. - continúa su camino junto a los demas -.

Los tres bots llegaron en silencio a la misma habitación en donde ironhide había entrenado a hookshot, jazz estaba muy interesado en el joven y nuevo autobot, ya quería ver a que nivel estaba.

\- entonces hookshot yo comienzo a luchar contigo ahora, ironhide, me dejarías comenzar.

\- claro que si, comiencen.

\- vamos a ver que tal. - comienza a dar golpes con sus puños, los cuales hookshot esquiba - eres...bastante bueno...esquibando - sonríe - pero ataca.

\- ha-ham... - intenta dar golpes con sus puños pero eran fácilmente esquibados -.

\- espera, paremos un momento - para de moverse - lo haces mal, tienes que darlos derecha mente hacia adelante mientras que  
con el otro cumbres tu rostro. - hace el movimiento -.

\- esta bien - repite el movimiento de jazz - ¿así?.

\- perfecto - sonrie - comenzamos otra vez.

\- bien. - sonríe -.

\- da golpes con sus puños los cuales siguen siendo esquibados por hookshot - vamos hook, pon a prueba lo que te enseñe.

\- bien... - dice en un susurro y con una sonrisa - esquiba golpes y cuando jazz esta despistado le da uno en el rostro -.

\- retrocede un poco - am...Bien hecho hook, estuvo...doloroso, me pillaste desconcentrado. - se lleva el servo al lugar del golpe con una pequeña sonrisa -.

Ironhide se quedo sin palabras ante la defensa de hookshot, fue un golpe directo a noquear, la razón por la que jazz no lo quedo fue por que pudo retroceder un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

\- bien hecho hookshot. - dice ironhide y se queda en silencio observandolo -.

\- ¡vamos de nuevo hook! ¡vamos muy bien!... a si, otra cosa, también puedes bloquear golpes con los antebrazos, así... - le muestra como -.

\- ho...entiendo.

\- bien, después de que saques esto comenzaremos con las patadas. - dice poniéndose en guardia -.

\- entendido. - sonrisa y se pone en guardia -.

\- comienza a dar golpes con los puños, hookshot los para con sus antebrazos - aprendes...ra- rápido.

\- gra-gracias... - dice concentrado - ¡tsk!...ha-haa... - comienza a dar golpes mientras le quita espacio a jazz -.

\- realmente está en forma, no le cuesta tanto aprender, tiene actitud y ganas, eso me gusta. - piensa ironhide -.

\- vas muy bien hookshot, realmente estás consiguiendolo. - agrega jazz entuciasmado -.

A jazz le encantaba enseñarle a hookshot, antes no lo había hecho con nadie más, no empezando desde cero, realmente estaba entuciasmado de ver cono evoluciona su conocimieto en batalla.

\- frena tres golpes de hookshot con sus antebrazos y esquiba uno que le venía al rostro - perfecto, ya lo tienes. - sonríe de lado -.

\- realmente lo logró, excelente amigo - piensa ironhide -.

\- bien, comenzaremos a entrenar con nuestros pedes ¿qué tanto puedes estirarte?.

\- em...la verdad no lo se.

\- intenta abrirte de piernas.

\- entendido... - se abre lentamente asta faltarle solo un poco - ¡ah! N-no puedo más... - dice aguantando la molestia y dolor - ¡mis engranajes no dan más! - se va de espaldas - lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a estirarme -.

\- tranquilo, es más de lo que yo creí, cuando lo intenté por primera ves apenas llegue a la mitad de lo que tu puedes, con el tiempo tus engranajes darán más flexibilidad. - dice jazz impresionado -.

\- gracias jazz.

\- realmente tiene cualidades de un guerrero, sólo tiene que trabajarlas, fue una buena idea traerlo a la base. - piensa ironhide -.

\- por lo que vi si estas en condiciones de dar patadas altas, perfecto, intenta esto. - levanta estiradamente su pierna a la altura de su cadera con suficiente fuerza como para derribar a alguien del tamaño como hookshot -.

\- hace el mismo movimiento de jazz - ham... - se va un poco de lado al volver a su lugar -.

\- bien, al dar una patada no tienes que estar tenso ni apretar tu cuerpo, te quitará equilibrio, puedes abrir tus brazos al hacerlo, eso te dará mucho equilibrio, inténtalo.

\- lo hace de la forma en que jazz mencionó - ¿qué tal?.

\- azlo con un poco más de fuerza.

\- bien... - hace la patada - ha...¿cómo estuvo esta?.

\- bastante...dolorosa para quien la resiva he... - pequeña risa -.

\- gracias. - sonríe -.

\- otra cosas que tienes que tener en tus datos es concentración y sentir que es lo que va hacer tu oponente.

\- ¿sentir?.

\- asiente - pues...cada pequeño movimiento que haga tu oponente tienes que hacerte una idea de lo que va hacer, así podrás bloquear o contra atacarlo, tienes que tener anticipación.

\- entiendo.

\- así que aremos un pequeño ejercicio, ironhide cubrele los ópticos.

\- bien. - se acerca a hookshot - vas muy bien hookshot, me sorprendes, sigue así. - le cubre los ópticos -.

\- am...gracias ironhide pero...¿por que me cubre los ópticos?.

\- por que tendrás que parar mis golpes sin ver.

\- ¡¿kah?! ¿ósea como?.

\- lo que dije, no lo veas, sientelo.

\- b-bien pero... - recive un golpe - ¡¿pero que?!...

\- que lo sientas. - reclama ironhide -.

\- vamos hook, tienes que hacerlo.

\- pero...¡no veo nada!.

\- usa tus sentidos, menos la visión. (:v)

\- ¡ash! ¡esta bien! - sube una pierna y se cubre con sus dos brasos, algo a así como haciéndose volita - ¡gñññhaa!.

\- ¿que haces?. - pregunta jazz casi riendo -.

\- me cubro de tus futuros golpes. - dice aún en esa posición -.

\- pues no sirve así, ponte derecho, te dije que pares los golpes con los movimientos que te enseñe.

\- gruñido - esta bien... - se pone derecho -.

\- aquí vamos. - ríe -.

\- le llegan varios golpes pero para uno - ¡ho! ¡pare uno!.

\- le da otro - concentrate.

\- se soba - ya...

\- le da golpes pero sólo tres son parados - mira...mejoraste un dos porciento. - rie -.

\- se enfada - ... - empieza a escuchar detenidamente los movimie tos de jazz, se hace una imagen en su mente, interpretando los sonidos asta parar casi todos los golpes -.

\- wow...am...lo volviste a hacer hook, me sorprendes, eres genial.

\- gracias jazz, en serio gracias. - sonríe mirando el suelo -.

\- estábamos en las patadas, también puedes darlas de lado, observa. - da una patada de lado un tanto alta -.

\- a ver - hace lo de jazz pero pierde el equilibrio y casi cae - chatarra...

\- risa - tranquilo, para mantener el equilibrio en una patada de lado tienes que abrir uno de tus brasos, si vas a dar una patada con tu pede izquierdo, abres tu brazo derecho y si das una patada con el pede derecho abres tu braso izquierdo.

\- lo intentaré - da la patada abriendo su brazo - estuvo mejor, creo.

\- si estuvo mejor, pero te falta perfeccionar todo lo que te e enseñado, eso será con el tiempo, lo puedes incluso hacer sólo, pero recuerda que también estoy yo para ayudarte. - sonrisa -.

\- voltea a hookshot para mirarlo a los opticos - y yo también hookshot, yo fui el que te traje para eso. - mirándolo a los ópticos -.

\- lo se ironhide y siempre te daré las gracias al igual que jazz, muchas gracias jazz.

\- de nada hook, me gusta ayudarte, eres y serás un gran compañero y amigo.

\- asiente con una sonrisa - daré lo mejor de mi.

\- ya lo estás haciendo. - dice ironhide -.

\- ironhide tiene razón, de eso me doy cuenta amigo, además aún no terminamos las patadas, te enseñaré lo siguiente.

\- bien.

\- esto es un barrido. - se agacha con una pierna estirada y dando una vuelta casi derriba a hook -.

\- logra equilibradas dando un paso adelante antes de caer por el barrido de jazz - ¡ha!.

\- viste como fue, apoyas tu servo en el suelo para no caerte en la vuelta, pero no te agarres, sólo rosalo con tus dígitos, lo difícil será dar la vuelta.

\- quiero intentarlo. - al hacerlo no logró dar la vuelta completamente y perdió el equilibrio -.

\- hook para lograr votar a tu oponente tienes que hacerlo con fuerza, por eso perdiste el equilibrio, inténtalo otra vez.

\- entiendo - esta vez lo hizo con maz fuerza por lo cual lo logró una vez más - ¿qué tal?.

\- mucho mejor, bastante bien hook, estaba pensando y me di cuenta de que por tu estatura deberás aprender lo más pronto posible a abrirte de piernas.

\- ¿por que lo dices?. - pregunta exhausto -.

\- por que las patadas generalmente van dirigidas al rostro, tu eres bastante pequeño así que para dar una directa al rostro deberás estirarte bastante, con entrenamiento podrás -.

\- estoy seguro de que podré pronto.

\- yo también hookshot - dice ironhide - hace otra vez el barrido, ahora con el otro pede.

\- si - lo hace lo más correcto posible - me sal más fácil con el izquierdo.

\- eso depende de cada bot y sus cualidades, hazlo otra vez. - ordena ironhide -.

Así pasaron los tres bots un largo rato, hookshot avanzaba rápido, sólo le faltaba practica, demostraba ser todo un autobot, volvió a hacer cada movimieto enseñado una y otra vez, la idea era perfecionar lo aprendido, pero de todas formas lo que aprendió fue lo más básico.

En un momento a ironhide se le vino algo a la mente, algo que tenía que haber hecho antes de entrenar así que decidió comentarlo.

\- oigan, no fuimos por el energon.

\- am...ñe no importa, vamos después. - dice jazz -.

\- pasan días y algunos siguen igual. - dise hook en susurro -.

\- ¿qué dijiste hookshot?. - pregunta ironhide al sospechar -.

\- que vamos después...

\- bien pero antes combate conmigo. - dice ironhide serio -.

\- am...Bien pero...no te pases.

\- ¡¿qué?!.

\- intenta contener la risa - tranquilo, ahora sabes defenderte, mejor que antes.

\- lo se jazz pero...olvidenlo.

\- ponte en guardia. - ordena ironhide -.

\- bien...

\- se va en contra de hookshot lanzadole golpes directo al rostro - vamos ¡pon a prueba lo que aprendiste conmigo!.

\- esquiba y para golpes pero de igual manera recive otros - eso...intento ironhide. - ataca pero todos sus golpes son esquibados y parados -.

\- ¡más rápido!.

\- eso hago...pero eres muy rápido para mi, ya me estoy cansando. - dice intentando golpear a ironhide -.

\- oye ironhide. - llama jazz -.

\- voltea a jazz - ¿qué?. - recibe un golpe de parte de hookshot - ... - voltea hacia hookshot lentamente con su rostro algo neutro -.

\- ve que ironhide voltea lentamente - me va a matar... - dice nervioso -.  **(Me imaginé a ironhide voltendo su cara lentamente con rostro serio y Me dio algo de temor 7u7 si Me pasara me daría miedo xD)**

\- um...me golpeaste, en el rostro, cuando no prestaba atención...

\- i-ironhide...sólo quería decirte que Ratchet me habló por comunicador para que fueras con hookshot, el tuyo no funciona.

\- ha...iremos en un momento, hookshot, eso me dolió, me dolió bastante. - se acerca lentamente a hookshot -.

\- he-e...lo siento, lo siento en serio...¡perdón!. - grita nervioso al ver que ironhide se acerca muy inbasivo -.

Jazz por otro lado mira la escena divertido, no sabe si intervenir o quedarse callado, sabe que ironhide no será capas de matarlo pero si darle un castigo una tanto ¿doloroso?.

\- toma a hookshot de los hombros y con fuerza lo obliga a agacharse - ¡tsk!.

\- ¡wua! ¡ha!. - grita al estar totalmente abierto de piernas -.

\- ¡ironhide! ¡no seas así! ¡dolor!. - grita jazz intentando no reírse, en realidad no sabía si reír o ayudarlo -.

\- ¡es mejor que aprenda ahora! ¡nos ahorramos tiempo!. - responde ironhide -.

\- hook se queda tieso - ...

\- ¡hook! ¡di algo! . - ordena jazz -.

\- ¡ha-...halgo! ¡Haaa!. - se queja por el dolor -.

\- (:v) jeje... - risa pequeña -.

\- no te rías jazz y hookshot es suficiente. - lo levanta -.

\- hau... (:'v) duele. - se queja mientras tiene sus pedes juntos -.

\- iré a traer energon y de paso veré que quiere Ratchet, jazz sigue con el entrenamiento.

\- dudo que pueda seguir... - dice viendo que a hookshot le recorre una lágrima - tranquilo, después no dolerá.

\- ash...me voy con Ratchet. - se dirige a la salida -.

\- bien hook, luchemos. - mirada divertida -.

\- agitado - bi-bien... aquí voy - se dirige lentamente hacia jazz - ten es-esto... - le da golpes totalmente sin fuerza - ha... - cae al piso -.

\- oye...quedaste totalmente adolorido despues de lo que hizo ironhide ¿he?. - pregunta divertido al ver que hook le da pequeños golpes totalmente agotados y sin fuerza con sus puños a su pede -.

\- chhh...estoy golpeandote... - dice en balbuseo -.

\- ¿quieres luchar? Pues bien... - se lanza arriba de hook enterrandole sus digitos -.

\- ¡noh!... - le muerde el servo - ¡ha!... - lo empuja a un lado -.

\- auch - se queja mientras ríe - que haces hook. - pregunta riendo cuando hook se le lanza ensima -.

\- te...golpeo. - dice adolorido dando pequeños puños que apenas se sienten -.

\- a carcajadas - el mejor combate. - se pone arriba de el inmovilizandolo -.

Cuando ironhide salió de la sala en donde estaban entrenando se encontró con el prime cara a cara, el prime lo vio un tanto raro.

\- ironhide ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?. - pregunta serio -.

\- he... - mira la entrada de la sala en donde están hook y jazz - am... - suspiro - si optimus, lamentó no habértelo dicho antes, pido disculpas.

\- asiente - ¿no pensaste en que talves era un decepticon? y tu lo trajiste a la base. - dice serio -.

\- no lo creo, de alguna firma me salvó la vida, ash...velo tu mismo. - se aparta dándole el paso a optimus -.

\- eso quiero.

\- oye ¿cómo te enteraste?. - pregunta ironhide desanimado -.

\- voltea a ironhide - muchos lo están comentando y llegó a mi.

\- ya veo. - aparta la mirada -.

\- suspiro - ironhide... -camina hacia el - la razon por la que hago esto es por que temo por ustedes - le pone su servo en el hombro - Sr e lo necesario para que el esté cómodo y bien. - sonríe -.

\- el problema es que el...

-¿el?...

\- suspiro - olvidalo optimus.

\- vamos, acompañame a verlo - sonríe - sabes que no me gusta ver a mi amigo así.

\- risilla - claro que lo se, me lo haz demostrado siempre. - avanza con optimus -.

\- bien, sólo espero que sea un buen autobot, es tiempo de conocerlo. - dice cuando esta casi en la entrada -.

Al entrar ambos bots a la sala de entrenamiento optimus pensó que se encontraría con un gran guerrero, alguien grande y fuerte, eso lo pensó ya que en su equipo hay bots con grandes habilidades y que ironhide lo trajo por la misma razón.

Talves optimus no escucho todo lo que decían los demas autobots, faltó la parte de "es un nobato" bueno, eso era lo que el prime pensaba, pero no todo es así.

Cuando entró a la sala en vez de ver un bot fuerte y habilidoso sólo vio a jazz y un pequeño bot amarillo retorciendose en el suelo, nisiquiera estaban luchando, sólo estaban...¿jugando? Ambos bots rodaban en el suelo, cuando vio a jazz, su futuro sucesor en el suelo, aún retorciendose y haciendo movimientos raros no supo que decir.

\- (:v) ¿qué es esto?. - pregunta el prime viendo la escena -.

\- lo mis-mo me pre-gun-to. - dice al verlos también -.

Ironhide esperaba que optimus los viera entrenar, de esa manera se daría cuenta de que el nuevo recluta es aguerrido, pero sólo se dio cuenta de que el recluta es un indisiplimado, inmaduro, talves un estorbo y lo peor es que es contagioso, su soldado jazz cayó en el juego.

\- se aclara la garganta - ejem ejem...

\- se lleva un servo al rostro - hookshot, jazz. - cara de enfado total -.

\- voltea y ve al prime - (o_O) ¡o-optimus! - se levanta - a sus or-órdenes...

\- (o.o) ¿el es optimus prime? - piensa hookshot al levantarse junto a jazz - es...enorme. - piensa -.

\- mira al pequeño autobot amarillo - tu eres hookshot ¿verdad?.

\- s-si y...usted debe ser optimus prime... - intentando sonar lo mas natural posible -.

\- así es, dime por que estas aquí.

\- mira a ironhide - ...

\- asiente - ...

\- suspiro - por que quiero ser un soldado de la élite. - dice seguro ocultando los nervios -.

\- ya veo. - sin dejar de observarlo con mirada sería -.

\- ¡no deja de mirarme! ¡me está mirando! ¡wua! . - piensa totalmente nervioso -.

\- ¿y que era lo que estaban haciendo cuando entre? Ambos en el suelo rodando. 

\- piensa un poco - era un...pequeño ¿receso...?. - dice de una forma casi preguntando mirando a jazz -.

\- pequeña carcajada - ...

\- voltea hacia jazz - ¿qué sucede jazz?. - pregunta el prime al escucharlo -.

\- um...nada. - serio -.

\- mira a hookshot - entonces ironhide, jazz tengo que hablar con ustedes, hookshot tu puedes ir a tu habitación.

\- ¿puedo quedarme aquí para practicar lo que he aprendido?. - dice con su rostro neutro -.

\- esta bien, jazz, ironhide sigame. - sale de la sala con ambos bots nombrados -.

\- me pregunto si me dejará quedarme con ironhide. - comienza a repetir los movimientos aprendidos -.

Cuando hook comenzó a repetir los pasos de combate pensaba en que estarían hablando fuera de la sala, el sólo quería quedarse con los autobots ya conocidos, puede que hayan sido sólo días pero ya les tomo cariño, jazz de rebajó a su nivel sólo para divertirse y ironhide confía plenamente en el.

Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos se preguntaba si el podría salir en ese momento para hablar con el prime, la verdad es que le atemorizaba un poco, cuando tomo la decisión y se acercó a la entrada pudo escuchar una oración proveniente del prime, la cual hizo que su chispa diera un pequeño salto.

\- no se quedará en nuestro equipo. - dijo el prime -.

\- entiendo las razones optimus...

\- pero...podríamos darle una oportunidad en nuestro equipo. - dice jazz -.

\- no entiendo por que de repente tienen tantas ganas de unir a un nobato en nuestro equipo - reclama el prime - estará bien en otro de igual manera.

\- pero yo quería entrenarlo. - contra ataca ironhide con respeto -.

\- sabes que nuestro equipo es el más activo, todos tenemos que estar concentrados.

\- entonces quiere decir que sólo soy un estorbo. - piensa hook apenado al escuchar detrás de la compuerta -.

\- de eso estoy consciente optimus, pero el se está esforzando de verdad. - dice ironhide -.

\- ¿cuál es el problema si lo dejó en otro equipo?. - pregunta el prime algo molesto -.

\- es que el quiere estar con nosotros optimus. - responde jazz -.

\- ya veo.

\- el aprende rápido, tiene muchas ganas de ser un autobot y de ser parte de esto... - optimus interrumpe a ironhide -.

\- pero eso tengo que verlo, tengo que ver acciones.

\- ¿por que no entras a hablar con el?.

\- eso es lo primero que iba a hacer pero... - interrumpido -.

\- disculpen pero...optimus ¿hay algún problema en que quiera ser un autobot?. - pregunta al salir de la sala -.

\- no hay problema con eso, sólo es que si estas con nosotros no tendremos tiempo para ti. - responde en un tono más tranquilo -.

\- entiendo... - mira al prime a los ópticos -.

\- dime una cosa, joven soldado, ¿por que quieres estar en nuestro equipo?.

\- por que...el fue quien me trajo aquí. - mira a ironhide -.

\- entonces esto más que algo de que quieres estar en el equipo es algo más...sentimental, si me lo hubieras dicho de esa forma antes esto estaria tomado un rumbo diferente ironhide.

\- no es así como lo dice...más bien...es sólo que... - suspiro - el quería que yo le enseñará.

Jazz al darse cuenta en la situación incómoda en la que estaba ironhide decidió intervenir para dejarlo a solas con el prime.

\- si no les molesta iré con hookshot a entrenar un momento.

\- ve a hookshot - vayan, no hay problema pero hookshot, después hablaré contigo sobre esto en un momento más, ¿entendido?.

\- si señor. - saludo militar -.

\- es con el otro braso. - dice optimus -.

\- ho...entendido señor. - saludo militar -.

\- pequeñas carcajadas - vamos hookshot.

\- voy atrás de ti. - entran nuevamente a la sala -.

\- suspiro - realmente tiene ganas de ser uno de nosotros. - dice ironhide -.

\- pero no entiendo por que tu de un momento a otro quisiste que entrará.

\- quize que fuera un autobot en el momento en que lo encontre en ciudad cristal, en la batalla que hubo.

\- ¿qué hacia el ahí? ¿era uno de los que estaba en los tuneles?.

\- fue uno de los que ayudó a los ciudadanos en los túneles, seaspray lo protegió pero cuando cerraron nuevamente las entradas de los túneles en ciudad cristal el no pudo entrar, se quedo en mitad de la batalla, fue ahí cuando casi me disparan y el fue quien me ayudó.

\- entiendo que haya ayudado en los tuneles, ¿pero te ayudó a ti? Explícame eso.

\- un decepticon iba a dispararme y si no fuera por la advertencia que hookshot medio talves hubiera quedado muy mal herido o incluso me hubiera unido a primus, pero en el momento en que volví a verlo para darle las gracias un disparo le llegó en el pecho, yo tuve que seguir luchando, no pude ayudarlo en ese momento, depues busque a Ratchet, lo trajo y lo reparo.

\- entiendo, solo quieres devolverle el favor al querer que se quede.

\- si pero no es sólo por eso. - aparta la mirada -.

\- ¿que es lo otro que tienes que decirme?. - pregunta observandolo -.

\- el tuvo un accidente en una de las batallas de kaon, perdió sus datos de memoria, no recuerda su pasado, perdió su antigua vida, sea cual haya sido.

\- hubieras partido por esa parte, pensandolo de esa manera el no tuvo la culpa de esa batalla así que nosotros quedamos de responsables por ello, supongo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el es darle una nueva vida aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿estas seguro? Tu mismo dijiste que no tenemos tiempo para el.

\- pues ahora tenemos que tenerlo, nosotros fuimos responsables de su problema, si no podemos solucionarlo hay que ayudarlo en lo que podamos, supongo que con su problema lo que más necesita ahora es en quien apoyarse. - dice volteando la mirada - una familia... - piensa recordando la mirada de hookshot -.

\- si, lo se optimus, me sacaste las palabras.

\- no tengo problemas en que le enseñes, cuando este listo puede salir con nosotros a distintas actividades y misiones con decepticons, también estaré yo para ayudarlo si lo necesita.

\- gracias optimus.

\- gracias a ti ironhide.

\- ¿por que lo dices optimus?.

\- hoy me haz enseñado algo muy valioso.

\- ¿y que seria eso?. - pregunta ironhide confundido -.

\- suspiro - todos merecen oportunidades y si es necesario hay que ayudarlos a encontrarlas. - dice dirigiéndose nuevamente a la sala en donde estaban jazz y hook -.

Cuando optimus entro a la sala seguido por ironhide vieron una escena esperanzadora, hook estaba a punto de hacer un mortal hacia atrás con ayuda de jazz.

\- ¡bien hook! ¡tu sólo corre y apoyas tu pede en mis servos, yo con fuerza te daré suficiente vuelo para dar el mortal! ¡¿estas listo?!. - grita un poco agachado con sus servos a la altura de su abdomen -.

\- ¡no!.

\- ¡entonces corre!.

\- ¡ahí voy!. - comienza a correr y da un pequeño salto apoyando uno de su pedes en los servos de jazz, quien lo levantó haciendo que logre dar el mortal -.

\- ¡si!.

\- da un paso atrás al tocar el suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio - ¡lo hice! ¡lo logre!.

\- ¡lo lograste!. - grita jazz tomando a hook y dándole vueltas -.

\- bien hecho hookshot. - dice el prime después de ver la escena -.

\- o-optimus.

\- vengo a hablar contigo, recuerda que en eso habíamos quedado.

\- ho...si.

\- bien, ven conmigo, hablaremos solos.

\- oye hookshot, vas muy bien, te felicito. - dice ironhide -.

\- me felicito...¡me felicito! ¡ha!. - piensa -.  **(Momento fangirl ok no :v)**

\- vamos hookshot, sigueme. - camina hacia la salida -.

\- voy atrás de ti optimus... - voltea hacia jazz y ironhide que se quedaron parados observando, jazz le regaló una pequeña sonrisa -.

\- cuando estaban fuera de la sala, optimus cerró la compuerta, devolvió la mirada a hookshot, queria hacerle muchas preguntas.

\- ironhide me contó que perdiste tu memoria.

\- así es, lamentó eso, realmente me gustaría saber quien soy.

\- hookshot, el saber quien eres no se ve en el pasado, eso se ve por quien eres ahora y el quien seras. - responde el prime -.

\- lo se pero...de todas maneras tengo curiosidad.

\- te entiendo, pero ahora estas en nuestro equipo así que te pediré que por favor olvides eso.

\- um...esta bien, pero será algo difícil.

\- creí que yo tenía que decírtelo personalmente, ya podemos volver con tus compañeros.

\- gracias.

\- um...también quería pedirte perdón. - dice el prime mirándolo a los ópticos, acción que hizo a hookshot apartar la mirada -.

\- ¿pe-perdón? ¿a mi?.

\- así es. - responde el prime levantando la mirada de hook con su servo -.

\- ¿pero por que?. - dice intentando no mirarlo a los opticos, su mirada sin expresiones lo ponía nervioso -.

\- creí que no serías capas de estar en nuestro equipo, me equivoqué, estoy seguro de que serás uno de mis mejores soldados.

\- gracias pero...realmente creí que no me dejarías con ironhide.

\- abra muchos que mirarán tu imagen pero no tu historia. - dice el prime con una mirada de disculpa -.

\- eso ya me a quedado muchas veces claro, incluyendo hoy. - dice indiferente -.

\- ¿tu eres muy arrogante verdad? Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no crees que con ese comentario deberías pedir algo?.

\- ¿qué cosa?.

\- perdón.

\- perdonado. - dice entrando nuevamente en la sala de entrenamiento -.

\- entra a la sala de entrenamiento confundido - es un...joven soldado... - piensa 


	5. Recuerdos para olvidar.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?! -Grita abriendo un poco más de lo normal sus ópticos.

-¡Estoy bien, solo quería ayudar! -Repondio sujetando su brazo.

-¡Estas lastimado! ¡Ocúltate ahora! -Ordena dando algunos disparos.

-¡Dije que no es nada! -Se le cae el brazo.

-¡Retrocede! -Ordena avanzando y pasando por su lado.

Hookshot rápidamente obedeció a la orden de su superior. Recogió su brazo y corrió a refugiarse dentro de un edificio casi al borde de caer.

-Ironhide me va a asesinar -Pensaba al sentir que sus ventiladores internos trabajaban a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Pregunta un bot apuntándole.

-¡Aaah! -Grita al verlo.

-Chh... tranquilo, sólo tienes que ayudarnos con algo pequeño -Ríe un poco.

-¡Nnh, suéltame! -Gritaba el menor, intentando zafarse del agarre que alguien le dio por atrás.

-chh... silencio si quieres mantenerte con vida, por ahora -Dijo el que estaba en el frente.

-Tenemos a dos más -Dice uno de tres que llegaron al lugar; tenían a dos autobots sujetos.

-Perfecto, tenemos que hacer nuestra aparición con los rehenes para distraerlos -Dice apuntandole al menor, mientra que los otros apuntaban a los dos restantes.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? -Pregunta uno de los decepticons.

-No será dificil, su debilidad es la preocupación por los suyos. Mientras se distraigan, los demás atacarán -Suelta con orgullo.

-Vamos entonces. Tú serás mío, amarillo -Dijo en su receptor de audio.

-¡Alejate! -Le da un cabezazo.

-¡Pagarás por eso! -Grita dándole vuelta.

-¡Nhh! -Se queja al sentir el duro suelo en toda su espalda, después de un fuerte golpe en su procesador.

-¡Ya déjalo! -Gritó uno de los autobots rehenes.

-¡Ustedes guarden silencio si no quieren terminar como él! -Gritó el decepticon furioso-. Será mejor que dejes de quejarte, desgraciado -Dice apretando los engranajes del cuello del menor.

-¡Nhh, aahw! -Intentaba quitarse el apretón del decepticon.

-¿Qué tal si antes de llevarlos, jugamos con ellos? -Dijo entre risas.

-No tenemos tiempo, casi nos acaban -Dice uno de ellos, bastante serio.

-Vamos, será algo divertido.

-¡Si vamos a hacer algo para ganar esta batalla es ahora! ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus sucios juegos! -Grita el otro molesto.

-¡Deja de gritarme!

-¡¿Quién rayos es el que manda de ustedes?! -Pregunta el menor.

-Hm... yo.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-No es sierto, yo llevo más tiempo que tú -Reponde uno de los que tenía a un rehén.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Yo tengo más procesador!

-¡¿Así que eso crees?! ¡Si no fuera por mi, ya estarías muerto!

-¡Callense, nos estamos distrayendo! -Dice uno de ellos.

-¡Chatarra, estaba saliendo bien! -Piensa el menor.

-Ustedes son unos verdaderos estúpidos -Dice uno de los rehenes.

-¿Y tú quién te crees? -Pregunta el que lo sujetaba.

-Ustedes hacen un chiste a los decepticons, no demuestran lo temerario y fuerza que se dice que son -Dice el autobot.

-¡Vas a pagar el que hayas dicho esa estupides! -Gritó acercándose con arma.

De los cristales que formaban paredes y ventanales al edificio fueron destruidos por distintas y numerosas balas que entraban. Silverbolt se encontraba manteniéndose en vuelo a la altura de ese piso.

-Mi llamado se auxilio sirvió -Dijo uno de los autobots que estaba de rehén.

Ahora ya estaban libres, el que Silverbolt comenzará a disparar en contra de los decepticons fue una distracción. Ambos autobots comenzaron a atacar a sus contrarios. Hookshot intentó zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible, aquel decepticon no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo. Silverbolt comenzó a disparar al decepticon que no se rendía, las balas se incrustaron a lo largo de su costado derecho, incluyendo procesador. Hookshot logró dar pasos atrás y cubrirse de que ningún disparo le diera a él.

Los otros autobots lograron acabar con sus perseguidores, fue un tanto difícil por el tamaño que estos tenían, pero nada imposible para ellos. Sólo quedaba un decepticon por atacar.

-Ustedes son unos verdaderos estúpidos -Dice disparandole a uno de los motores de Silverbolt, por lo que este perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a bajar.

-¡Silver! -Gritó uno de los autobots.

-Si no se preocuparan tanto por el resto, ubieran podido derrotarnos antes y salvar a su amigo. No morirá, si es que uno de los nuestros logra matarlo en tierra -Suelta con repudio.

-¡Pagarás por eso! -Grita corriendo hasta el decepticon, pero el sonido de un disparo lo hizo girar.

Su compañero había recibido un disparo por detrás; un nuevo decepticon había aparecido.

-¡Stormcrash! -Grita corriendo a darle auxilio.

El amarillo se quedo helado, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación. El rostro del autobot al ver a su compañero caído fue horrible. Pudo sentir parte del dolor que sintió su compañero, era totalmente desastroso ver a un amigo morir.

-Tranquilo, saldremos de ésta -Repetía tomándolo de la base del cuello trasera.

-Tú sólo busca la forma de salir de aquí -Dijo entre que dejaba derramar energon de la boca.

-No saldré sin ti -Dice sujetándole con fuerza.

-Vamos, fue una gran aventura y sensación el ser tu compañero. Ambos sabíamos que en algún momento se vendría el final del camino -Regala una sonrisa.

-¡Hoy no será! -Grita desesperado.

-¿Por qué... hacen eso? -Se preguntaba el menor al ver esos toques y miradas.

Como si fuera una reacción grabada, sacó su cañón y disparó en contra del decepticon más cercano, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo. Corrió y lo uso de escudo en contra de los disparos que el otro decepticon le proporcionaba. Esos disparos terminaron por matarlo, mientras que el amarillo seguía disparando en contra del que quedaba. Un disparo dio en el procesador del decepticon, pero no fue un disparo que salió del cañón del menor. En cuanto el decepticon cayó rendido y muerto, se dejo ver una figura voluminosa y muy grande detrás de él.

-¿O-optimus? -Pregunta observando con dificultad, su óptico derecho estaba funcionando de forma retardada; el golpe que le había dado el decepticon ya muerto lo dejó en mal estado. Su óptico prendida y apagaba.

Observó al autobot que tenía bien sujeto a Stormcrash en el suelo, había comenzado a derramar un poco de lubricante de sus ópticos al ver que su compañero respondía cada vez menos. Se podía ver que su rostro transmitía dolor, angustia y desesperación al sentir que no podía hacer nada por su amigo.

Como oleadas de recuerdo y sensaciones sintió al ver la escena. Cayó al piso de rodillas, tomándose fuertemente el procesador con su servo en buen estado. La imagen de cybertronianos corriendo asustados y desesperados, en los cuales estaba incluido, al momento en que múltiples misiles guiados caían cerca de cada uno. Recordó que muchos misiles dieron en distintos cybertronianos, algunos quedando totalmente apagados y otros intentando levantarse y correr por sus vidas. Sintió otra vez el dolor que había tenido al precensiar la escena aterradora y dolorosa. Una sensación horrible, cómo si su spark se rompiera en mil pedasos, cómo si el motivo de existencia desapareció por completo. Cayó al suelo sintiendo y recordando algo que ahora prefería olvidar, cargado en su conciencia por el precensiar el hecho de tantas muertes en un lugar. Cayó al suelo con lubricantes en sus ópticos por las oleadas de emociones distintas que quebrajaban el equilibrio mental que tenía de alguna forma. Estaba desesperado por dejar de pensar y recordar tantas imágenes desgarradoras.

No se dio cuenta, no tenía idea y tampoco lo sintió, su brazo en buen estado estaba en modo cañón y apuntando a su propio procesador. Pero el prime lo tenia sujeto del brazo, lo observaba sin expresión, pero transmitía una energía extraña. De un movimiento hizo que el cañon apuntara en otra dirección, pero no quitó el fuerte agarre. Estaba con una pierna arrodillado, buscando igualar un poco la altura, de todas formas seguía ganando por mucho.

-Detente -Ordenó el Prime, para luego pararse y soltarlo.

Se dirigió hasta Stormcrash y lo tomó, cargandolo con cuidado.

-Lo llevaré con Ratchet para que vea como repararlo -Dijo al autobot.

-¿Qué paso con la batalla? -Pregunta el autobot levantándose y quitando el lubricante se su rostro.

-Los decepticons se han retirado, por ahora -Dice comenzando a avanzar.

-¿Cómo diste con nosotros? -Pregunta el autobot.

El Prime se queda pensando, todos estaban buscando sobrevivientes y resulta que él llegó al lugar.

-Estábamos auxiliado -Dice caminando.

Hookshot se quedo en el suelo, pensando en lo que había pasado, casi se mata a sí mismo por culpa de sus emociones.

-Hookshot, apresurate -Llamó el Prime.

Se levanta rápidamente, busca su brazo arrancado y adelantó hasta los mayores. Rasguño fuertemente su procesador, dejando marcas visibles al intentar dejar de recordar esa escena.

-Hookshot, basta -Ordena el Prime observandolo.

Hookshot baja la mirada, estaba asustado y con ganas de descargar todo lo negativo que traía con si mismo. Comenzó a pensar en su brazo arrancado, atrayendo más y más el dolor físico. El dolor de tener una extremidad arrancada era horrible, pero distraía de los pensamientos, haciendo enfocar solo en el dolor. Comenzó a sollozar, no era un dolor al que todos lo recibían con seriedad. Comenzó a sollozar también por el dilema en el que estaba metido; seguramente recibiría regaños de todos los autobots del universo. Tal vez más que una ayuda, fue un estorbo. Así se sentía en ese momento.

-Ratchet, Stormcrash esta muy mal herido -Dice el Prime.

-Déjalo aquí, estamos demasiado ocupados. Hay muchos que necesitan reparación, pero te aseguró que recibirá atención. No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer por mis aliados -Dice Ratchet observando al autobot que lo acompañaba.

-¿Ya lo ves? Te dije que te salvaría y volveríamos a trabajar juntos -Dijo regalando una sonrisa.

-Solo espero no salvarte tú trasero otra vez -Dijo Stormcrash.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunta ingenuo.

-A que te salvé el trasero -Responde riendo con dificultad.

El autobot comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido, no tenía que decir.

-El decepticon te iba a disparar a ti. Y bueno, si hacía que el disparo me llegara a mi, pero en la espalda, tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un desgraciado y un.. ! -Grita abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Oye, duele! -Dijo con dificultad.

Ratchet y Optimus miraban divertidos la escena. Fue algo emocional.

-Optimus, los decepticons se alejaron lo suficiente como para estar un poco más tranquilos y hacer que nuestros ventiladores trabajen en calma -Dijo Jazz acercándose.

-¿Pusiste a un equipo vigilando la frontera? -Pregunta el Prime.

-Así es, puse a seis. El equipo de Prowl es el que dirige.

-Buen trabajo, descansa ahora -Ordena el Prime.

-¡¿Dónde está Hookshot?! -Llega Ironhide gritando.

-Está aquí -Dice el Prime al momento de voltear, pero el autobot no estaba ahí.

-Está allá -Dice Jazz.

Hookshot estaba sentado en unos escombros algo alejados de todo el equipo. Movía sus pedes de forma paralela, pero no sincronizados. Miraba el brazo arrancado que tenía en su servo.

-¿Así se me ve mi brazo por atrás? -Dijo bajo, analizando su brazo arrancado.

-Voy a... -Decia algo enfurecido.

-Ironhide, será mejor que hablemos de esto en la base. No es el momento, sin agregar que esta muy lastimado y aún así no se acerca a pedir auxilio. Dejalo así -Ordena el Prime.

-Iré a ver que tal está -Dice Jazz comenzando a caminar hacia él.

-Hola Jazz -Saludó el menor.

-Veo que sobreviviste a tu primera batalla como nuestro compañero, compañero -Dice dándole un golpecito en el Hombro.

-Huhu -Responde sin dejar de mover sus pedes.

-Al parecer los decepticons dieron contigo -Dice observando que tan lastimado estaba.

-Son unos estúpidos -Dice agachando el procesador.

-Claro que si, en eso tienes gran razón -Dice regalando una sonrisa.

-Aah... -Nota una pequeña fuga de energon que Jazz tenía en su brazo-. N-no...

-Tranquilo, sólo es un poco de energon -Dice Jazz al ver la expresión de Horror que el menor tenía mientras se alejaba de a poco-. Escucha, no es nada, Hook.

Hookshot seguía observándolo con terror, siguió alejándose de a poco.

-¿Hook?

Hookshot bajo su mirada hasta el mismo, dándose cuenta de que el tenía energon en toda la parte frontera y costado; energon que había caído de su boca y el otro de su brazo arrancado. Quedó horrorizado y lubricante comenzó a salir de sus ópticos.

-¡¿Hook, qué sucede?! -Pregunta al ver su reacción-. Espera, ¿Le tienes miedo al energon?

Hookshot no respondió, solo se quedo horrorizado y su cuerpo comenzaba a dar pequeños temblores.

-E-espérame, avisaré a Ratchet.

Era como si no prestará atención a las palabras de Jazz, o tal vez simplemente no le salían las palabras. Pero realmente se veía Asustado. Intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado. Apretó su mandíbula, dejando ver sus metálicos dientes, impidiendo que ningún sonido saliera al exterior. Sus ventiladores estaban a máxima potencia, a punto que ocurriera un apagado de emergencia a sus sistemas por culpa de la desesperación.

Ironhide lo vio asustado, no entendía el por qué de esa reacción. Lo tomó del rostro para llamar su atención, pero parecía que no estaba respondiendo. Lo tomó del mentón y lo único que logró fue que abriera un poco sus ópticos, llenos de lubricante.

Hook intentaba suprimir el dolor que sentía, pero mientras más lo intentaba, lágrimas escurrían, sollozos se escapaban, el dolor demostrado en sus ópticos era evidente.

-¿Hook? -Pregunta dulce y más calmado, pero preocupado.

-Ironhide... -Toma el servo de Hide que tomaba su mentón.

-Tranquilo, esto lo solucionaremos. Es obvio que te perdonaremos por esto, no te sientas culpable ni una carga. Hook, de los errores se aprende -Dijo secando algunos lubricantes-. Quiero que me digas si es sierto. ¿Le temes al energon, heridas o simplemente estabas asustado?

En cuanto dijo esto, en menor se incomodó y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Las palabras de Ironhide describían a la perfección lo sucedido aquel día.

-Yo... -Agacha el procesador.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si mejor dejamos la conversación para cuando lleguemos a la base? Por ahora es preferible que descanses tus circuitos y mente -Levanta su mentón.

-Ironhide -Llamó en menor-, quítame el energon, por favor -Pide cerrando sus opticos.

-Si, no hay problema con eso -Dice quitando el energon y haciendo nudos en los cables que lo derramaban. La mayoría lo hacía correr con sus digitos directo al suelo.

Hookshot se quejaba en cada toque, especialmente en los múltiples nudos que este logro hacer. Solo detuvo la fuga en sierras partes.

-Hookshot, ¿Qué te tiene tan asustado e intranquilo? -Pregunta aún intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento.

Hookshot solo bajo el procesador y cerró sus ópticos, pero los abrió inmediatamente. Cada vez que los cerraba, esas imágenes recorrían su mente.

-¿Qué te han hecho? -Pregunta preocupado.

-Nada importante -Reponde en sollozo.

-Cuando lleguemos a la base, tendrás que contarme lo que te sucede, ¿Entendido? -ordena.

Hookshot lo observa a los ópticos para luego darle un abrazo. Ironhide no se lo dio de vuelta, pero dejó que el menor hiciera lo que quisiese.

-Hook, ¿Es esto lo que necesitas? -Pregunta el mayor.

Hookshot solo ocultó más su rostro en las placas frontales de su mayor.

-Esta será una excepción -Dice rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos. Se sentía incómodo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

Hookshot mostró señales de tranquilizarse más, sus ventiladores bajaron la velocidad, sus ópticos dejaron de derramar lubricante, estaba más tranquilo y se dispuso a descansar en esa situación.

-Oye, Hironhide, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ya nos vamos -Dice Jazz acercándose.

-Ya vamos, solo estaba hablando con él -Dice Ironhide.

-Por sierto, el Prime quiere hablar conmigo y contigo al llegar a la base.

-Dile que se espere, primero voy a atender a Hookshot.

-Pues, quiere hablar sobre él, por lo que me dijo. Hookshot, no te inquietes, no es nada malo.

Hookshot suelta a Ironhide, mira a Jazz algo confundido.

-¿Vamos? -Pregunta Ironhide.

Hookshot asiente.

-¿Por qué todos están mirando hacia acá? -Pregunta el menor.

-Ah, todos no, todos no... Ahora si -Dice Jazz.

-Jazz... -Dice Ironhide.

-Oh, sierto... están preocupados por ti, también sorprendidos.

-¿Sorprendidos? -Pregunta el menor.

-Pues... Stormcrash contó lo que sucedió dentro del edificio y están sorprendidos porque sobreviviste a una batalla, aún sin tener experiencia. La verdad es que la mayoría te creía muerto -Dice rascándose el procesador.

-No les hagas caso, Hookshot. No tienen idea de lo que hablan, lo sierto es que tu camino no iba a terminar aquí -Defiende Ironhide.

-Solo espero no molestar a nadie -Dice dando una mirada a todos.

-No lo haces, entiende eso.

-Ya vámonos, muchos necesitan reparaciones lo más rapido posible -Dice Jazz.

-¿Optimus y los demás están muy enfadados? -Pregunta el menor.

-No lo demuestran, solo estaban sorprendidos. Optimus solo escuchaba la historia.

-Tranquilo. ¿Tú te molestaste por lo que Hookshot hizo, Jazz? -Pregunta Ironhide.

-Claro que no, solo fue algo arriesgado. Más bien diría que me asustaste en cuanto oí que el Prime te gritaba -Reponde Jazz.

-No dejaré que el Prime te haga algo, no es que crea que te lastimará, pero si no te sientes cómodo con él, yo me encargaré -Dice Ironhide.

-Sé que solo estabas preocupado por nosotros, ¿Verdad? -Jazz se sienta a su lado.

-Es que se demoraron demasiado, creí que estaban en aprietos -Dijo el menor.

-Eso es algo que tomamos en consideración, eres especial -Dice Jazz.

-Solo quiero que estén a salvo -Dice algo tímido-. Jazz... Tú b-brazo -Dice alejándose con terror.

El brazo de Jazz seguía goteando gotas diminutas de energon.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, en serio -Dijo Jazz.

-No, espera Jazz, creo que tenías razón en lo que dijiste -Ironhide se acerca a Hookshot, intentando hacer que levantará el rostro.

Volvió a bajar el rostro, cerrando sus ópticos y recordando cada detalle de aquel día. Volvió a rasguñar su procesador, intentando que el dolor lo distrayera. Ironhide retiro rápidamente el servo del menor.

-Tranquilo, dime ya lo que te pasa, ahora -Ordena Ironhide perdiendo la paciencia.

Hookshot niega con el procesador, no es que no quisiera, no quería recordar ni ver todo ese sufrimiento.

-¡Ya dime! -Levanta la voz Ironhide.

Hookshto se asusta un poco. Despidió intentar hablar, pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Se desespero, mordió su labio inferior para una distracción.

-Ironhide, lo estás empeorando, lo estás zofocando. Espera al momento indicado -Dice Jazz dando un pequeño cariño en la espalda del menor. Éste, en reacción, posó su procesador en el costado de Jazz.

-Él es el que no quiere decirme. ¿Cómo lo pues do ayudar si no me dice que chatarra le pasa? -Reponde Ironhide enojado.

Hookshot esconde un poco su rostro en el costado de jazz.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez es difícil para el decirlo ahora? Tal vez es algo que realmente le duele y proboca todas estas extrañas reacciones en él -Defiende Jazz.

Ironhide suspira enfadado.

-Cuando lleguemos a la base me dirás todo -Ordena enojado, pero intentando ocultarlo.

Hookshot quedó pensando en el cómo lo haría, ya lo había intentado, pero simplemente desvanecía emocionalmente.

-¿Entendido? -Iregunta Ironhide en un volumen más alto.

Hookshot asiente intranquilo, ahora tenía que pensar en cómo decirlo. Seguramente si ven que lloraría y quedaría en ese estado, el Prime lo vería como alguien débil y no lo dejaría en el equipo. Al menos eso era lo que el pensaba.

Múltiples naves aterrizaron al rededor de los autobots que quedaban. Naves dispuestas a transportar y curar a los que necesitaban ser reparados de alta urgencia.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora -Dijo Jazz.

Ironhide observa a Hookshot con seriedad, por un lado estaba totalmente enojado y enfadado con el menor, pero por otro sólo quería saber y comprender lo que le sucedía. Estaba siertamente enfadado a más no poder por el que haya venido sin supervisión y orden de nadie, a parte de los resultados que sus actos habían provocado. Ahora tendrían que esperar tiempo para seguir con el entrenamiento, cosa que seria algo que al Prime no le gustaria; pensaba Ironhide.

-Vamos ya, iremos en la que atenderán a los que necesitan reparación. Necesitas atención para parar la fuga de energon -Dice Ironhide.

En cuanto Ironhide dijo esto, Hookshot se tenso inmediatamente. No quería ver algo parecido a lo de ese día.

-Hmm... -Murmuró al ver la reacción casi disimulada del menor.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya contigo en una nave diferente. Creo que puede soportar tiempo más para que Ratchet lo arregle. Sólo dale un cubo de energon y listo -Dice Jazz tranquilo.

Ironhide cerró su puño fuertemente, estaba intentando contener la ira que tenía. No era que realmente estuviera enojado como para hacerle una locura al menor, simplemente oída el sentir que no puede hacer nada por él. En momentos como estos son los que se preguntaba el por qué de aceptar estar con él, no porque lo toma como un estorbo de mala forma, molesto porque sentía que no lo hacía bien, un trabajo no realizado. Sólo quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-¡Ironhide, Jazz! ¡Apresurense! -Grita el Prime.

-Ven, Hookshot -Llama Jazz acercándose y ayudándole a bajar, al ver la expreción de Ironhide en contra del menor, no halló mejor opción que ayudar un poco.  
-Ironhide, supongo que tendré que quedarme con unos más con el Prime. Tienes que avisar si te irás con Hookshot, aunque intenta que Optimus no reproche mucho, así te ahorrarás problemas -Advierte Jazz.

-Lo sé, pero es obvio que se molestará -Ironhide se lleva los servos al rostro con desesperación.

-Lo lamento -Dice el menor cada vez perdiendo más la fortaleza.

-No tienes que pedir más disculpas, ya lo hiciste mucho -Dice Jazz.

-Si, mejor para, que cada vez que lo dices me cuestiono el por qué lo hago. Tal vez no lo haga si sigues -Dice Ironhide con pesades.

-Perd... -Agacha en procesador.

Jazz suspira.

-Oye, quiero decirte algo -Llama Jazz-, tú vete que quier decirle algo.

-Jazz...

-Que te vayas.

Ironhide reprocha y suspira con pesades, casi perdiendo total paciencia. Camina acercándose a los demás.

-Escuchame, Hook. Tenle paciencia a Ironhide, casi como él te la tiene a tí. Intenta dar lo mejor, pero se frusta si no comprende o no sabe que hacer. Ayúdalo.

-Lo haré, Jazz.

-Y tranquilo, fuiste valiente al venir por nosotros, eso es algo que tomamos en consideración. No dejaremos, si Primus no lo quiere, que te aparten de nuestro lado, por el costo que sea -Dice Jazz con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Jazz, eso es lo que espero. Sólo estaba asustado por ustedes.

-Tienes que saber que siempre será así, pero prepárate por si en algún momento uno de nosotros se une a la Allspark.

-Lo sé -Dice triste.

-Ve con Ironhide, yo llegaré pronto a la base.

Hookshot asiente y corre hasta quedar a par de Ironhide, ocultandose un poco atrás de él.

-Los que necesiten ayuda médica y sus acompañantes suban y regresen. Los demás nos quedaremos a ayudar en las fronteras -Ordena el Prime.

-Prime, me iré con Hookshot para atenderlo -Dice Ironhide.

Al igual que Ironhide y Hookshot esperaban una respuesta contradictoria, una mirada de mal gusto e incluso un reto.

Optimus asiente.

-Oh, no fue difícil. Que raro... -Piensa Ironhide.

-¡Transformense y avancen! -Grita el Prime.

Muchos se alejaron, otros se quedaron cn ayuda de compañeros para subir a las naves.

Ironhide y Hookshot subieron a una de las naves, no eran de gran tamaño, pero tenían utensilios necesarios para hacer una reparación inmediata y temporal. Hookshot vio directamente a todo a los que estaban heridos, el maldito recuerdo pasan una y otra vez por su procesador. Se alteró y desespero, cosa que Ironhide logró darse cuenta.

-Tranquilo, solo no mires -Dijo haciendo que ocultarla su rostro en su costado.

-Y bien, Deja me ver que tal estas -Dijo un bot que se acercó.

-No creo que se algo que se pueda reparar ahora -Dijo Ironhide.

-Hmm... esto requiere reparaciones largas y con instrumentos que no tenemos aquí, sin nombrar las piezas que necesitaremos para reemplazar -Dijo el bot.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a ayudar a quienes necesitan más, yo sé que puedo aguantar más -Dijo ocultándose en Ironhide.

-Ese es un acto que se te devolverá. Cuando lleguemos a nuestra base principal recibirás atención especial, por ahora te daré un cubo de energon para que llenes lo mucho que te falta de energía -Le da uno lleno a la mitad-. Lamentamos la cantidad, pero no es suficientes, muchos necesitan cantidades grandes.

-No te preocupes, el médico de nuestro equipo se encargará de él. Que ahora se tome eso y estará bien -Dice Ironhide.

Hookshot se quedo mirando el energon, aunque no fuera de un forma brutal del por qué lo tenía, no pudo evitar que imágenes le pasarán por el procesador. Ironhide decidió intervenir y h obligo con sus propios servos a darle el energon. Simplemente tomó el cubo y comenzó a dejarlo caer en la boca del menor. Hookshot comenzó a tomar del cubo, cerrando sus opticos con deseperacion. Casi suelta lubricantes.

-Ya tome, toma esto -Insistía con desesperación, ya no quería, le daban náuseas.

-Te dije que no, puedo esperar -Decía indiferente.

-Pero yo quiero darte, por favor -Insistía.

-¡¿Si lo tomo me dejarás en paz?! -Repondio estresado.

Hookshot asiente.

-¡Ash! -Toma lo que quedaba del energon-. ¿Contento?

Hookshot vuelve a asentir.

-¿Acaso te dio algo? -Prgunta Ironhide pesado.

-¿Qué? -Dice confundido.

-¿No te tomaste lo poco de energon por miedo? Vi tu reacción -Dice Ironhide más calmado .

-Yo... Es que...ahora -Tartamudeaba delatándose.

-¿Por qué chatarra no quieres decirme? -Pierde la paciencia cada vez más.

-Porque... No me pasa nada -Dice rasgulando su pierna.

Ironhide duda bastante, era obvio que algo pasaba.

-Será mejor que lo suelten ahora, porque en la base será peor -Dice amenazante.

Hookshot tragó duro, no sólo por el hecho de Ironhide, estaba a punto de explotar por aquellas imagenes. Solo recordaba eso, de ahí para atrás no había nada.

-¿Y bien? -Ironhide mira con adversidad.

Hookshot ladeó el procesador, rasguñando la armadura de su pierna, buscando distracción.

Ironhide gruñe mostrando sus dientes.

-Ya me tienes arto, Hookshot -Dice bajando el tono de voz sólo audible para el y Hookshot, pero con terquedad y enfado.

Palabras que desmotivaron al menor, sonaron como si Ironhide quisiera deshacerse de la "responsabilidad que tomó". Pero recordó lo que Jazz la había dicho; sólo era cuestión de paciencia. Ironhide era nuevo en esto de "enseñar". Ironhide, por otro lado, recordo lo que Jazz también le habia dicho; tal Vez era algo que el menor quería guardarse por siertos motivos.

Ironhide suspira intentando relajarse para poder establecer una conversación con el menor.

-Esperemos a llegar a Iacon para poder arreglarte y ¡Que me diga que tuercas te pasa!

La relajación no era lo suyo en un momento de estrés.

El meno se exalta algo por el grito, se asustó un poco, pero fue temporal.

La nave entró en uno de las grandes aberturas de el edificio encargado de la aeronáutica de la base, entraron y Aterrizaron inmediatamente, igual que otras naves lo hicieron por otros orificios. En cuanto entraban, grandes compuertas caían y cerraban con total seguro cada entrada.

-Vamos con los médicos -Dijo Ironhide.

-Quiero esperar a Ratchet -Impone el amarillo.

-¡Necesitas atención inmediata! ¡Ratchet se demorará muchas más ciclos en volver!

-¡Pero no ciclos solares, y menos estelares! -Grita el menor, de alguna forma tenía que liberar ese estrés y tensión acumulada.

-¡Deja de gritarme de esa forma! ¡Iremos de inmediato a que te reparen! -Levanta aún más la voz.

-¿Por qué se están gritando? -Pregunta Ratchet a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?! -Pregunta Ironhide perdiendo estribos, todo lo confundía.

-Optimus me mandó a la base poco después de que ustedes se fueron. Acabo de llegar en una nave que partió de pues que ustedes. Ayude a todos los que necesitaban en ella, ahora ayudaré con los que faltan. Hookshot, prefiero que yo te arregle, espérame con Ironhide en su habitación.

-¿Por qué no ir a tu laboratorio? -Pregunta Ironhide.

-Porque Jazz me contó, habrá muchos heridos -Dice rodando los ópticos.

-Oh, bueno. Vamos Hookshot -Le hace una señal.

-¿Mi brazo? -Miraba a todos lados.

-Lo tengo yo -Dice Ironhide.

-Los iré a llamar en unos ciclos -Anuncia Ratchet alejándose.

Ambos bots se fueron a su habitación, entraron y descansarán un buen rato. Ironhide se acostó en el suelo, apoyándose en la muralla. Hookshot se sentó a un lado y se recargo en su costado.

-Oye, dime ahora -Ordena Ironhide.

Hookshot no respondió, sólo se quedo en el lugar.

-Oye, Hookshot -Dice un poco más alto y dándole un leve empujón para que respondiera.

Con tal empujón, Hookshot resbaló de la posición en la que estaba, cayendo y apoyando su procesador en los pedes de Ironhide.

-Estaba cansado -Pensó Ironhide-, después de todo.

Llevo su servo hasta el procesador del menor, intentando hacer algo como un pequeño toque. Pero se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien; vio el brillo celeste en el suelo metálico que parpadeaba. Ladeó el procesador; los ópticos del menor se prendían y apagaban, cosa que no estaba bien.

-¡Hookshot! -Grita su designación aterrado.

Hookshot levantó su servo con grandes temblores y debilidad, colocándolo justo en el agarre de Ironhide. El mayor dio su servo, dando fuerte agarre.

-¡Ratchet! -Grita por el comunicador.

Nanoclics después, la compuerta fue golpeada. Ironhide dejo a Hookshot a un lado, se paró rápidamente y abrió la compueta; Ratchet estaba del otro lado con un rostro casi de sonrisa macabra.

-Sabes que mientras más cerca, más fuerte se escuchan estas cosas. Y más si me gritas de esa forma -Parpadea lentamente.

-¡Deja de llorar y ayuda a Hookshot! -Grita desesperado.

-¿Qué le paso?

Ironhide queda con rostro de imbécil.

-¡Tú eres el médico! ¡Maldición!

-¡Necesito los malditos síntomas!

-¡Se está muriendo!

Ratchet se da un face palm. Observa por un momento al menor.

-Hookshot, deja se luchar -Ordena dándole un pequeño cariño en el procesador.

Dicho esto, el menor se apaga completamente.

-¡¿Lo mataste?!

-no.

-¡¿Hiciste que se dejara morir?!

-¡simplemente tenía que caer en pagado de emergencia! Necesitaba ahorrar el poco de energía que le queda -Dice analizando y tocando.

-Pero...

-¡Ah! Tranquilo. Observa esto -abre las placas frontales del menor, dejando expuesta su chispa-, está aún activa.

-Pero casi no brilla -Dice Ironhide en tono bajo y prestando atención.

-Está débil, mejorará en unos ciclos. Venía para llevarlo, así que quédate tranquilo.

-Y-ya sácala. No tengo por qué estarla viendo -Dice incomodó.

-Tranquilo, se que no eres un pervertido o algo así, creo...

-Sólo asegúrate de que vuelva conmigo -Dice arrogante.

-¡Ah! Te pones tan insoportable cuando te preocupas y asustas.

Ironhide tira balbuceos al azar.

-Un Ironhide asustado, eso es algo que no se ve siempre -Dice saliendo con Hookshot en sus brazos.

Unos ópticos intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz que había en el lugar. Hookshot estaba despertando.

-¿Ironhide?

-Nop, soy Jazz.

-¿Y Ironhide?

-Hook, el ya no está, estuviste ciclos estelares inconciente... -Dice agachando el procesador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -Gritaba aterrado y retorciéndose.

-¡Ay! -Se queja al senir un golpe en su procesador.

-¡Jazz! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso?! ¡Imbécil! -Grita Ironhide enfurecido.

-Lo siento -Ríe un poco-, siempre he querido hacerlo.

-Hook, ¿Estás bien? -Pregunta Ironhide al ver que se tomaba la zona de su chispa con sus servos.

-S-si...

-Vamos a mi habitación. Debes descanar.

-Mañana seguiremos con arreglos, ahora estas muy bien -Dijo Ratchet.

Llegaron a la habitación, acomodándose y sintiéndose al fin con algo de relajación.

El brazo de Hookshot fue arreglado, reinstalando. Solo faltan ponerle la armadura, ahora sólo era un prototipo a la vista.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué chatarra te ocurrió? -Dice volviendo al tono de Ironhide.

Hookshot le da la espalda a Ironhide, ambos estaban acostados.

-Oye, sabes que tienes que decirme.

-¡No quiero hablar! ¡Dejame recargar!

Ambos se levantan de la cámara de recarga.

-¡No me hables así! ¡no me hagas recurrir a acciones drásticas!

-¡Dejame! -Grita dando un leve empujón al toque de Ironhide.

Alguien como él es difícil de aguantar tanto a lo que no está acostumbrado, dio lo mejor de si, eso se notaba, pero tenía que explotar, lo cecesitaba.

-¡Ya baste y dime de una vez! -Dice agarrandolo y colocándolo apoyado con los servos en la cámara de recarga.

-¡Dejame! -Grita al sentir la brusquedad.

-Jazz, Ratchet -Llamó el Prime.

-Llegaste al fin -Dice Jazz, quien se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Ironhide con Ratchet. Ambos iban a verlo.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes y con Ironhide -Dice el Prime.

-Primero que nada, ¿No estás lastimado? -Pregunta Ratchet.

-Tranquilo, me atendieron lo necesario en el camino.

-Pues, es preferible que por ahora dejes a Ironhide con Hookshot, que se relajen -Dice Jazz.

-Hmm... Está bien, entonces lo hablaré con ustedes.

-Adelante -Dice Ratchet.

-Es sobre Hookshot -Dice dudoso.

Por el tono y el momento en que lo dijo, esperaban una no buena noticia, más bien una decisión que se veía venir. Tal vez no estaba contento con el nuevo integrante en su equipo, y si hizo algo que no debía hacer; tal fue ir a batalla, mandarlo a otro equipo como castigo.

Jazz y Ratchet estaban dispuestos a debatir sobre el tema, no dejarían que por un acto valiente y cortés se tenga que ir.

-Sólo quería saber si está bien -Dice tranquilo.

-Ah, eso. Está mejor -Dice Ratchet aliviado.

-Pero, después de la batalla estaba muy mal. Cuando lo encontré estaba desesperado y con miedo, a parte de lastimado -Dice el Prime.

-Sólo necesita descanzar. Bueno, lo de el extraño comportamiento no lo entiendo bien -Dijo Jazz.

-¿Creen qué pueda entrar a ver que le paso? -Pregunta el Prime.

-Pero por supuesto, Optimus -Dice Jazz.

El Prime asiente y abre la compuerta, estaba sin contraseña. Lo que vio lo confundió por completo, además de que era algo no de su gusto. Ironhide golpeaba a Hookshot con sus puños en su espalda. Lo tenía apoyado en la cámara de recarga mientras lo golpeaba por detrás. (e.e)

-¡¿Me dirás ahora?! -Preguntaba Ironhide mientras golpeaba.

Hookshot sólo intentaba que ningún sonido se escapara.

-¡Ironhide! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Pregunta confundido.

-¡Sacándole algunas palabras y enseñándole disciplina!

-¡Los golpes entre nuestros propios camaradas no los toleraré! -Grito enfadado.

Ironhide se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dio pasos hacia atrás y se quedo viendo como el menor se deslizaba por la cámara de recarga hasta caer al suelo.

-Hookshot... yo... -Balbuceaba Ironhide decesperado.

-Estábamos corriendo de ustedes, los autobots y decepticons estaban teniendo otra batalla en medio de los civiles. No teníamos a donde escapar, con quien irnos, donde refugiarnos, sólo queríamos salir de ahí. Misiles comenzaron a llovernos del cielo, uno a uno fueron cayendo en cada cybetroniano. No entiendo por qué, no sé para qué, sólo sé que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver en eso. Un misil, igual que a muchos otros, me impacto y perdí el conocimiento. Había energon por todas partes, cybertronianos intentando levantarse para seguir escapando y otros que lo intentaron. Ustedes saben el resto de la historia. Ratchet había dicho que era poco probable, pero no imposible que recordara momentos antes de perder la memoria. Ahora sólo quiero olvidar -Dijo al momento en que se sentó tomando sus rodillas con servos, ocultando rostro en ellas y votando cantidades de energon.

Ratchet y Jazz, quienes se encontraban fuera de la habitación escucharon todo. Se miraron el uno al otro cuando terminó de relatar.

Optimus e Ironhide se quedaron sin palabras. Cobraron conocimiento al ver que el menor comenzó a dar temblores en su cuerpo.

-Hookshot, no tenía idea. D-debiste decírmelo... ¡Algo! -Exclama Ironhide.

-Hookshot -Está ves llamó el Prime-, desde ahora y antes estás con nosotros. No permitiremos que sigas atormentándote de esa forma. Tal vez fue nuestra culpa aquel día en que ocurrió aquello, perdón. Pero debes confiar en nosotros, confía en mi. Prometo que te ayudaré en lo que necesites, sólo quiero que me hables y te abras con nosotros -Dijo el Prime algo bajo-. Por favor, perdonanos -Dice levantándole la mirada con sus dígitos.

Vio aquellos ópticos adoloridos, asustados y buscando en quien refugiarse. Suspiró a sí mismo, resignado y culpable.

-Hookshot, lamentó todo -Dice Ironhide.

-Tranquilos, nada es su culpa -Dice intentando ocultar las lágrimas.

Ésta vez fueron los brazos de Ironhide los cuales apretaron al menor, regalando más que un toque.

-Por favor, recarguense, lo necesitan -Salio rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Optimus? -Pregunta el menor.

-No lo sé, Hook. Recárgate -Ordena.

Hookshot se subió a la cámara de recarga.

El Prime salió rápidamente de la habitación, evitado mirar a Ratchet y Jazz que se encontró afuera. Estos dos se miraron confundidos para luego cerrar la compuerta de Ironhide e irse por caminos distintos, sin antes darse una mirada de angustia.  
  



	6. Decisión.

Costaba lograr cerrar sus ópticos  y calrmar su inquieta mente. Sentía el tacto de su mentor acostado a su lado, pero ya descansando.

Volteó para procurar que estuviera bien; recargando tranquilamente. Despertarlo pasó por su procesador, pero ya quería dejarlo tranquilo un momento.

Sus ópticos turquesa producían  un leve brillo en aquella oscuridad, invadiendo con vergüenza.

Observó con determinación sus propios servos, buscando respuesta. Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta la entrada, observándola con algo de temor. Volteó para asegurarse de que su mentor siguiera recargando.

Le hacía falta energon, sentía que sus sistemas lo pedían con desesperación.

Abrió la compuerta con sumo silencio y la cerró de inmediato. Miró a los pasillos y habían bots paseándose en distintas direcciones.

Necesitaba un lugar para pensar tranquilo, sin que nadie le interrumpiera o intentará aclarar sus ideas. Después de todo, pocas veces elegía sus propias decisiones, siempre habían quienes daban ideas y hacían revolotear sus pensamientos.

¿Había elegido la decisión correcta?

-Oye, ¿Tú eres Hookshot? -Preguntó un bot acercándose por su espalda.

-S-si -Respondió confundido.

-Ultra Magnus te está buscando.

Su interior hizo un leve retorcijón al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Ultra Magnus? Eh... -Miraba nervioso.

-Tiene que hablar contigo. Sígueme -Comenzó a caminar.

-Ahh... -Lo sigue.

Caminaron en silencio hasta lo que parecía una habitación de una gran compuerta.

-Aquí es -El bot comenzaba a marcharse.

-E-espera... ¿Qué... ? ¿Solo entro? -Preguntaba nervioso.

-Am... Si. Te está esperando, es mejor que te apresures en entrar. Él estaba muy ocupado cuando decidió darte un poco de su tiempo. Suerte -Se despidió.

-¿Suerte? ¿Acaso la necesito? ¿Por qué ahora? Ahh -Intentaba tocar la compuerta, pero los nervios lo impedían.

-Adelante -Se oyó una voz gruesa desde el otro lado cuando al fin se decidió a tocar la compuerta.

Trago duro y entró en silencio, ocultando nerviosismo e intentando mostrar una apariencia personal decente ante alguien tan superior en esta situación.

-Hola señor -Aclaró su voz.

El mayor lo observó de pies a cabeza, tomando nota y analizando su forma. No dijo nada, solo lo observaba  arqueando una ceja.

Hook se sintió algo disminuido por la mirada del mayor; su figura era enorme e irradiaba fuerza y perseverancia a la vista de todos. Su propia figura se veía igual que cualquier cybetroniano de un cargo que parecía inservible ahora que la raza estaba avanzada, pero así es su propia visión.

-Toma asiento y escucha -Ordenó viendo unos D-Pads.

Se sienta al otro lado del escritorio y juego con sus dígitos debajo de la mesa.

-Bien, Hookshot. No hay mucha información sobre ti, en realidad no encuentro nada. Número de creación, fábrica, creadores, nada. Pero eso no es el punto. Quieres ser un autobot, ¿Verdad? -Hablaba prestándole total atención al menor.

-Eh... Si -Intentó decir con seguridad.

-Me suena bien. Pero, ¿Por qué? -Pareció que tomó más atención a la respuesta que daría.

Sus nervios aumentaron. ¿Qué respondería?

-Ironhide me lo pidió. Estúpido, no puedo responder eso -Pensó con desesperación.

Enredaba sus pedes y movía sus dígitos. Buscaba una repuesta razonable para alguien cómo Ultra Magnus.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó el mayor al verlo actuar así.

-¡Si! Bueno... es que... -Miraba a todos lados-, tendré que mentir o algo -Pensó.

Se movía demasiado en el asiento, estaba nervioso y aún más con la mirada del zul sobre él.

-Bueno... Principalmente porque... Decidí unirme a la causa autobot ya que... He visto demasiado de lo que hacen los decepticons y... Ahm... Sentir que no podía hacer nada por mi planeta me... Torturaba. Quiero ayudar -Pone una sonrisa al final.

Ultra Magnus levanta una ceja.

-Eso es admirable -Mira un D-Pad-, Eras un civil, dice aquí.

-Si... Eso era -Se rasca el procesador.

-Bien. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-S-si -Tartamudeo.

-¿Sabes que estás dando tú lealtad por la causa autobot, tú creencia, tú vida? -Hablaba más fuerte.

-Ahaha... Si -Nervioso.

-Para ser un buen autobot hay que tener seguridad y creer en si mismo, algo que no estoy notando en tí -Hizo un acercamiento con sus ópticos al menor.

-No es eso... Es que... Estoy emocionado -Rio nervioso.

-Hmm... entonces lo primero será que te aprendas el código autobot. Pero ahora que sé lo de Ironhide, él será el encargado de enseñártelo al revés y derecho -Dejó los D-Pads en la mesa.

-¿Y... Cuándo seré un autobot oficial? -Intentaba sonar seguro.

-Cuando obtengas esto -Señala si insignia.

-¿Y cuándo obtendré mi insignia?

-No es tan fácil, Hookshot. Tienes que demostras ser un autobot hecho y fuerte. Ayudaré en lo que necesites -Se levanto y dio la espalda-, espero que no manches nuestro bando al igual que otros.

-No lo haré, señor -Respondió entristecido-, no lo haré... -Susurró.

-Ahora retírate, tengo que ordenar y dirigir. Sigue así -Coloca sus servos juntos en su espalda.

-Gracias, haré lo que pueda -Sale con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Camino por los pasillos al recordar que su cuerpo le pedía energon, pero no sabía el lugar de las reservas. Tenía que hacérselas de valiente y caminar hasta la bahía médica para preguntarles a los encargados.

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde queda la Bahía médica?

-En el sector Alfa -Respondió.

-Hmm... gracias -Comenzó a caminar hasta otro bot-, Disculpa, ¿Dónde queda el sector Alfa?

-El camino más rápido es por ese pasillo, al final doblas hacia la izquierda. Te encontrarás con un panel y ahí dice distintos puntos y lugares del sector -Sonríe.

-Muchas gracias -Devuelve la sonrisa.

Comenzó a ir por el pasillo, estaba bastante solitario, nadie en realidad.

Antes de encontrar el último camino conectado al pasillo, vio a stormcrash abrazado a su compañero de la batalla anterior y viceversa en el que estaba antes.

-Uh, ya está mejor y... Ohh -Comienza a avanzar al ver que comenzaron a hacer otra cosa.

El panel estaba en frente de él, pero no fue necesario ir a la bahía médica, panel indicaba las reservas de energon en el otro extremo.

-Ah -Suspiró y comenzó a perderse entre los pasillos, sin tener idea de que alguien lo observaba precavido.

Pilas de cubos con energon apilados llenaban la habitación con algunas mesas en medio de la sala. Al parecer este no era el lugar en donde todos venían a energizarse con el líquido fucsia  fosforescente, más bien el lugar donde lo guardaban para una distribución beneficiosa.

Se acercó y tomó uno entre sus servos con cuidado de no derramar, se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó para observarlo con dedicación.

Una tenue sensación recorría su cuerpo al observarlo y casi sentir ese sabor en su boca. Sus ventiladores comenzaron a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, su servo dio leves movimientos.

Intentó bloquear todo pensamiento y recuerdo que hacia un temor en su pecho.

Su cuerpo le pedía, energon o cualquier otro combustible y energía que debía entrar y llenar.   
Mirar el color fucsia del cubo pequeño le hacía sentir asco.

Estiró su servo para tomarlo e intentar dar el primer sorbo, provocando aún leves temblores.

Se alertó al sentir una presencia un su retaguardia, pero se quedó en la posición en la que estaba.

-Hookshot...

Esa voz...

-Optimus...

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó  detrás de él.

-Quería... energon -Respondió apenado.

-Este no es el lugar adecuado para llenar tus sistemas -Habló algo irritado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, la oscuridad de la habitación hacia que ópticos de ambos brillaran con intensidad.

-Solo quería...

El prime suspira.

-Lo entiendo.

-N-no. No lo entiendes. Yo... ah -Perdía estabilidad.

-Hookshot, he vivido mucho más que tú y afrontado cosas peores que estas -Habló más potente.

-Pero tú estabas preparado para eso... Yo solo era...

-Yo era un simple bibliotecario. Créeme que no estaba tan preparado cómo otros creen -Calmó un poco.

Hookshot suspiró casi derrotado y llevándose sus servos al rostro con desesperación.

-Incluso nosotros bebemos el energon de bots ya desactivados. Hookshot, incluso recogemos las sobras. El energon es un producto que escasea ahora, un producto que es esencial para un cybertroniano, un producto al cual tú no puedes mirarlo sin ponerte nervioso -Intentaba hacer entender.

-Un producto el cual me provocó un... -Silencio en cuanto sintió un tacto en su hombro derecho.

-El energon no fue causa de eso -Apretó levemente el hombro del menor-, pruébalo.

-No quiero hacerlo ahora...

-Ratchet me dijo que tu alimentación no es buena este último tiempo. Tómalo -Posó su otro servo en el otro hombro del menor.

-Optimus, ya te dije que... auh... ¿Qué... ? -Veía y sentía que el Prime se recargaba con algo de brusquedad.

El prime se estaba recargando en él para alcanzar el energon posado sobre la mesa, por lo cual dejo de posar su servo derecho y lo dirigió al cubo.

-Agh -Balbuceó al sentir dos dígitos del prime en su boca.

Había hundido dos de sus dígitos en el cubo líquido y se entrometió en la boca ajena, para luego sacarlos casi de inmediato.

-Saborealo -Ordenó.

Hook solo sintió el agradable sabor del líquido fucsia igual que siempre, lo que había dicho el Prime tenía sumo sentido.

Suspiró y cerró con sus ópticos al sentir que se sacaba un peso de encima, levantó su servo y lo posó sobre el del Prime que recargaba en su propio hombro.

-Solo medita bien las cosas -Retiró su servo y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-Optimus -Llamó el amarillo.

El prime solo detuvo su paso.

-Ultra Magnus me llamó, quería saber el por qué de mí decisión de unirme a los autobots. Respondí que era porque no podía aguantar el ver lo que quedaba después de cualquier movimiento decepticon y ver morir así a mi planeta -Se levantó y camino hasta quedar a espalda del Prime-, no sé si esa respuesta es la correcta... para mí.

El Prime voltea, Viendo directamente a los ópticos del menor.

-Esa es una respuesta que tú debes encontrar o arreglar. Puedes decírmela en cuánto creas tener la correcta -Dio la espalda nuevamente y comenzó a caminar.

-Optimus -Volvió a llamar.

El prime volteó levemente a él.

-¿Podrías dejarme salir? Necesito pensar muchas cosas, todo ha sido muy confuso este último tiempo. Prometo volver -Rogó con su voz.

-Te quiero sano y salvo aquí. Cualquier inconveniente te comunicas de inmediato con Ironhide, Ratchet ya puso un comunicador en tí.

-Muchas gracias -Salió corriendo por al lado y en busca de indicaciones para salir de la enorme base.

Optimus camino lo que quedaba para salir y cerró la compuerta, pero primero lamió los dígitos con algo de energon y bebió el pequeño cubo.

-Cuando le pedí a Ultra magnus que lo analizara en su respuesta me dijo que no lo veía totalmente convencido, y de eso me acabo de dar cuenta, Hookshot lo dijo. Necesito saber si realmente quiere hacer esto y no por obligación nuestra -Pensaba perdiéndose en los pasillos.

[...]

Había llegado a un bar en la ciudad; totalmente vacío si no fuera por unos pocos cybertronianos que se encontraban sentados en distintos puntos.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -Se preguntaba al no tener respuesta clara de sus decisiones.

Pagó por un pequeño vaso de energon y pequeña caja con varas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -Esta vez preguntó fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dejaste a tu pareja esperando sparkling? ¿Te uniste a los decepticons? ¿Estás en una batalla con ti mismo? ¿O qué? -Preguntó un bot sentado en la mesa de al lado.

-No. Es que... -Miraba sus alimentos con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Pagué por esto y en mi base hay gratis... -Tic en el óptico.

-¿Eres un decepticon o algo así? Porque estás en la capital autobot, amarillo. Y si queremos todos aquí, llamamos a esos armados para que te...

-Soy un autobot.

-Oh, eso suena mejor -Toma un sorbo de su propio vaso.

-O eso creo -Golpeaba con su dígito el vaso de energon, mirando las ondas que se esparcían en el líquido.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntaba interesado.

-Soy un autobot, pero no sé la razón -Respondió formulando una mueca de concentración.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Por qué no acompañas a este viejo decrépito a tomarse su energon? Y de paso charlamos un momento -Soltó unas cuántas carcajadas.

Hook lo observó confundido, pero optó por acompañarle un pequeño momento.

-Soy Hookshot -Se sentó en frente.

-Cómo sea, mi nombre no importa, solo soy un viejo que está observando su término -Contaba entre risas-. Y tú, ¿Cuál era tu problema? Oh, cierto. Un autobot sin razón. Interesante caso.

-Bueno, me uní porque alguien que me ayudó lo pidió para cuidarme un tiempo -Contó pensativo.

-¿Alguien cómo tú... necesita de cuidado?

-Es que... perdí parte de mi memoria por un accidente -Bufó.

-Comprendo. Así que te hiciste autobot solo para devolver el favor a quien te cuida ahora, ¿Verdad? -Juntaba sus servos y apoyaba su boca en ellos.

-Quiero quedarme con ellos, pero no es honesto sin saber una razón -Miraba su energon.

-Hay muchas razones válidas para eso, es solo cuestión de observar todo lo que ha pasado y darse una idea de elegir y el por qué -Posa los servos sobre la mesa-, yo seria un autobot, si mi camino fuera algo más largo -Rio.

-Pero aún así puede serlo -Se interesó.

-Soy un viejo, tú un joven. Son visiones totalmente diferentes, entenderías de lo que hablo si tuvieras mi edad. Y de igual forma ayudo en lo que puedo, pero a mi manera -Movía en círculo lo que quedaba de energon en su vaso.

-Solo quiero encontrar mi respuesta, quiero ayudar, pero eso no basta ahora -Intentaba pensar tranquilo.

-Cualquier buena intención cuenta para hacer ello -Rio.

-Pero quiero darle una buena respuesta... a él -Toma la pequeña caja en sus servos.

-Los autobots han pasado momentos totalmente difíciles. Solo imagínate, sería más difícil tener una vida más personal. Optimus Prime es uno de los mejores, logró llegar arriba desde algo simple a la vista de los demás. Pero Optimus desde un principio estaba dispuesto a cargar con dolor, agonía, sufrimiento por todo lo contrario y para todos. Está entregando su vida por todos, incluso a los que ni siquiera saben de su existencia, por ti. Muchos siguen sus pasos, pero todos con su argumento diferente que lleva a la misma razón -Explicaba con sentimiento.

Hookshot pensó segundos sumergido en su propio mundo, explicándole, respondiéndose, dándose cuenta y dando razón.

-Eso quiere decir que todos los autobots, líderes, soldados, muchos rangos distintos, todos, sufren y dan su vida incluso por algunos cómo yo que creían... -Agacha sus cuernos.

-En situaciones más que otras, pero la que todos no piden olvidar; el disparo que destrozó cientos de sparks, el que logró agonizar incluso a los que más se mantienen en pie a pesar de todo, a los más fríos y... -Mira al amarillo-, al del frente.

-¿El Prime?

-Ajá. Fue el disparo que desconecto a Zeta Prime, una pérdida que hizo sentir a todos los autobots derrumbarse al igual que su esfuerzo y esperanza. ¿Pero qué crees? Uno de los que estaba con un dolor inmenso en su spark los levantó a todos -Sonrió.

-Optimus -Sonrió levemente con angustia.

-Sin dudas algunas es de gran Spark. Recuerda que muchos lo llaman frío y de poco abrir emociones, pero personalmente, solo observa lo que ha hecho por todos a la vez, lo que hace ver de otra forma a quienes no comprenden. Tiene una gran Spark, que casi no queda espacio para alguien de forma personal -Rio por lo último.

-¿Por qué lo hace? -Preguntó inmutado y bajo volumen.

-Por justicia, libertad, cariño.

-¿Cariño?

-Hay que tener un gran aprecio para hacer un sacrifico para los demás de esa magnitud, ¿No crees? -Levanta una ceja.

-Entonces no es que sea frío y de carácter neutro, más bien se preocupa demasiado o algo así...

-Tal vez.

-Y también porque solo quiere mantener una postura digna...

-Posiblemente.

-Y porque... -Agacha su procesador.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sé cual es mi respuesta, pero... solo espero que sea la que él quiere escuchar -Miró su caja de varas de energon sólido.

-Solo espero que sepas entregarla, y veo que decidiste ser un autobot totalmente. ¿Por qué? -Preguntó con una sonrisa imponente.

-Porque... -Se quedó pensando un momento.

El mech tragó lo último de su trago y dejó el recipiente a un lado.

-Muy bien, lo mejor es que la dejes salir cuando sientas que esté lista -Comenzaba a levantarse.

-Aún no me dice su nombre -Aviso observándolo.

-He vivido tanto que quise olvidar mi nombre, tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba por él. Ahora estoy en busca de uno nuevo, los mejores ya están ocupados, pero no decidiré hasta que encuentre el perfecto -Rio.

-¿De dónde eres? -Pregunta por una respuesta llenadora.

-De todos lados, solo soy alguien que estaba de paso por aquí. Soy alguien que si morirá, lo hará en su planeta. Soy alguien que aún le importa que su planeta sienta que tiene compañía y que no todos solo quieren ganar una guerra -hace un leve movimiento de cabeza-, Cuídate y procura ayudar mucho.

-¡Espere! -Corrió hasta él.

El bot volteó confundido.

-Saque -Ordenó mostrando la cajita con las varas sólidas.

El bot observó al amarillo con cautela, contemplando.

-Esta me está mirando raro -Rio.

Sacó la vara más cercana y expuesta.

-Gracias -Se le quedo observando nuevamente, notando es mirada aún confundida, pero buscando su pequeño lugar.

-¿Sabes? Cuando pasas tanto tiempo comunicándose sólo con Primus, cómo yo le hablaba y esperaba una respuesta, pero me di cuenta que una respuesta de él no son de palabras, más bien están al rededor de uno mismo. Tú lograrás ver algo que algunos no, Cuidate y encuentra la forma de ver -Comenzaba a salir.

-Por favor, cuídese -Despidió.

El bot sonrió y soltó una carcajada sin detener el paso.

Se venía al bit de color Gris y Azul Escarlata alejarse.

Hookshot volvió a sentarse, suspirando y quitándose de a intentos el nerviosismo en sus circuitos. Ahora quería ser un autobot, razones tenía, pero, ¿Cómo transformarlas en una respuesta que sonara desde lo más profundo y sensata?

Miraba su pequeño recipiente con contenido líquido Fucsia, creándose una idea de su embriagante sabor en la boca, lo tomó entre sus servos y prosiguió a terminar lo que le quedaba y dejó el vaso a un lado.

Su caja ya abierta le persuadía a tomar otra varita para introducirla en la boca. Si algo le quitaba el nerviosismo y lograba endulzar hasta sus sus pensamientos, eran aquellas varitas de energon.

Se introdujo una a una, sonriendo  de forma delicada y  tímida por el complaciente sabor. Cada vez que veía una menos se sentía intimidado al pensar que se acabarían.

-Jojo -Reía introduciendo otra a su boca.

Lo que no quería había llegado, solo quedaban cuatro en la pequeña caja.

-Si me como la caja... No... No, tengo que dejarla para después -Miraba a su oponente de forma imponente; las varitas.

Las observaba fijamente, intentando ver cual de ellas sería la que caería en el abismo; su boca.

-Veamos... ¿Quién se quedará sin varita? ¿Jazz... Ironhide, Ratchet o el Prime? -Analizaba cada oportunidad, pero quería darle una varita a sus compañeros.

Movía sus dígitos sin control, no dejaba de mover su pese izquierdo con nerviosismo.

-Tendré que aguantar -Susurró comenzando a levantarse.

Agradeció el atendimiento y salió del bar; pocos civiles dentro, muy silencioso para ser un bar en donde siempre hay luchas y barbaridades de bots busca pleitos y que les encanta irse con una abolladura en mitad del rostro o con un vaso incrustado en donde menos se lo esperan...

Camino por las calles en dirección de la base, sintiendo el frío tocándolo en la armadura, el silencio solitario que incluso pedía compañía. Miraba cada estructura ya poco cuidada, recordando que ciudad cristal, su ciudad hermosa ya estaba completamente destruida.

Recordó lo que dijo aquel bot en el bar, ojalá que pudiera sobrevivir y lograr ver lo que quería.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la base, varios autobots llegaron y lo apuntaron. Sintió cómo su Spark dejo escapar un calor que recorrió su cuerpo, un miedo por la repentina aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó uno de los bots.

-S-soy un autobot -Respondió de inmediato.

-¿En serio? -Burlo-, ¿Y tu insignia, amiguito? -Preguntaba irónico.

-Aún no la obtengo. Optimus me dejó en su equipo  -Intentó explicar.

-¿Optimus? ¿A ti? -Rio-, imposible. Es mejor que te vayas.

-Soy de esta base y le prometí al Prime que vendría de inmediato cuando me dejó salir -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Si claro, muy convincente -Burló otro.

-No lo sé, es mejor preguntar -Un tercero habló.

-¿Quieres correr un riesgo y dejarlo entrar? -Regañó.

-Ya dije que soy un autobot y quiero entrar -Intentó sonar serio con sus brazos aún cruzados, pero era ver a un bajito amarrado.

-En serio, entrarás, pero solo cómo un sospechoso directo a una celda -Burló.

-Bien -Estiró sus servos al bot y los movía no acorde.

-Hmm... Me confunde -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya te dije que soy un autobot -Balbuseó.

-Revísalo -Ordenó uno.

-Bien, tranquilo si no quieres que te demos un tiro en el rostro -Comenzó a tocar a medida que movía y observaba cada parte del menor.

-Auh -Se quejó al sentir que tocaba de forma brusca su brazo.

-Es obvio que sus brazos tienen una transformación ¿En qué? -Preguntó el que lo observaba.

-En cañones -Respondió irritado.

-Hmm... Transformados, pero si apuntas a alguien ya te habremos decapitado cuando lo intentases -Apuntó con su arma.

Hook transformó sus servos apuntando al suelo.

-Cañones de plasma, pero estos son muy serviciales. ¿De donde sacase algo así? Por tu forma es obvio que no eres un bot soldado -Habló el bot que lo inspeccionaba con algo parecido oráculo cerca de su óptico.

-Ratchet me los puso ahí después que me dejaron en su equipo -Respondió observándolos.

-Hmm... ve a comunicarte con alguien del equipo de Optimus, que diga si la información de...

-Hookshot.

-De Hookshot es cierta -Ordenó el verdoso.

-Entendido -Se direccionaba a la base.

Momentos después, el bot volvió con una respuesta del oficial médico que también lo había regañado por no haber dejado entrar al amarillo.

-Oigan, Ratchet me dijo que... ¿Eh? -Veía a sus compañeros sentados en el suelo y al amarillo con ellos.

-Así que ahora Ironhide decidió enseñarme y todos los demás estaba de acuerdo -El menor les contaba el cómo llegó a parar al equipo Prime.

-Que suerte tienes, llegaste y te quedaste en un buen lugar -Escuchaba impresionado.

-Lo sé, quiero agradecerles a todos -Sonaba honesto.

-Eh... no sé que pasó aquí, pero Ratchet casi me lanza una llave por lo estresado que está. Solo déjenlo pasar -Habló confundido.

-Lametamos lo que pasó, era simple prevención. No queremos que algo malo les pase a los nuestros, incluyéndote a ti -Se disculpó uno.

Todos los demás dijeron cosas sensatas y positivas en cuanto comenzó a adentrarse a la base. Lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear y sonreirles de forma cálida a todos.

Su primer objetivo era llegar a alguien de su equipo.

-Esperen... -Se quedó quieto y llevó un servo a la boca-, ¡No! -Tenía una varita en la boca, se la había comido en su distracción.

Rápidamente sacó la caja y ahora quedaban tres. Un pequeño dolor pasó por su pecho.

-Alguien se quedó sin varita -Casi sollozaba por su estupidez-. Tengo que hacerla durar -Susurró apenado y dejar de masticar, ahora la mía y chupada.

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pervertidas...**

Abrazaba la pequeña cajita en su pecho, procurando no sacar otra varita.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Ironhide, entró rápidamente creyendo que el se encontraba allí, pero no estaba.

-¡Ironhide! -Gritó fuerte.

Corrió rápidamente hasta la bahía médica, encontrándose con Ratchet.

-¡Ratchet! -Grito acercándose con velocidad.

-Estoy ocupado, Hookshot. Espera -Ayudaba con otros médicos a muchos heridos en camillas.

-Pero Ratchet -Bufó.

-¡Estoy ocupado! -Gritó enojado y sin paciencia, el problema dentro del lugar era estresante y agobiado.

-¡Ahg! -Balbuseó al sentir algo metiéndose en su boca cuando estaba distraído con pacientes.

Volteó y vio a Hookshot alejándose rápidamente, se llevó su servo a la boca y sacó una varita de energon.

Quedó confundido. "¿Solo eso quería?" Pensó el médico.

Hook corrió de vuelta a la habitación de Ironhide, encontrándose con múltiples autobots, pero le preguntó solo a uno:

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes en donde está Ironhide, Jazz y Optimus? -Preguntó con modestia.

-Optimus y Jazz están en una reunión con el consejo, volverán dentro de poco. Ironhide tuvo que salir por después de ellos para ayudar a respaldarlos, posiblemente cuidando un área o algo. Lo más probable es que vuelva junto con ellos -Repondió serio.

-Muchas gracias - Respondió apenado, probablemente las varitas ya no existirían.

Caminó de vuelta a su habitación compartida con su mentor.

Se quedó fn silencio al recostarse en la cámara de recarga, creía que el entrenamiento seguiría o algo, pero nadie estaba para a compararlo. El día se iba, y él solo seguía recostado de lado y escondiendo en su servo la cajita con varas de energon.

Casi una hora transcurrida y el seguía en esa posición pensando hasta que el sonido de la con puerta deslizarse lo volvió en si.

-Ironhide -Nombró al que aparecía en la compuerta.

-Hookshot -Nombró furioso-, ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te fuiste sin avisar! ¡Prime me dijo que habías salido! ¡¿A donde?!

Hookshot se levantó y sacó una varita.

-Te traje esto -La muestra.

Ironhide frenó todo impulso y lo observó con cuidado.

-Hookshot... -Tomó la varita entre sus servos.

-¿Optimus y Jazz ya están aquí?

-Deben estar hablando con los de rangos altos, están ocupa... ¿Hookshot? -Veía que salía.

-¡Vuelvo en un momento! -Corrió por el pasillo.

Ironhide no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, solo observó su regalo y prosiguió a saborearlo con su glosa, mirando a la compuerta.

Hookshot corrió por los pasillos, pero frenó en seco de inmediato y observó su cajita con un rostro serio y analizando. Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que una voz lo distrajo.

-¿Hook? -Jazz aparecía por el corredor.

Hookshot no levantaba la vista de su cajita, ahora tenía una mirada irritado hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede? -Jazz no comprendía el comportamiento del menor.

Hook solo o levantó su servo con la cajita a la vista.

-No entiendo -Jazz se rascaba el procesador.

-Quería darle una varita a ti y a Optimus, pero solo queda una... -Achicaba sus ópticos intentando tomar una decisión.

Jazz rio por la expresión del amarillo, era cómo si en cualquier momento le lanzaba la caja con odio.

-Tranquilo, mejor dame la varita a mi y que el Prime se quede sin...

-No -Habló fuerte.

Jazz bajó sus hombros.

-Tú quédate con la cajita -Retiro la varita y la paso al plateado.

-Oh, mejor -Sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Optimus?

-Eh... debe estar hablando con los comandantes o algo. Mejor que lo dejes... ¿Hook? -Veía que se alejaba.

Hookshot corrió por múltiples pasillos, salas que no había visto, pero no lograba dar con el Prime.

-¿Dónde chatarra está? -Pensaba en cada paso.

De tanto recorrer, lo encontró cerca de la sala central de la base, hablando con otros cinco bots que no recordar haber visto; lucían la mayoría ancianos.

-¡Optimus! -Gritó contento al verlo.

El Prime y los otros se voltearon al escuchar la voz, confundidos.

-¿Hookshot? -Susurró el Prime.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo! -Corría hacia él, pero se detuvo en cuanto el Prime le hizo una señal de alto con su servo.

-Estoy ocupado -Lo observó serio.

-Pero es importante -Insistió por lo que los demás lo miraron extrañados.

-Después -El prime iba a volver en su conversación, pero le anularon el brazo.

Hookshot lo atrajo jalando de su enorme brazo, haciendo mucha fuerza ya que el Prime lo miró enojado y con un poco de resistencia, pero cedió de forma amarga.

-Optimus.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntaba enojado y con rostro molesto.

-Toma -Levanta el servo del Prime y coloca la varita que traía consigo.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó molesto.

-Te dije que volvería pronto, te traje eso -Sonrió.

-¿Para esto no podías esperar? Dije que estaba ocupado y no necesito que molesten ahora.  Hablamos después sobre esto -En cada palabra la sonrisa del menor desaparecía.

-Pero tengo que hablarte -Bufó levantando la voz y jalando nuevamente al Prime que intentaba volver; los otros bots lo miraban molestos.

-¡Hookshot! -Nombró enfadado.

-¡Te dije que diría mi respuesta cuando la obtuviera! Pues bien, quiero devolver el favor a todos ustedes y, sé que siempre ayudas a levantarse a los demás cuando creen perder una batalla, sin importar el estado en que estés tú. ¡Yo quiero ayudarte a levantarte cuando no lo demuestres y todos olviden hacerlo! -alzaba sus puños a la altura de sus hombros y exclamaba haciendo entender.

-Hookshot... -Abrió sus ópticos con impresión-, n-no... Eso es... No es el momento para hablar de esto -Se confundía.

Hook lo observó atento.

-Solo quería decirlo ahora, era el momento para mi, tenía la respuesta en la boca y... estuve todo el día encontrando las palabras adecuadas así que solo no quería que... se me olvidarán o se me quitara lo valiente. Prometo no ser una molestia para ti nunca más -Corrió de vuelta al pasillo.

-Hookshot... -Intentó llamar, pero el volumen no fue suficiente.

El prime solo levantó su servo y observo la pequeña varita color fucsia y con su otro servo sujetándose una parte de su procesador cómo si tuviera un dolor en él.


	7. Primera misión.

La amplitud del lugar le parecía increíble, tanta maquinaria, tecnología, bots tan alertas y moviéndose de un lugar a otro como si no tuvieran conciencia, o como si no se cansaran, impresionante. Caminó observando todo, los demás casi no notaban su presencia, los que lo observaban lo hacían por unos segundos, intentando saber quién es, pero luego perdían el interés al recordar lo que hacían. Continuó paso hasta llegar a su respectiva habitación; observando a Ironhide cruzado de brazos frente a la compuerta.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el menor.

—¿Te parece que lo está? —Simuló levantar una ceja.

—Pues.... —Observó a su alrededor, ninguna alarma, gritos, ruidos extravagantes, nada—. Pues tu cara parece que no —Hizo referencia a lo serio que estaba.

—Saliste de la base, te fuiste por mucho tiempo. ¿Quién crees que preguntó como con un problema en el sistema analizador por ti? Yo, creí que mi discípulo había tomado ánimos para ir a algún entrenamiento, a preguntar cosas, a aprender cosas, ¿Y sabes qué? No me crearon ayer, no estabas aquí.

—Salí de la base con permiso de Optimus Prime —Sonrió.

—Adivina, estás a cargo de mí —Se acercó lentamente, haciendo retroceder al menor.

—¡Ironhide! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No me pasó nada! —Retrocedía nervioso.

—No me refería a eso, ¿Crees que ser un autobot es de valiente y muy fácil, claro, teniendo la insignia ya eres un buen guerrero —Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente?

—¿Eh?

—Si estás aquí es para hacerte un autobot hecho y derecho, trabajando duro, esforzándose. No necesitamos a otro indeciso que se escape cuando nadie lo ve, si estás aquí tendrás que tomar la iniciativa de entrenar por ti mismo y no que te estén dando la orden, ¿Entendido? -Sonaba molesto.

Hookshot se quedó pensado un momento.

—¡¿No me digas que quedaré como ustedes?!

—¿Qué? —No comprendía.

—¡De tanto entrenamiento para fortalecer armamento y forma también se les fortalecieron las emociones! —Lo apuntó con el dígito.

—¡Claro! ¿Crees que vamos a andar desperdiciando energon por nuestros ópticos por nada? Si el enemigo te ve débil, lo serás —Dijo serio.

—¡Pero no quiero ser un amargado! -Volvió a apuntarle.

—¡¿Qué?! Escucha, Hookshot —Dijo con un servo en el rostro-, cualquier emoción que desees dejar escapar será en batalla, el llanto se deja escapar por tus puños, tu furia en cada disparo, y tu soberbia en cada ataque que hagas. Tu valentía será lo único que te mantendrá firme, recuerda que los demás son los que te dan el por qué seguir -Dijo fuerte.

Lo observó unos momentos, el amarillo lo observaba en silencio, como si no le hubiera gustado lo que dijo. Era de esperarse, lo había explicado de una forma en la cual estaba obligado a perder sentimientos.

—Lo que intento decir, Hookshot.... No me refiero a que dejes tus emociones de lado, o tus sentimientos, siempre también serán ellos los que te impulsen a seguir, ellos son los que te hacen sentir por los demás. Pero recuerda que al que quiera hacerte daño no le importa, en vez de trabarte y quedar adolorido ante alguien en una batalla, mejor transforma esa emoción en impulso, en ese momento. Después siempre estamos nosotros para escuchar —Calmó su tono de voz en la explicación.

El amarillo pensó un momento, volteado con ánimos al de armadura oscura.

—Dijiste que los demás dan el porqué de seguir, ¿Ósea que te inspiro? —Sonrió.

—Si, Hookshot, todos -Lo observó de reojo —. Vamos ya a la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Tú también me inspiras!

El de armadura oscura lo observó, esas palabras eran inesperadas después del silencio que hubo.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas y haz algo! ¡Qué hablar no sirve ahora! —Lo empujó para que avanzará, provocando que el amarillo caminara alarmado —. Hablando de ser un soldado y te escapas. Ah, e intentando comprarme con una varita de energon —Decía mientras veía que Hookshot se adelantaba por los pasillos-. Veamos si los decepticons te recibirán la varita a cambio de tu vida.

—¡Mejor les daré disparos! —Gritó.

—¡Si, claro! ¡Primero aprende a disparar! Aunque conociendo a algunos aceptaran tu varita... —-Susurró lo último.

[...]

—Bien, saca tus cañones —Le ordenó.

Estaban en una sala muy extendida, había muchos otros bots en ella. Disparos resonaban dentro de lugar, era un lugar para probar disparos, darles a blancos, mejorar puntería, etc. El menor observaba a todos, eran muy buenos, daban a todos los blancos

—Ten cuidado con tus cañones, Ratchet me dijo que son muy poderosos. Intenta ahora no cargarlos demasiado para disparar, podrías provocar un desastre. Recuerda que la medición es algo que necesitas, precisión, solo lo necesario, ¿Entiendes? —Observó al menor.

—Si —Se sentía algo nervioso.

—Bien, intenta darle al centro —Se encontraban a una distancia prolongada a lo largo de la sala, en frente había muchos blancos, la mayoría siendo abatidos.

Los blancos eran hologramas, los disparos pasaban más allá de la imagen y daban en una muralla especial para resistir, la cual estaba completamente abollada, desintegrada, derretida, pero resistente aún.

—Me da terror —Murmuró paranoico.

—Terror te dará mi cañón en tu cara —Apuntó al blanco.

—Me refiero a que estoy nervioso...

—Tranquilo, cualquier error será corregido ahora —Disparó a algunos blancos, dando a todos en la parte adecuada.

—Bien, me toca —Dio tres disparos.

Vaya, no está mal —Asintió con su procesador repetidas veces.

El menor sonrió, había dado a las letras cybertronianas que se encontraban algo cercanas al centro.

—Ironhide -Llamó al nombrado para que lo viera.

El de armadura oscura volteó, encontrándose con la óptica del menor más ancha, dilatada de cierta forma. El amarillo quería que viera su óptica para saber qué diría su mentor, algo positivo, era una gran ventaja que tenía. Los demás también podían, pero no al alcance que podía el amarillo, sus ópticos eran enormes.

—Hmm... —Lo observó.

El amarillo sonrió levemente.

—Hmmm... ¡No vengas a usar truquitos conmigo! —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Uh, bien. Tener esa capacidad es algo bueno, pero a la hora de disparar no se trata solo de la visión, si, conlleva la mayor parte, es lo que te lleva a un disparo asertivo en el lugar deseado, pero también es el tener la mentalidad y confianza. No puedes distraerte al momento de disparar, tiene que ser totalmente perfecto. No se trata de forzar tu arma, solo lo necesario, delicadamente. Mientras más tranquilo, más posibilidades hay de dar al objetivo, claro que esto es solo para los novatos, cuando ya manejas tu arma, puedes aprender a manejar la que sea. Y cuando sepas usarla a la perfección, será algo a lo cual ya no tendrás que darle importancia a cada disparo y presión, todos saldrán con naturalidad, simplemente estará grabado en tu disco cómo hacerlo —Dio disparos a otros blancos, dándoles a todos en el lugar requerido.

—Sabes mucho de esto, ¿Eh? —Lo observó cómplice.

—Soy un especialista en armas, Hookshot —Se agachó para quedar más cerca de él-, nadie podrá enseñarte esto mejor que yo —Dicho esto, tomó su postura habitual y observó los blancos.

—Bien, voy a intentarlo —Levantó su servo derecho.

Ironhide tomó su brazo, delicadamente, levantándolo y ayudando a apuntar.

—Recuerda que tu arma sólo responderá a tus órdenes, porque pertenece solo a ti, y puede ser muy paciente. Pero recuerda que como cualquier otro cybertroniano o aparato podría saturarse si se le impone a algo más de lo que soporta. Una vez más, intenta cargar lo que creas necesario —Seguía sujetando su brazo.

Hookshot asintió, estaba seguro, las explicaciones de Ironhide le sonaban extrañas, pero, ¿Quién era él para dudar de las palabras de su mentor, el cual se dedicaba al tema? Sintió el calor aumentar en la zona de su cañón, acumulando una poca energía, observando el blanco, solo necesitaba aquella alineación entre el orificio de su cañón y el lugar requerido para que el disparo llegase. Los servos de Ironhide le dejaron el resto a él al retirarlos, era tiempo de comprobar que tanto talento tenía con los cañones que Ratchet le dio, ver si era el indicado para portarlos.

Esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que pasó por todos sus circuitos, su procesador dando la señal a su cañón para quitar el seguro de las placas que retenían esa energía acumulada, fue casi un roce, un toque ligero, un pequeño beso estimulante para que el disparo se expresara al exterior, delicadamente para llegar al lugar indicado y que la soberbia y rebeldía de su disparo no se dirigiera a otro lugar.

—Bien hecho.

La voz de su mentor sonaba complacida, el disparo lo fue. Había dado a un lado del centro, bastante mejorado que el primero que dio, tenía talento.

—Ironhide —Nombró sonriente.

—Bien hecho, lo mejoraste sin mayores esfuerzos. Sigue así -Posó su servo en el hombro del menor.

—Gracias —Sonrió.

Se quedaron observando un momento, en tranquilidad.

—Ah, solo espero que Hookshot responsable no decida irse otra vez sin mi permiso.

—Ya te dije que Optimus me dejó -Musitó.

—Te repito, yo soy el que está a cargo de ti —Se dio la media vuelta—. Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas importantes, sigue practicando.

El amarillo asintió y vio cómo el de armadura oscura se alejaba hacia la salida y perdía de su vista.

[...]

Tenía la compuerta de su habitación abierta, le tocaba turno de recarga. Pero aún no podía, sentía esa extraña sensación en su chispa. Estaba esperando a su discípulo, pero este no se había aparecido desde que quedó en entrenamiento. Se sentía, ¿Preocupado? Tal vez, o solo prefería que llegará en ese momento para no ser interrumpido en media recarga por la llegada del amarillo. Estaba recargado a un lado de la compuerta, observando.

Lo vio acercarse por el pasillo, se le veía agotado, su mirada necesitaba apagarse. Dio espacio para que el amarillo pasara, pero este se detuvo en frente, confundiendo al de armadura oscura.

—¿Hookshot? —Preguntó algo pensativo.

—Vine darte un aviso. Pues, mi habitación está lista, te dejaré tranquilo en la tuya. Ya no seré tu huésped ni invasor -Rio algo tímido.

—Tú habitación. Me parece bien, Hookshot. ¿Recargarás ahí? Te ves cansado, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí por ahora -Lo observaba.

—Tranquilo, no es necesario —Se talló un óptico.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te esperé demasiado -Dijo en un tono no tan sutil.

—En el entrenamiento, siento que me duelen los servos al transformarlos en los cañones —Rio despacio.

—Que bien, así me gusta —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Como sea, iré a recargar. Ironhide, gracias y descansa -Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a retirarse.

—Espera, te acompaño. Quiero saber en dónde estarás —Se acercó.

—No es necesa...

—Tengo que saber dónde te hospedarás —Dijo en su tono habitual.

El amarillo dudó un momento.

—Bien, es algo cerca, está en frente de ti y tres habitaciones más —Caminó por el pasillo, llegando casi de inmediato.

—Mmhh —Murmuró observando.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó preocupado, era como si no estaba conforme.

—Le pediré a torn que cambié habitación contigo -Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién es él?

—Su habitación es esa —Apuntó a la que estaba en frente de la suya.

—Ironhide, son sólo dos de diferencia —Sonrió.

—No me importa, quiero tenerte vigilado, no quiero que cometas alguna tontería —Lo Observó serio—. Y si haces algo, prefiero estar cerca.

El amarillo meditó un momento, analizando las palabras del mayor.

—Pero son dos habitaciones de diferencia —Volvió a argumentar.

—No me importa. Mañana hablaré con él, ahora debe estar recargando —Susurró.

—No es necesario.

—Mejor le diré ahora —Se dirigió a la habitación.

—¡No! ¡No! —Lo sujetó del servo—-. ¡Me odiaría si lo despiertas ahora! Esperemos a mañana —Dijo entre dientes.

—Hmm, bien. Descansa —Le puso un servo en el hombro.

—Tu igual —Sonrió delicadamente.

—Recuerda que cualquier cosa puede pasar, estate atento.

—Lo sé, gracias —Posó su servo sobre el de Ironhide.

Se observaron, una mirada delicada. Ironhide retiró su servo, deslizándolo levemente hasta sacarlo. Hookshot volteó y abrió su compuerta, entrando en su habitación. Volteó a Ironhide y le dio una pequeña sonrisa agotada para luego cerrar la compuerta insegura, no se sintió bien al hacerlo, fue como cerrarle la compuerta en el rostro ya que Ironhide no se retiraba.

—Mhh —Murmuró después que el amarillo cerró la compuerta.

Se quedó así un momento, apreciando el silencio, luego caminó hasta su propia habitación, abriendo la compuerta y observando el interior.

Los últimos días habían sido bastante diferentes, pero aun así no los cambiaría. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, aprendió a conformarse con cosas totalmente impensables a su juicio.

Ironhide siempre había sido un guerrero que le gustaba su espacio.

Inaudito el día en que se las creyó capaz de dar conocimiento a un mecanismo más joven. Incoherente que no le guste, pero lo hace muy bien. Primus puede hacer parecer también que es un desalmado, le dio un discípulo totalmente persistente.

Ah, ahora tengo la habitación para mí —Entró y cerró.

Miró todos lados, que silenciosa y tranquila jornada de descanso.

[...]

—Nh —Sus sistemas funcionaban otra vez, algo desorientados—, Ya voy —Avisó al que tocaba levemente su compuerta.

Se levantó y abrió despacio, la figura de jazz se dejaba ver de forma tranquila.

¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó algo confundido.

—Optimus requiere nuestra presencia, está reclutando a soldados. Creo que no tuvo una buena charla con algunos del Consejo. No está de buena —Explicó con un rostro aburrido.

—Ah, comprendo. Iré ahora —Avanzó y cerró su compuerta. Te alcanzo en un rato.

—Bien —Jazz se alejaba.

El de armadura oscura avanzó hasta la habitación del amarillo, tocó la compuerta tranquilamente.

—Nh...

—Hookshot, soy Ironhide, ábreme —-Daba pequeños toques.

—Nhh.... vuelve después -Rotó semirecargando para quedar descansando para el lado contrario.

Lo que si era cierto, el amarillo aún no se acostumbraba a los horarios.

—¡Hookshot! —-Pateó la compuerta.

—¡Nh! ¡¿Eh?! —-Se levantó de golpe y escogió de hombros algo cohibido.

—Soy Ironhide —Dijo monótono al darse una idea de cómo estaba el menor adentro.

—Oh, ya voy —Dijo algo alegre.

En cuanto la compuerta se abrió, vio al amarillo con una sonrisa apenas notable.

—Optimus requiere nuestra presencia -Tenía su tono normal.   
—¿La mía? —Dijo algo alegre.

—No, pero te llevaré. No iba dejarte solo, tal vez tenemos que ir a batallar o algo y prefería darte el aviso -Lo observaba.

—Oh, bueno. Iba a entrenar, no sé, a buscar algún área para mejorar en mi destreza —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No quieres ir? —Estaba dudoso por el comportamiento del menor.

—Es que, no creo que necesiten mi presencia —Dijo algo desanimado.

—Yo quiero que estés al tanto de lo que haré, estoy a cargo de ti y necesitas saber —Seguía observando el comportamiento.

—Lo sé, pero....

—¿Qué? habrán más aliados a los que llamaron, no te preocupes, serás bien recibido como hasta ahora.

—Lo sé —Agachaba la mirada—, solo prefiero ir a entrenar, hacer lo que tu dijiste.

—Hookshot, no comprendo que sucede, no te estoy preguntando. ¿Tienes algún problema del que no me he enterado? —La disconformidad del amarillo era aparente.

—No. N-no, en serio, estoy bien —No sabía que respuesta entregar.

—Entonces vamos, no nos demoraremos nada, después de esto podrás ir a entrenar —Lo tomó del servo y obligó a avanzar.

—Ironhide, espera —Pedía intentando soltar el agarre que el nombrado le daba.

—No, estamos atrasados —Seguía guiando el camino mientras lo hacía avanzar con rapidez.

—En serio, Ironhide, no creo que quieran verme —Su desesperación aumentaba aparentemente.

—¿De que hablas? No digas estupideces, nadie tiene problemas contigo. Para ser un buen soldado debes perder la vergüenza —Avanzaba más rápido con irritación.

—Ironhide por favor, no creo que Optimus quiera verme —Desesperado, tenía que avanzar para que el agarre de Ironhide no le provocara dolor.

—No quería verte, no lo pidió. Pero no importa, no le molestará, estas dentro de su equipo -Lo de dar explicaciones alargadas no eran los fuertes de Ironhide, si algo estaba intentando controlar en ese momento, era su escasa paciencia.

—No, Ironhide. Realmente no quiere mi presencia por ahora —De forma brusca se soltó del agarre, frenando el paso y haciendo voltear al de armadura oscura con enfado total demostrado en su rostro.

Lo observó, deseaba gritarle y que dejara de interponer en cada decisión que le daba al amarillo, pero vio que también se encontraba preocupado, su rostro lo demostraba con el simple hecho de su mirada.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, no dejaría escapar el enojo que tenía en esa ocasión, apretó sus puños para resguardarlo y expulsar esas emociones en el momento indicado. No dijo nada, intentaría decir las palabras adecuadas, pero la paciencia no era su fuerte. Después de un silencio, intentó comunicación para comprender la situación.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Ya basta, ¿Tuviste algún problema con él? Hookshot, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Por Solus Prime, ya dime! —Intentó decir lo más calmado, pero en mitad del mensaje ya se estaba desesperando.

—Creo... Que cometí un error —Juntaba el aparente dígito índice con timidez y una mirada hacia estos, costaba levantar sus ópticos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Se preocupó un poco.

—Lo interrumpí, o lo molesté, incomodé, ¡Ah, no sé! Pero de seguro no quiere observar mi carrocería.

—Ah, no hables así —Dijo molesto—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Quería darle una varita y... Lo busqué, estaba hablando con unos bots. Me acerqué, le di la varita, le dirigí algunas palabras y lo molesté, pues, no me respondió muy sonriente -Dijo algo inquieto.

—Ten en cuenta que rara vez va a responder sonriente, por Primus. ¿Qué le dijiste para que se molestara?

—Cosas....

—¿Qué cosas? —Dijo entre dientes, estaba algo irritado.

—Que quería ser un buen autobot, que me esforzaría y esas cosas, pero lo interrumpí cuando hablaba con bots algo importantes. Luego de eso me fuí, se quedó molesto —Se cruzó de brazos y encogió de hombros.

—Primus —Lo tomó del servo y arrastró nuevamente.

—¡Ah, Ironhide!

—Por la Allspark, Prime no es rencoroso, jamás te dará la espalda, mucho menos por la tontería a la que le dijiste "Problema" Le duele estar en contra de megatron y crees que se va a preocupar de dejarte a un lado, a su aliado —Dijo con modestia.

—¿Le duele? -Pensó mientras un silencio se hacía a cada trazo que recorrían del lugar.

[...]

Esa parte se la base no la conocía, era en donde los de grandes cargos, los del consejo se reunían debatir, por lo cual no cualquiera podía ingresar al salón. La asamblea ya se encontraba en sus lugares para comenzar con el tema de conversación.

Hookshot entró a poca distancia de Ironhide, vio a los demás integrantes, se sintió limitado por la miradas que le daban, tenía sentido, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Si no es un integrante importante del consejo.

El silencio se hizo, provocando un ambiente tenso para el amarillo, se notaba la importancia del lugar, y él no se sentía partícipe de esto.

Vio al prime posicionarse en uno de los asientos que conformaban la circunferencia en la sala con las demás sillas, un lugar totalmente espacioso y cada puesto estaba algo alejado del otro. Ironhide tomó al menor del servo, llevándolo y quedando detrás a una distancia moderada del Prime, Jazz se encntraba con ellos.

—Bien, estamos aquí para discutir por lo que han pedido dos de los integrantes de área científica —-Habló uno de los bots que se encontraba en los asientos.

—Quieren hacer una expedición científica, requieren a personal para que los acompañen, ¡Insólito! Estamos luchando para que Iacon no caiga como otras de nuestras ciudades principales lo han hecho. ¡Imposible! Necesitamos a todos nuestros soldados en cada frontera de nuestra capital, ¡O esta guerra será nuestra última!

—Necesitamos hacer esto, es por nuestro bien, más que solo por ser algo cienti... —Se vio interrumpido por otro integrante.

—¡Imposible! No debieron haber llamado a esta asamblea, en vez de estar discutiendo tácticas y recursos no... —Fue el mismo Prime que dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa redonda para llamar la atención.

El Prime se levantó.

—Estoy seguro que si mis autobots quieren dar a conocer un argumento es por algo. Confío en ellos, si dicen que es algo importante y no escuchan porque no tienen confianza en lo que dicen, ¿Cómo llegaremos a ganar esta guerra? Si ni siquiera sabemos de lo que nosotros podemos llegar a hacer. Sugiero escuchar al personal autorizado que solicitó la asamblea para tomar la decisión, esto se decidirá por los argumentos que se puedan dar y no por la situación. Solicito la atención de todos —Se sentó nuevamente.

—Vaya —Murmuró el amarillo al ver cómo el Prime con sus palabras lograba tranquilizar a muchos.

—Si nos dejan explicar con calma —Un bot se levantó—, Yo soy wheeljack, Principal miembro del área científica y médica si se requiere. Él es perceptor —Apuntó a un joven bot que se mostraba algo sumiso—, nuevo miembro, pero con total conocimiento, tanto que avanzó de distintos cargos en poco tiempo, yo soy el encargado de seguir inculcándole el verdadero afán y dedicación a la ciencia. Será quién explicará nuestra situación.

El bot algo tímido se levantó y demoró un poco en comenzar, el asentir de su compañero le dio ánimos.

—Hace unos ciclos estelares se realizaban estudios a nuestro planeta y a sus lunas, al pasar de estos ciclos, su atmósfera y superficie están cambiando, está perdiendo vida. Su espesor y los recursos son cada vez más escasos para sus habitantes, muchos de nuestros armamentos han influido, nuestra guerra ha hecho que muchas partes de nuestro planeta sean inhabitables, nuestro desastre a cortado los enlaces que el núcleo tiene con cada parte hasta llegar a la superficie, dejando sin vida lugares específicos para nuestra supervivencia. El nivel de toxicidad ha aumentado considerablemente. Muchos de los lugares desactivados eran esenciales para sacar recursos. Si no hacemos algo, lo que nos acabará no será la guerra, sino nuestro propio planeta ya no nos querrá aquí —Explicó con preocupación.

—Nuestros océanos de metano y nitrógeno están disminuyendo. Necesitamos ir a una de las ciudades más afectadas y sacar muestras para encontrar una posible solución —Agregó Wheeljack.

Un silencio profundizó el lugar, aparentemente que era necesario.

—Comprendemos esto, pero ustedes también deben comprender el hecho de que necesitamos a todos nuestros soldados aquí —Habló uno de los que se encontraban en la habitación.

El Prime volvió a levantarse, estaba totalmente serio.

—Recuerden que no solo estamos pelando por ganar esta guerra, también por nuestro mundo, nuestro hogar, ¿De que servirá ganar esta guerra si no tendremos en donde ospedarnos para realizar nuestros planes futuros? —Prime volvió a sentarse—. Wheeljack, perceptor, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

—Personal para nuestra protección, y también bots que tengan conocimiento en las áreas afectadas. Será una expedición corta, solo sacar muestras de los recursos que sean encontrados y traerlos de inmediato, no nos expondremos demasiado al peligro. Nosotros, al ser científicos, rara vez se nos da la posibilidad de salir de Iacon.

—Pero se son científicos, deben de salir a exploración —Habló Ironhide.

—Lo sabemos, pero los autobots hemos tenido mucha baja en el área científica y médica, ya no nos dan la orden de desempeño en batalla.

—Daré orden para asignarles de nuestros mejores bots en reconocimiento y tiradores a largo alcance —Prime se levantó.

—Iremos a la ciudad recientemente dañada, Ciudad Cristal, hubo en encuentro aubot y decepticon hace unos ciclos solares —Habló perceptor.

—Aquí presente, ¿Hay alguien que tenga conocimiento en esa área? —Preguntó perceptor.

—La mayoría de los soldados, obviamente -Dijo uno de los cybertronianos.

—No buscamos por labor o conocimiento táctico, más bien por conocimiento de saber en donde estamos metidos —Repondio Wheeljack.

Era su momento, él había estado mucho tiempo recorriendo sin rumbo por cybertron, levantó el servo con timidez, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

—¿Tú? —Preguntó irónico—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Hookshot —Respondió subiendo su volumen.

—Nunca te había visto, es más, ¿qué haces aquí? —Los mayores No se encontraban con una buena bienvenida.

—Es un nuevo integrante de mi equipo -El Prime habló rápidamente sin observarlo, el amarillo sintió un desprecio por parte de él, eso era lo que pensaba por lo ocurrido antes—. Preguntaré yo, ¿Hay alguien presente aquí que tenga conocimiento o conozca a alguien con lo requerido?

Nuevamente el amarillo levantó el servo, ahora algo más imponente, Ironhide sólo lo observó de reojo.

El prime ladeo su procesador, viendo a todos los presentes.

—¿Nadie más tiene conocimiento en esa área?

—Yo si —Seguía con el servo levantado.

—Es que, no hemos batallado en esos sectores desde hace ciclos estelares —Habló uno de los bots presentes.

—Comprendo —Dijo el Prime, agachando la mirada y con un rostro poco complacido.

—Entonces, ¿El irá? —Preguntó uno de los presentes.

—No, encontraré a alguien más adecuado —Habló el Prime.

—Me parece, no aparenta tener conocimientos, además, no tiene insignia, es un novato —-Habló otro de los presentes.

—Una insignia no demuestra qué tan especial y qué tan capaz es alguien, la insignia es solo para dar una identidad completamente falsa. Autobot, decepticon, es sólo un sobrenombre, uno que oculta lo que se puede llegar a ser y hacer -Habló uno de los más ancianos—.

—Siempre suenas como un maldito neutral, ¡Un clavo! —Habló el anterior.

—¡basta! —Prime levantó levemente la voz.

—Hookshot se unió hace muy poco a nuestra causa, es vidente el poco interés en él por ahora, sin embargo, se ha destacado considerablemente. Era un neutral que vagaba por cybertron, inconscientemente; conociendo su entorno —Ironhide defendió a su discípulo-. No juzguen solo por lo que ven ahora, sino por lo que se convertirá; un valiente y honrado autobot.

El amarillo sonrió por lo que había dicho su mentor, había sonado con cariño.

—Entonces irá —Habló Prime—. Wheeljack, Perceptor, preparen esto de inmediato. Necesito que vayan lo más pronto posible, el ambiente está calmado, pero no por mucho.

—Chatarra —Ironhide le dijo en sus niveles de audio bajos al amarillo—. No quiero que vayas -Lo observó—, Optimus, déjame ir con él.

El Prime lo observó de inmediato.

—No dejaré hacer eso, a ti no. Ironhide, eres un miembro importante en mi equipo, te requiero conmigo aquí.

Esas palabras sonaron extrañas para el menor.

—Pero, Optimus...

—Él irá, Hookshot, acompaña a Wheeljack y perceptor.

Los nombrados salieron del lugar, debían partir de inmediato.

—Doy por terminada esta sesión. Ironhide, encargarte de elegir a los encargados de cubrirlos —Habló el Prime.

—Ah, bien —Bufó.

—¿Y Ratchet? Debería estar aquí, ¿No? —Habló irónico uno de los presentes.

—Está en la zona médica, salvando, ayudando —Respondió el Prime sin paciencia.

—¿Un novato en tu equipo? ¿Debería ofendernos? —El mismo bot habló.

—Hookshot no es... —Ironhide fue silenciado por un movimiento de servo por parte de Optimus.

—Yo soy el encargado de ver quién es adecuado para luchar más cercanamente a mí —Dijo despacio.

—¿Y es el adecuado? Optimus, estás perdiendo el tomar buenas decisiones —Respondió irónico.

—Dije, yo me encargo de eso —Apagó la óptica levemente.

—Te sugiero bajarlo a los campos de principiantes, así será más justo y... —Se vio interrumpido.

—Repito, doy por terminada esta sesión —Dijo dando un golpe en la mesa y levantándose, encaminándose hasta la salida en silencio, Ironhide le seguía.

[...]

—Ese es el lago de nitrógeno, a disminuido estos últimos ciclos estelares —El amarillo apuntaba—. Cuidado con los bordes, las placas están sueltas, si pisan pueden caer. Un día caí, no fue bonito —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Esto está mal, está totalmente contaminado —Perceptor echaba un poco en un frasco, teniendo cuidado al pisar.

—Hay un camino que acorta distancia para llegar a Iacon, pero las estructuras están destruidas, corremos peligro. Estaban los túneles, pero la salida está destruida por la última batalla aquí —Explicó.

El camino había sido largo, agotador, pero ya tenían lo que necesitaban.

—Hay que alejarse de los edificios e intentar no tocar los charcos de nitrógeno, no hacen muy bien ahora al contacto con el metal. Intenten no acelerar demasiado al pasar cerca de las estructuras, prácticamente solo queda el esqueleto de ellas, pueden derrumbarse con el mínimo ruido -—Habló tranquilo.

—Comprendo —Dijo wheeljack—. Esta ciudad era tan hermosa.

[...]

—Hookshot, muchas gracias -Agradeció wheeljack—. De no ser por ti, más de los dos que cayeron a los charcos de metano, habrían caído más —Dijo sonriente debajo de su mascarilla—. Ve a descansar.

Habían llegado, después de mega ciclos enteros.

El amarillo era portador de muchos agradecidos hacia él, fue un viaje tranquilo y productivo gracias a sus conocimientos, ningún muerto, cosa que en esa ciudad es casi imposible.

[...]

Iría a ver a Ironhide, pero el Prime venía caminado por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal.

—Hookshot, me llegó el informe de que habían llegado. ¿Cómo avanzó todo?

El amarillo se detuvo.

—Todo salió bien, muy bien —Bajó la mirada y sonrió agotado.

—Te felicito —Posó su servo en el hombro del menor y comenzaba a seguir su camino.

Esa voz tan monótona hacia él, le producía algo extraño.

—Optimus —Hizo voltear al nombrado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si no me crees capaz de poder quedarme en tu equipo, lo entiendo, en serio.

El prime lo observó en silencio, quería oír las palabras que tenía.

—Si no querías que fuera a esta misión, situación, cómo le quieras decir, es porque hay razones. No dejaste que fuera Ironhide, es obvio, lo dijiste, es un miembro importante. Yo repito, no quiero molestarte, entenderé cualquier argumento. Entiendo si estás molesto por llevar a interrumpirte en un mal momento, lo entien... —El Prime colocó su servo en su hombro, haciéndole callar.

—Hookshot, si no quería que fueras es por tu seguridad, temía que si se encontraban con algunos decepticons.... Aún te falta por aprender para defenderte. Si a Ironhide le dije eso, es porque era la verdad, tú también lo eres, todos mis autobots, pero ya te das cuenta que ser un líder es totalmente difícil —Dijo algo decaído.

Lo que decía era cierto, totalmente difícil.

—Comprendo —Agachó el procesador.

—Es difícil para mí tener que arriesgar siempre a mis aliados, Hookshot, no se lo digo a todos, a nadie, pero es difícil.

—Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?

—Sólo veía por tu seguridad, y confío en ti, por eso te otorgué esta misión —Parecía que sonreía con sus ópticos—. Avanzas rápido, es agradable tenerte en mi equipo. Tenía que darte información de Ratchet, aún tiene que revisar tu disco para que no se borren memorias actuales. Ve a descansar, lo mereces —Quitó su servo y se devolvió por donde venía.

—Pero.... entonces, eh. Eres impredecible para mí, Optimus Prime, eso me gusta —Sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten qué les pareció. Espero que hayan disfrutado. <3


End file.
